


No one else but Yours.

by Misha_Gave_Me_Wings



Series: Saving heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Blades, Angel Doctor, Angel Family, Angel True Forms, Angel baby's, Angelic Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Angels, Badass babys, Birth, Blood, Chuck is God, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Dean Saves Castiel, Dean is the Key, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Enochian, F/M, Family Drama, Fertility Issues, Fighting, Fluff, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, GOD IS MAD, Garden of Heaven, Gates of Heaven, Gates of Hell, God - Freeform, Halo - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heaven & Hell, Heavens Seels, Holy war, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Possessive Castiel, Premature Babies, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Punishment, SMITE, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Seals of Heaven, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Dean Winchester, Sleepy Dean, Smut, Snakes, Team Dean's Red Ass, Temples, Temporary Character Death, True Voice, Vengeance Demon(s), Wing Kink, Winged Dean Winchester, Worry, contractions, dean is a hero, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/pseuds/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings
Summary: Castiel and Dean have to live with both Dean recovering from his depression. Dean having three babies. Gabriel trying to make them into a family. The prophecy hangs over there heads will it blow up or will they all find a place in this family, and start to mend what was broken?





	1. Don’t mess with the rebel angel.

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read the first installment to understand this story. It will be less dark, but this I hope will show there is light at the end of the tunnel, and you can breathe again, and live with depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

Castiel had come back to the bunker, in relative darkness. Realizing it was the early hours of the morning and Dean would be in slumber. The younger angel was glad he had not been away for too long and was pleased he could get back to his mate. The angel crept through the dimly lit halls in search of the life source he could feel in the kitchen. Why Gabriel was not with Sam did not worry the ancient creature, because his older brother could not stand still for five minutes never mind stay in bed, until his hunter awoke. The angel found Gabriel slumped in a chair, nursing a steaming mug of something, sniffing the air it was hot chocolate. Sensing something was not quite right Castiel moved with cat like grace and approached his brother.

 

“Cassie your back, Dean will be pleased.” Gabriel did not look up and sipped his drink slowly.

 

Gabriel was not his jolly self, the younger angel noted. Yes, it was early in the morning, but his brother seemed down. Well, verse now in downward moods he sat next to the older angel and waited for the evitable confession.

 

“Cassie I did something that you won’t like, just hear me out before you get pissed, okay.” Honey eyes searched blue, and he hoped this would not cause issues between them.

 

That made the little angel go on high alert. Not liking the sound of it. Castiel knew what his brother was capable of and did not often admit when he was in the wrong. But he inclined his head, showing he understood, the request.

 

“I upset Dean, made him cry, he wet himself. His emotions got the better of him.” Gabriel saw the change in his little brother, the caring and compassion had gone and now blue eyes were verging on a full blown storm. The younger angel’s hands gripped the Formica table top, and small cracks started to form.

 

“What did you do?” Hissed the angel not needing his pregnant mate upset in any way. The pregnancy was high risk as it was, Dean did not need any more stress.

 

“I told him the babies’ sex. I swear it was a mistake.” Grimaced the older angel.

 

“That’s why dad stopped the meeting and sent the thunder bolt down, to abolish you.” The angel roared out his voice echoed loud in the darkened room. “You dare upset Dean after everything he’s gone through. The one thing in his life he was looking forward to, and you took it from him.”

 

“Cassie I’m sorry, Dean’s okay, he told me.” Said Gabriel sufficiently chastised now.

 

“Do you know what you did, Gabriel? You took the one thing that he could control in this pregnancy away from him. The one last pleasure he had. Dean would spend hours talking to them, wondering about names, it kept his mind busy, brother, it kept him happy.”

 

Castiel's eyes glowed blue but tinged with purple. And Gabriel knew he was in deep trouble. Automatically the angel’s blade slid from his arm, and the room fell dark and oppressive. Electric crackled around the younger angel’s, vessel. In all the millennia that the Archangel had been alive, he had never felt fear. After all, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. This scared him; his little brother was going supernova and, he was slightly proud. That the angel who everyone had dismissed, had over looked, turned out to be mighty, and powerful. That he could smite a being such as himself.

 

Suddenly the lights clicked on, and the angel’s blinked at the blinding yellow light that flooded the kitchen. Dean was stood there, rubbing at jade green eyes, his brown hair all mussed from sleeping. The sleep top he had on was half way up his baby bump. Pyjama pants dipping at his hip threating to snap with the extra girth he now carried.

 

“Can I ask what’s going on?” The hunter posed in a sleepy but slight hard edge to his voice.

 

“I’m smiting Gabriel for what he did to you.” Spat out Castiel. “How could he do that to you? I just.”  The angel had no more words and just seethed in fury.

 

“Cas its fine he said sorry. And we’ve been planning the nursery.” Came the calm voice of the hunter, not overly amused at the power display this early in the morning.

 

“See he’s not upset, we sorted it. Like I told you we did.” Sulked Gabriel, looking down at his shoes not wanting to catch his brother's eyes, in case it set him off again.

 

Dean walked over to his mate and Gabriel was about to tell him to keep away. Castiel was a danger, he was not human but a powerful being so ancient no one fully understood.

 

“Sweetheart don’t harm Gabe; he’s family. Come to bed I’ve missed you.” Dean touched the arm of his mate gently, and Castiel looked down and realized he was maybe just blowing this a little out of proportion.

 

“I, of course. Just don’t want you, upset love.” Soft blue eyes landed on Dean’s belly, and he had to smile at the sleepy state of his mate.

 

“I know sweetie but its fine we are okay, see.” Smiled back Dean rubbing his bump.

 

The angel’s rigid posture dropped. His blade vanished, and his eyes stopped glowing. The buzz of electric in the air stilled and the dark, oppressive feeling lifted.

 

Gabriel would never be so amazed at how the hunter handled Castiel. Their bond was truly spectacular. No angel Alpha, who saw a threat like that would simply drop it, even from a mate’s request. But Castiel was now so in tuned to Deans needs and Dean instinctively knew what the angel needed. It was sweet and something he would cherish, it was a privilege to witness.

 

“Come on angel I need snuggles, and the babies need their papa.”

 

Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean’s forehead and took his mates offered arm. “Of course love, let's get you back into bed, and later today you can tell me your plans, for the nursery.”

 

Dean turned and winked at his friend, and Gabriel smiled and mouthed thank you. The hunter nodded and guided the younger angel away. Dad had got it right with them two that’s for sure. _‘Chuck help anyone that would want to harm Dean or those babies._ ’ He chuckled to himself. They would be on the receiving end of one pissed off Alpha angel. And it would not be Cassie that would lose.


	2. Pause.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage that words do. (Please read.)

 

They say words don’t hurt, but they do, they seep into your bones and lay deep inside, clawing away at your very being. There like a dark, insipid cancer eating away at your faith and self-worth. Broken bones and bruises are bad, yes but they heal. The wrong word can lay heavy on your chest so you can’t breathe, it can steal away your innocents and breed discord. The wrong word can they make you feel like you're walking through mud, so slow you can’t walk, or lift your feet for fear of reprisals. Words so strong that are so full of hate and malice, that you want to stop breathing and die and run away from the world. In my dusty memory these words, like stupid and thick, you won’t make anything of yourself. They are like a band aid for a leaking pipe, you can’t heal the wound it will keep, you from achieving life goal’s because it pulls you back into a day the words made you weep with terror, the darkness, and loneliness, the hatred that words could give, the fear that you would not get out of this alive. Words like this can stop you from truly healing, even in this age of enlightenment.

If you tell a child there stupid and they're worth nothing every day of their life, they will believe it, it’s a form of torture the bright light of dreams slowly dimming nothing tangible to hold on to. Words like that make you feel unsafe that life has nothing to offer that it’s not worth getting up for. I know what it’s like to walk alone, though streets of gray and, the harsh stare of indifference. I hear the screams of those words in my head even now.

 

I may have an issue with spelling and grammar, but I can weave words into images that people can touch in their minds. People stepping on dreams, telling them, what they can’t do. I can take criticism everyone has to learn and get stronger, but tearing someone down is just not acceptable. I love that we can use Dean, and Cas or the other characters in so many different ways. I have read them all, shy Cas, hippie Cas. Gay Cas, Trans Cas. Bi Dean, Happy Dean, Teacher Dean. I love how people’s own interpretation, their imagination brings us a story that they put their heart and soul into. Does it matter that it’s not Canon? No, because we can imagine that’s what they would do, in that situation. It brings us closer to that character that they may have gone through the same issue that we have.

 

So keep writing, even if you can’t spell, or are worried what others will say. You have every right to show your work, every right to, embrace the characters you love. Don’t let the words, of others, stop you. Be brave, and reach for your dreams, be who you want to be and, fly high. Never let anyone take, your words away from you, your spirit your difference’s, it’s what makes you, you and your amazing.

 

Always Vx


	3. Don't look back in sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a minor set back and Castiel is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page may be reflecting my mood, normal service will resume. xxx

Dean sat on the floor of the nursery, of the bunker. They split their time now between the nest and here. The walls had been painted soft greens and yellows. Charlie had painted a garden and incorporated mystical beings such as unicorns and fairies. Sam had painted baby because he knew that would make his big brother happy. Gabriel had placed a warm wooden floor down, easy to clean and maintain. The space was however empty of furniture and other baby apparel. The older hunter felt a sad sort of melancholy settle in his bones. Nearly seven months pregnant he was worried. Never voicing his concerns to Castiel in case his mate would get irate with him.

 

The older hunter knew in his heart that things had changed between him and the angel. They fit together like to interconnecting blocks. Castiel was now more assertive and would give his mate what he needed. The letter that Dean penned making him realize what he would lose, what he had created out of his own selfishness. Oh, he was trying so hard to get things right, yes they were room for improvement. But Dean never doubted anymore the love that shone through those contemplating sapphire eyes.

 

Dean’s chest got tighter, and he struggled to get up, not thinking of his current destination, finding himself in the kitchen. Gabriel must have been making a meal of some kind because there on the gray granite counter was a knife, just an ordinary everyday knife. Dean out stretched his hand shaking all of a sudden; sweat started to form on his forehead, he became hot and flushed. His breathing picked up, raspy and out of rhythm, his fingers tingled, and his mind screamed at him to stop.

 

Warm, reliable arms wound around his waist, loosely and started a soothing pattern on his distended belly. A kiss was placed on his neck, and he was softly, slowly rocked backward, side to side, in a steady, pacifying motion. Dean dropped his hand and shuddered, taking large gasps of air into tight burning lungs. His body could no longer hold him up; he felt limp. But the steady, rock that was his mate held tight, bolstering him, not letting him go not this time. Castiel turned the green eyed man around, and those blue eyes sank into the hunter's soul. Grasping the frayed ends of darkness and pulling him back out of hell.

 

“Let it out, sweetheart.” The only words that the angel muttered. Sensing his mate had bottled up his feelings, was worried about issues attained to the birth. Dean had doubts and his blinding need to be the best, the fear he would let the world down.

 

Dean sagged against the mighty angel and cried a river. The weight crashing down on him and wanting immediate release. Those strong arms just held tighter, and like an anchor, the hunter weathered the storm that was tearing through his mind. Tears stopped, and hiccup resounded, hope fell on freckled cheeks. After all he never really had to be strong all the time, his mate could take some of the burdens. In realizing this, he had learned a valuable lesson.

 

A partnership, it's about give and take, about helping each other, creating a firm foundation. That’s what he was missing; it was there in plain sight all along. The tenacious hunter, squared his shoulders, never standing down from a fight, never a coward always brave. Dean told Cas how he had been feeling, how he was scared of becoming like John. How he was worried, he was letting people down, not fighting anymore. How he was afraid of losing his children to heaven. Dean had told his angel about the prophecy but never revealed how he felt.

 

Castiel had so many emotions, course through his veins, being relatively new to most emotions, he was bombarded with them. When he had been human he fully understood what his father's creations had to go through; angels did not feel such things. He was partly glad though, when getting his grace back, he was still able to access them. That he could love Dean and interact with his human family better.

 

When he had seen Dean stood there looking at the knife, he was scared, worried, needed to help. Intuitively he knew what he had to do. Though he had been very vocal that he did not like his mate talking low of himself. This had stopped Dean coming to him, so he felt guilt. He did not get angry, Dean could not help these moods, and he needed to show him that he was always available to his mate.

 

So he did the one thing he could do, he held Dean in his arms, and waited out the storm, they talked through the issue, and the angel was so proud, that he held nothing back. The angel had often wondered if they would work, angel and human, mates. But he was different he knew about humanity, and it made him stronger. Unlike other angels eons, ago they did not have that luxury. Castiel could sympathize and know what it was to cry and feel sad, to feel angry and no why. There in his mate’s arms, he knew that’s where he should be, this was his home, his love and he would fight, for this feeling for eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support, keep writing and always keep fighting.


	4. The care of a mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks after Dean.

Castiel hardly left Deans side from then on, not because he did not trust the green eyed hunter. Because he sensed that his mate needed him close. They would sit on their bed, the angel would sing songs in his native tongue, it soothed the hunter, and he noticed it would settle the babies down when they decided to kick the hell out of his mate’s bladder.

 

Dean had left the job of the nursery to his family, he was stressed and the grins on Sam, Gabriel’s and Charlie's face, was well worth his step back. He would shop however with the card that his mate had given him, peruse the internet in search of bad ass baby clothes. His kids were not going to be dressed in any old thing.

 

That day Castiel had brought him lunch, ever attentive, and wondered what Dean was up to.

 

“Look Cas, matching leather jackets, this one for princess comes with a pink onesie and the little dudes in green and yellow.

 

“They will look quite fetching.” Said the angel smiling at his happy mate.

 

“I know we said gender neutral but a little pink won’t hurt. Besides Charlies got some kick ass out fits for her, one of them is the cutest wonder woman outfit.”

 

“It won’t be long now love. Then you can dress them all to your heart's content.”

 

“Yeah, Chuck told Gabe, he was setting up the equipment in one of the rooms down stairs. The baby’s rooms were done, and my belly is fit to burst.”

 

Castiel rubbed at Dean’s poor belly. “I’m not sure there is much room left for them, the doctor said they would not go to term multiples rarely do. You won't be awake; we will take care of everything love, not to worry.”

 

“What if the babies can’t breathe, or need special care.”

 

“Love their half angels even if they're small, they will be fine, I promise.”

 

“Well okay, long as you promise.”

 

The laptop suddenly jumped, and Dean smiled. “I think they want to play papa.”

 

Castiel laid his head gently on his mate’s stomach, and his head was kicked several times.

Dean carded his fingers through the angel’s hair, he missed the closeness of making love, but no way could he do much with swallowing three small soccer balls. Dean reached for his lunch and ate not feeling too hungry. The angel watched with smoky blue eyes, making sure his mate was okay.

 

Castiel got up and got some lotion out of his bedside drew, and smoothed it into Dean’s belly, rubbing gentle circles, tracing Enochian love stories into his lover’s skin.

 

“My skins going to look like train lines.” The older hunter moaned.”

 

“You will look like you have bore my children, and there is nothing quite as hot as that, so amazing, and so beautiful, and you’re all mine.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sappy, possessive angel.”

 

“You love it.” Grinned the angel.

 

“I would love it more if you could now rub my feet.”

 

The angel pulled Deans, socks off and rubbed tired swollen feet. His mate moaning in bliss at his ministrations.

 

Dean felt a twinge in his back and hissed.

 

“You okay love?” Asked Castiel in concern.

 

“Yeah, just one of those Braxton Hicks things.”

 

Dean felt his stomach tighten, and a strange sensation in his back passage. He felt wet, and his hand came away bloody.

 

“Cas I think my waters just went.”

 

The angel looked shocked for one second and then pulled closer to Dean.

 

“We have this baby, let me make sure everything is ready.”

 

“Okay. Cas?”

 

“Yes, darling boy.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you so very much.”

 

The angels smile lit up the room, and Dean felt oddly calm, he knew everything would be okay, with his mate in charge and by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gishwhes is finished and I can now get back to work. Some fluff is needed.


	5. The birth of hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the babies, but there are complications.

 

Castiel rushed into the main part of the bunker, calling for Gabriel, Sam, and Charlie.

 

“What’s Wrong Lil bro?” Asked the older angel.

 

“Dean’s water have broken, and we need to get everything ready. Charlie, can you go be with him?”

 

“Sure.” She skipped off down the corridor with little fuss.

 

“Sam, can you go get the wheel chair that we have ready in the waiting room?”

 

“Sure I can do that.” The younger hunter went straight away.

 

“Brother is the room set up?”

 

“Yes the Rit Zien are ready, and Dean’s doctor will be there.” Confirmed the older angel.

 

The hunter had a very hands off pregnancy. Chuck had kept an eye on Dean so if anything had happened, they would no. Dean saw the doctor very little, and only had one scan of the babies.

 

“I need to go help him change out of his clothes.” Mumbled the little angel.

 

“You go do that bro, bring him down when he’s ready.”

 

The angel flew back to his mate, who was sat with Charlie. She was trying to keep him distracted.

 

“Dean we need to change you out of them soiled clothes.”

 

“A shower sounds nice around about now.” Groaned Dean, in pain.

 

“Don’t let the water be too hot.” Warned the angel.

 

Charlie scoffed. “I think he knows that Cas.”

 

“Oh yes, I-“The angel looked down a little upset.

 

“Don’t worry angel, can you go start it for me? I will be in soon.” The angel nodded and vanished into the bathroom.

 

Dean turned to his sister. “Charlie, Cas is an Alpha angel whose protective side will be very much on the surface at the moment. He’s also worried about losing the babies and me. Give him a little slack okay.”

 

“We will Dean.” Said Sam who had just arrived with the chair.

 

“Look, guys, he can’t be in the room with me, not with how angel mates are. He needs you; I need you to take care of him.”

 

“I’m sorry Dean, of course, we will,” Charlie said with conviction in her voice.

 

“Good now I need to go sort my angel out.”

 

Dean walked into the shower, and Castiel helped him get undressed. “I’m sorry Dean I was just looking after you.” The angel said sadly.

 

“Hey, you look at me, angel. I know that, don’t you worry what anyone else thinks. I’m so glad it’s you that’s looking out for me. I trust you Cas. I could not put my life and my kids in better hands.”

 

Castiel blushed and helped his mate into the shower; he washed Dean’s body, lovingly. After they had finished, he dried his mate and dressed him in a simple white night shirt.

 

“That’s better; I feel free.” Grinned Dean.

 

Castiel smiled. “Come love let’s get you down to the theatre, I can hear them on the radio.”

 

“Mmm.” Said the hunter not commenting. Dean had heard them arrive, the connection between him and Castiel was stronger than ever before.

 

Castiel sat his mate into the chair, and Dean shivered. “Are you cold my love?”

 

“Just a little,” Dean said tiredly.

 

Sam grabbed at the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his brother. "So you ready for this?" Asked Sam softly.

 

“Yeah, it’s time to get these little monkeys out of here.”

 

All three walked sedately down to the bottom floor. Gabriel and the doctor were waiting.

 

“Hello Dean, I see its time. Let’s get these cherubs born shall we?” Smiled the angel doctor.

 

“Yeah, I think they need out.” Grimaced the hunter feeling the pain. Castiel held his hand while the contraction was commencing.

 

“Castiel you will need to wait outside, say goodbye to Dean now.” The doctor said firm but kind.

 

Castiel knelt down by Dean’s chair. “I love you Dean, so very much, come back to me.” Whispered the little angel. Kissing his mate on the forehead.

 

“Always angel, love you.”

 

Gabriel took the chair, and Dean vanished into the operating room. Sam guided his friend into the little waiting room they had set up. The angel would not be able to communicate with Dean, hear him or feel him. Charlie sat by Castiel’s right side and put an arm around the shaken angel.

 

“It will be okay Cas; soon we will have new members of the family.” The younger woman said in excitement.

 

“I just worry, for Dean and the babies.” Sniffed Castiel, rubbing his face.

 

“I know but there in the best hands. Plus do you think Gabe would let anything happen?” Pointed out Sam, also a little worried about his big brother.

 

 

Ten minutes passed then twenty. Castiel started to pace. _‘Why was it taking so long?_ ’ When it hit the half hour mark, he was going to go out of the room to find out.

 

“Cas you can’t go, you have to stay here.” Shouted Sam trying to pull his friend back.

 

“Something’s not right Sam. I need to see if there okay.” The angel implored.

 

 The younger hunter could see panic and fear in his friend's cobalt blue eyes.

 

“They would have come out and told us if anything was wrong.” Pointed out Sam, but not convinced himself.

 

“That’s true lil bro have faith in us.” The tired voice of Gabriel came through the doorway.

 

“Gabriel, how’s Dean? How're the babies?” Castiel fired off the questions to his brother.

 

The older angel held his hands up. “I won lie to you that took longer because there were slight complications. Dean and the babies are okay. But Dean will need rest Cassie, do you understand, he needs extra care. The children are small but perfect. The Rit Zien have got a nurse to look over them for tonight. The doctor wants to concentrate on Dean.”

 

“What's wrong with him? Can I see him?” Asked a panicked Castiel.

 

“No, Cassie not yet but I can take you to your children. I understand Dean gave you strict instructions on their names?”

 

“Yes he did, but I won’t name them without him.”

 

“Cassie you have to, it's tradition.”

 

“Screw tradition, Dean and I will name them,” Castiel said getting more upset.

 

“Okay, brother that’s fine. Dean and your babies were always going to be different.” The older angel chuckled.

 

“Show them to me, Gabe, please.” Begged the little angel.

 

So Gabriel took his younger brother to see his children. They were in three separate cots. Castiel thought they needed to be together but said nothing.

 

Castiel went over to the first cot that said baby girl. The light shone a shade of burnt orange, her core grace shining bright like the sun. Castiel stroked his finger down her small body; she would not fit in his hand she was so tiny. She opened her eyes, and the angel gasped in amazement. The little cherub eyes were a mix of green and blue, but they swirled like a galaxy of stars. Castiel had never seen anything like it in all his existence. The sun and stars were truly in his daughter's palm and Castiel knew his daughter would command them when she was older. Her hair was a chocolate brown and her skin olive much like his. His princess was a beautiful a mixture of both him and Dean; she even had a smearing of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

 

“Hey sweet heart, Papas here. I will watch over you.” The baby closed her eyes sleepily. And the angel smiled. Thinking. _'Pure perfection.'_

 

The angel moved to the next cot, which said boy one. Bright green light like a forest after rain shone out. The little guy had his eyes open, and they were blue, he had jet black hair so thick like his angel papa. The little boy was the clone of his papa that was for sure, down to the small cleft in his chin. Castiel stroked his finger down the small child’s face and smiled when the baby broke into a yawn and if that was not the cutest thing in the world he knew no other.

 

“Hey little man, I’m your, papa, I will look after you I promise.”

 

Castiel moved on to the last cot. The baby seemed smaller if that could be possible. The angel turned to his brother.

 

“Are the children placed in the order they arrived in?"

 

“Yes bro, the little dude at the end was the last and smallest, but you will see, he will be the tallest and strongest. He’s got more to prove.”

 

Castiel looked back at the smaller boy his grace was brighter than his other two children, the color of the sky on a warm summers day. He had jade green eyes like his daddy, and freckles and light blond hair. Dean had told him that he was blonde at birth and his hair turned darker as he got older. The little cherub was the spitting image of Dean, another little clone. Castiel stroked his head and blessed him like the other two. Knowing he would have to talk with his mate he knew what the child’s name was in an instance after all the saviour of heaven would have to be a fighter.

 

“I will protect you, my children, I love you already.”

 

Castiel felt a pull from his and Dean's connection it felt fuzzy like Dean was not quite awake.

****

**_“Cas don’t let on that you can hear me.”_ **

 

Castiel moved slightly back to his daughter.

 

_“Dean are you well?”_

 

**_“No Cas, they have no clue our bond is so strong. I can hear them on their radio. Something’s not right. I need you to get Chuck. Baby, you can’t rush in, or me and the babies will be in danger. Leave the kids with Gabe he will protect them.”_ **

 

_“I will do as you wish, but if they harm you, Dean, I will kill them.”_

 

**_“I know baby but please do this for me.”_ **

 

_“I will. I love you.”_

 

**_“I love you too; they're putting me to sleep.”_ **

 

The fuzziness got worse, and his connection with his mate dimmed.

 

Castiel wanted to rush in and rescue Dean, but he had listened to his mate's warning. He asked Gabriel if he could stay with the kids while he spoke with Sam and Charlie. The older angel nodded not minding extra baby time.

 

Castiel walked to the room next door and told his friend’s that everything was fine and he needed to go and get clothes for the babies. Castiel walked to his and Deans room, when he got there he flew off hoping no one would notice. Castiel was on the other side of the world and called his father. The angel told Chuck what was going on and that Dean needed help. Guessing his father’s monitoring had gone since the children were being born and he had little time to establish it yet.

 

Castiel flew back and landed on his knee. The angel smelt ozone and thunder, the doors to the bunker rattled and white light leaked out of every area of the corridors. He hoped to Chuck that Sam and Charlie were okay. The wrath of God had literally come down on the Rit Zien who were looking after Dean. The angel ran down to the theatre looking for his mate. Castiel saw his father and knelt down.

 

“Castiel get up son. I will take your mate and children to St. Agnes they will be safe there until they are well enough to come home. You can stay, and the others can visit. Get Dean’s clothes and the baby’s and join me.” Commanded Chuck.

Castiel just nodded, and his father had gone.

 

“What the? Cassie? Asked Gabriel in puzzlement.

 

So Castiel told his brother what had happened, and what Dean had told him.

 

“I’m so sorry brother. I thought Dean was in safe hands.” Gabriel looked shocked.

 

“I do not blame you, Gabriel. Now I need to pack for Dean and my children.”

 

“Of course. Let me go talk to Sam and Charlie; they must wonder what the hell is going on.”

 

“I would be thankful if you did.” Acknowledged the tired angel.

 

So Castiel packed the babies and his mates things and was ready to go. He heard running feet, but he did not want to be interrogated by his family. So he flew to see his mate, that’s all that mattered to him at that present moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need to get the other issues to my Beta so this won't be done yet. Also, I want to sleep for a week after doing Gishwhes lol


	6. Then there was five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel visits his family in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta Ambersagen, whose trying her hardest to catch up with me, for all of her support.  
> To Nola+Bella, Iceman12, Catnamedjess and QueenMarie for your support and ideas, you give me. Love you guys xx  
> This one's for you, hope you like it. xxx

 

Castiel landed, outside St. Agnes and saw Chuck waiting for him, he was about to kneel again, but God stopped him.

 

“No Son, not now, your family needs you.”

 

“Thank you, father, for looking out for them,” Castiel told his once absent parent figure.

 

“I once thought you were unworthy of him Cas, but your bond is so strong, it saved Dean and the children’s lives. You have something special, something people seek and never find. I envy you, son. I won’t ever have what you and Dean have in any life time. Hold it dear and never let that go. You also need to name the cherubs they won’t settle, your mate won’t mind Castiel.”

 

“He gave me the names; I will do as you ask, for their well-being. I love Dean so much; we are better than we were. We still work at it every day, but we love each other that much. I try and be what he needs before I was not doing so.”

 

“You can see your faults Castiel; I admired that about you. Now go and be with them. I will talk to your family, give you a couple of day’s piece.”

 

“I appreciate that I just need time.”

 

“Be well my son.” Again Chuck vanishes. Castiel smiles and rushes into the hospital.

 

“I’m looking for my mate. God, my father told me they were here.”

 

“You must be Castiel. I am sister Agnes come with me.” The old nun said kindly.

 

The angel followed the nun, and she took him into a privet wing. Dean had a room to himself, and the babies were all upset over something.

 

“They need to be named; cherubs are funny little things.”

 

“I was hoping they would share the same cot. The Rit Zien separated them."

 

“They did that so they would not form a bond child, they need to bond. Now, what are their names?”

 

Castiel went over to his children and wrote on their name plate. First his little princess. “I name you Lani Elara. It means heaven, and it’s also one of Jupiter’s moons. Apt for you little one.” The baby stopped her crying and started to fall asleep.

 

Castiel moved to his sons. The larger of the two boys he spoke to first. “I name you Teo Zhane it means a gift from God.” My sweet boy you truly are that.” The little boy whimpered but stopped crying and fell fast asleep.

 

The smaller of the two boys was just lying there with his green eyes open. The angel smiled down at his son. “I give you this name because you will save us all, you will have a battle all your life and know what it’s like to struggle. That’s why I bestow upon you this name. Ryan James. It means the one who opens the gates of heaven and the one that will over throw them. No, your family will support you in your life, and will love you.” The little boy closed his eyes and slept, and Castiel knew he and Dean had done well in naming the children.

 

The angel looked upon his mate in bed. Dean was pale; his freckles were dull. There was a light sheen of sweat on his face.

 

“How is he doing sister?” The angel asked needing to know the truth.

 

“The birth was hard on him, and then they messed about. They tried to make him infertile.”

 

“They did what; they hurt my mate?” Castiel fumed feeling like he could smite a few people.

 

“Steady now child our father dealt with them, they no longer pose a threat. It will be a lesson to those who seek to harm your family. You will be safe here, we wish you no harm, and no one can enter my sanctuary if they wish harm on others.”

 

“Thank you, sister, I just wish him well, and my children.”

 

“They will be fine Castiel. They have not been kept apart too long to do any untold harm. We have put Dean in a deep sleep, and his body heals. Castiel his body is becoming angelic, they tried to hurt him but it was miraculous, he sprung fourth wings and grace.”

 

“He did what now?"

 

“Look, you can see beyond his soul he too has core grace. The righteous man soul is bright as the sun itself. But his grace is glorious."

 

Castiel went to look, and there it was. Dean did in deed have wings; they were a dark chocolate brown much like his daughter's hair. But it was his core grace that fascinated the angel. It was like a star burst, bright and changing, swirling and spiraling. Castiel faced the beginning of the world in the core grace of his mate.

 

Going over to his daughter he saw the stars and the moons. His first son he saw the earth and the planets and his second son the sky and the sea. The whole universe was in his hands, and Castiel was the in-between the glue that kept everything together.

 

The angel fell to his knees and sobbed; he had been given something so amazing. He had to take care of this to nurture this and love it. He knew there would be others who wanted the power and to take it away from him.

 

“What do I do sister?” The little angel cried. “How do I care for such a gift? How am I worth all of this?”

 

“Castiel you are worth all of this or our father would not have bestowed this upon you. I am thankful for this miracle to fall on my hospital and we will help you all we can. Creation is in your lap my dear brother; you can bring the paradise we so hope for, no more war, no more famine or poverty. Your family will end this. You are the glue my dear brother be strong, guide and love them they will need it.”

 

Castiel wiped his eyes and nodded. “I will be. Just give me this day, give me this weakness, and I will be their everything.”

Castiel lay next to Dean on the bed and closed his eyes, and placed his hand over his lover’s heart.“My always and everything I need you.” The little angel fell to sleep the day’s events taking a toll on his angelic body.

 

Sister Agnes smiled at her sibling and checked the sleeping children. She put a blanket over the young angel. “Sleep well brother all is fine; I will keep watch over yours.” She switched the light off and went out of the room leaving the little family to rest. For they would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I will go back over this Chapt eek.'


	7. Oh, my angel, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean talk but all goes wrong.

 

Castiel got Dean's bear and blanket out of his bag and kissed his mate. The angel had washed and dressed his mate making sure he was looked after. The angel had helped with the children’s feed and diaper changing. He felt sad that he had to change them into their first outfit, Dean had been looking forward to that so much. The little angel felt anger sweep within him with what his brother and sisters had tried to do to his family. If anyone else threatened them, he would smite them. He would show them that Castiel would not stand for that.

 

Castiel walked around the hospital grounds knowing the Cherubs and his mate were in safe hands; he missed Dean and his ways. The angel had once told his mate that he could change and gain angel features, but it was a shock how much. Dean was a real angel, like him, although he had retained a soul. One of the new angels, in his dad's army. Castiel was proud and could not wait for what was to come. He knew the hunter would rise to any challenge and would face any obstacle with his bravery, wit, and skill. The angel heard running feet and turned to see a young nun coming towards him.

 

“Forgive me interrupting your solitude Castiel, but Dean's awake.”

 

“Thank you Novice Sofia.” Castiel smiled in enjoyment at the news.

 

“Your welcome brother.” The younger nun left, and the angel flew back to his family’s room.

 

Dean was surrounded by Sister Agnes and Doctor Carly when he got there.

 

“Is everything alright?” Asked the angel with worry.

 

“Castiel, yes Dean's just being checked over. We would like for him to get a scan later and blood test but he seems well.” The doctor told the younger angel.

 

“Good. How do you feel my love?” The angel asked his ailing mate.

 

“Tired, but I find I have been sleeping a lot, so that’s strange.”

 

“Angel grace will do that Mr. Winchester, you need your rest. Bed rest, no getting out. Carry him to the bathroom Castiel, if he needs a wash bath him. Do everything for him.” Said the strict orders from the nun.

 

“I will; he won’t lift a finger.”

 

Dean groaned. “Don’t tell him that he won’t let me move.”

 

“Good, we don’t want you to Dean. Your body is changing and has been through a trauma.” Explained the doctor.

 

“Changing how? I guess there is some stuff my mate needs to tell me.” Sighed the older hunter.

 

“Yes, we will leave you to it. We will come for you when we need to do the tests.” Suggested the doctor kindly.

 

“Thank you, Sister Agnes,, Doctor Carly.” Complemented Castiel.

 

“You're welcome.” The two angels walked out and left the little family knowing they needed to talk.

 

Castiel looked over at the Cherubs, they were fast asleep, and baby angels this age slept a lot which the younger angel was thankful for at that moment in time.

 

“How are they Cas? Did you name them yet?” Asked Dean looking over at his children.

 

“Yes, I used the names we choose. I could not wait Cherubs get upset, so I found out if they are not named. The tiny baby, the boy, he was born last I called him Ryan. I thought he would need the name.”

 

Dean laid back on the soft pillow and beamed back at his angel.” I agree with that statement, but there is something you're holding back what is it?”

 

“I changed the princess' middle name to Elara; she holds the solar system in her wings.”

 

“Jupiter’s moon, I’m not mad Cas, I love it.”

 

“She’s the mix of both of us. Teo looks like me he holds the world in his wings. Ryan the sea and sky. You, my love, have the universe in yours. I am the dark matter that holds them all together. I told you once that you could change, and we would not know how. You’re a full angel my love, one with grace and soul, as are our children. They have core grace and soul. I feel small compared to you all.”

 

“Cas, I don’t know what to say.” Whispered the hunter in shock.

 

“You have wings that are chocolate brown; they are magnificent.”

 

“Cas never feel that you are nothing, you are the heart of our family, without you, we could not carry on. We love you little angel, your our everything.”

 

Castiel smiled and sat down next to Dean. “I feel that I have a place that I am loved that, I am wanted. I never always believed that in heaven. I was an outcast even before I rebelled, asked too many questions, had to become like them. You breathed life into me, made me see what I could achieve. I never said thank you for that Dean Winchester. You’re my world.”

 

Dean held his arms out and the angel sank into them like he was a magnet drawing him closer. “Sappy Alpha,” Dean muttered.

 

“You love it.” Grinned Castiel.

 

Dean stroked through his Angel's thick black hair. “Don’t you know it?” The hunter kissed him and held his angel tight.

 

Castiel sighed with contentment, never had he felt so at peace, so happy and so loved in all the life times he had lived.

 

“I can’t wait to hold them in my arms.”

 

“You will my love; they will be up for a feed soon.”

 

“I know there half human, but I thought they would be like you not be needing food.”

 

“They will need food until they hit their first birthday. Then when they hit one, they will grow faster, sleep less and won’t need sustenance. They will, however, have taste buds and can eat if they wish. They are lucky; I miss burgers.” Bemoaned the angel, looking sad.

 

“I wish you could have, that angel.”

 

“I miss your human food. I miss tasting you.” Laughed the angel, with a twinkle in his azure blue eyes.

 

“Cas Shhh we are in a nun-run hospital.” Dean went quite red.

 

The angel chuckled. "Well, it's true. I miss you, Dean. I have something to tell you, and it's not good news, my love.”

 

“What happened, did they, do something?” Dean laid back and closed his eyes. Castiel sat up and stroked Dean's beautiful brown hair. Kissed him on the forehead and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“They messed about with your fertility I was told. I don’t know how, but we are not sure if you can carry any more children.”

 

A tear ran out and down the hunter’s cheek. Deans breath shuddered, and he sniffed. “We have three kids Cas, that's more than enough we are lucky to- to have them.”

 

“I’m sorry my love if I could change it I would.”

 

“I no angel, just give me time okay, please.”

 

“I promise, but tell me if you-“

 

“Hit code red.” Dean opened green eyes and stared at Castiel.

 

Blue eyes went soft, and the angel nodded. “I will be here for you, know that. Do not be scared to come to me.”

 

“Never.” Muttered the hunter.

 

They both heard little whimpers, and there was a knock on the door. Castiel went to open it.

 

“Oh just in time the triplets are just waking, and Dean wishes to help feed them. Dean this is Novice Sofia she wants to help us feed the Cherubs.”

 

“Hello, Dean, who do you wish to start with?”

 

“I have not seen my babies; I would love to see them all. They need feeding first so just hand me one.”

 

“Let’s get the one that’s making the most fuss.” The Novice said kindly.

 

Dean was handed Teo-Zhane, the Novice, helped by putting a pillow under his arm.

 

“Hello little one, I’m your daddy.” Dean stroked his tiny face; he could not quite believe how little the baby was.

 

Castiel handed him a bottle. “It’s got my grace, honey and we pumped you in your sleep. They will need this until they are one.”

 

“Why do they need your grace and honey? I get why they need my milk. Can they have my grace, if I have it?”

 

Castiel looked apologetic. “We have no clue what your grace is made of until we ask Chuck, we need to stick with mine. The honey because it’s sweet, all Cherubs need something sweet for the first year. Honey is the most natural thing in the universe. We even have bees in heaven.”

 

“That’s why you like bees so much.” Giggled Dean thinking back to a naked Cas covered in bees.

 

Castiel knew what Dean was thinking and went bright red. The babies fed well. They were all past to their daddy Dean so he could have a cuddle. He marvelled at their tiny wings and what they stood for.

 

“We have a family Cas, I never thought I would have one, or deserved one. I promise I will be the best daddy.” The hunter sniffed.

 

“Of course you will my love. I never have any doubt about that. You will show them baby and how to make her run. How to make the best pie, and how to look after them self in a fight. You will show them how to love, and be brave, to be kind to others and play that noise you call rock music.” The angel winked.

 

“Hey.” Shouted Dean grinning at his angel. Then he had a thought, and he frowned. How would he cope when his Alpha told him what to do, in front of the children? Would they not listen to him? Not take his discipline seriously?

 

“Dean, what is wrong, are you not feeling well?”

 

“I just feel tired Cas. I need to sleep is that okay?”

 

“Would you tell me if there was something bothering you?” Asked the angel worried now.

 

“Of course angel. Let me rest now. I need to get my strength back.”

 

Castiel knew his mate was lying to him but said nothing. He took Ryan back who Dean was holding at that present moment and slipped him back into the cot with his siblings. Dean had rolled over snuggled into his blanket. The angel went back over, and he felt the hunter slip into slumber. Maybe his mate was actually tired. So the angel left it but he knew something was bothering his mate and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean was woken three hours later for his scan. They also needed to take more blood. So the hunter let them. Dean went into the MRI scanner and listened to music; he was not scared of the confined space. He had time to think about the issues that were bothering him. Maybe he should bring this up with his mate if he let this fester it would just get worse, and he would only get more panicked about it. When Dean came out, they also did an ultrasound, and the doctor was waiting for him with the rest of the results. The hunter had not asked for his mate to be present, not wanting to bother him with this.

 

“So Dean, it looks like the Rit Zien have coursed issues with your fertility, you can’t have any more children. I am truly sorry to bring this news to you.

 

“I guess we have three healthy babies and we should be thankful for that.” Whispered Dean, not looking at the doctor.

 

The MRI scan shows you have slight damage to your back, but we can heal that with grace.”

 

“You can’t treat my baby making parts with grace?”

 

“No, because they did damage making it impossible for us to treat you. They are good at healing, so they knew what they were doing.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Now lay down on the cot, and I will heal your back.”

Dean did as was instructed and the Doctor treated his back. The hunter felt so much better afterward.

 

“We did the scan to make sure they did not damage other parts of you that we could not see. Only Gabriel could do a full scan. Human inventions are helpful to us lesser angels. We are waiting for your blood, but as your grace takes over your body entirely, I think it will heal you of anything that’s going on in there anyway.”

 

“I thought Cas said I was a full angel now?” Asked Dean in puzzlement.

 

“Not fully, you are in parts still human. That’s why we need to keep an eye on you. We can let you leave once your transformation is over, we will test your healing ability’s to make sure all is working fine.”

 

“That seems fine, thanks for your help, it’s hard to trust any of Castiel’s, family.”

 

“I understand Dean, but Sister Agnes has this place on full lock down no one can enter this hospital that wants to harm others. Plus I’m on your side. I know that does not help but, I won’t harm you. I only hope you can come to trust me.”

 

“Thanks, Doc Carly. I can see you're helping my family and me. Plus Cas and Chuck would kick ass if anyone tried to harm us.”

 

The doctor laughed. “Yes, I know, I would love to have seen dad kick them Rit Zein honestly.”

 

Dean laughed his green eyes lit up with mirth. “Yeah Chuck may be a dork, but he can kick ass, so can Cas.”

 

“Well let me get you back to him before he comes looking.”

 

“I need to tell him all this. Don’t say a thing.”

 

“I can’t anyway but I won’t. Come on I can feel my brother's worry from here.”

 

The doctor pushed Dean back to his room. The hunter felt the buzz of anxiety from the link he had with his mate. So he sent back love and calm through the link. Castiel met them half way, his blue eyes searching for Dean, his eyes landing on the chair his mate was in.

 

“Castiel will you take Dean from here? I need to get to the lab see what his bloods are doing. Dean talk soon.”

 

“See you soon Doc.” The doctor walked away waving.

 

“So how are you doing Dean?”

 

“Tired, that scanner is loud.” Remarked the hunter.

 

“Did they tell you anything?” Asked Castiel a little too casually.

 

Dean blew out a breath. “Cas look I can’t tell you, not yet okay.”

 

“Dean don’t lie to me not again, not today.”

 

“When did I lie to you?” Enquired the hunter perplexed at the accusation.

 

“You said you were tired and had nothing on your mind.” Grumbled the angel.

 

“I was tired.” Dean folded his arms but said nothing more on the subject. “Take me back to the room.”

 

The chair stopped, and he heard the angel’s breathe catch slightly.

 

“Please.” Dean amended.

 

Castiel pushed him into the room and helped Dean back into bed.

 

“I can look if you don’t want to tell me. If it’s easier for you?”

 

“What no punishment?”

 

“Your sick Dean, I don’t think it’s the time or place. Just please don’t do this, not now.” The angel pleaded.

 

Green eyes locked onto blue and he turned and faced the wall. Ignoring his mate. “Just go Cas I can’t deal with this or you.”

 

“I’m not leaving; I promised you that. I will be with our children.”

 

Castiel felt torn. _He could yell and punish Dean, but what would that achieve? He could get Charlie to look into Dean’s files, but that was deceitful._ The angel looked at his mate’s body and felt sad; he did not know what to do _. They had been happy and had been joking, and it had changed. Was Dean feeling depressed again? Was he just feeling ill?_ _No, he was worried, about something but he would not talk. They had gotten over this, so he thought._ The angel looking at his children all fast asleep and felt adrift, detached. He started to tremble, and tears spilled from his blue eyes. His body shook with silent tears, and he gasped for air he did not need. The angel sank to the floor not understanding what he needed or wanted. _What was he going to do? How was he going to fix this?_

 

Dean heard a noise and thought Castiel had gone. Looking up thinking the children were awake and saw the angel crying and shaking on the floor. **No, not his Cas, what had he done? This was all his fault. He was tired, just tired and he tried to get to his mate, who needed him. Why was he crying had he Dean made him cry? That beautiful angel should never cry, not because of him.** Dean pushed the blankets back, he felt so hot, and his feet wobbled. The hunter felt dizzy, but he tried his best, trying to stand. The floor came rushing to find him, and he hit the hard hospital floor with a thud.

 

Castiel turned and saw Dean sprawled on the ground. No, what Dean. The angel rushed over and picked his mate up. The hunter was burning up; sweat dripped off him, he was shaking. Mumbling incoherent words.

 

"Cas I'm sorry, do' cry so sad."

 

"Shhh baby it's ok. Just please be okay. It's not your fault." Castiel called for help, and in a couple of seconds, the Doctor and Sister Agnes was there.

 

"I was upset, and he tried to comfort me, he's ill why?" Cried the angel."

 

“It's his grace Castiel. It's at odds with his human self. The soul and core grace are fighting his body. You need to send for Chuck we have not seen this before. We have no idea how to treat this."

 

Castiel did not want to leave Dean, but he needed to.

 

"Go Castiel go to the prayer room he will hear you better in there. We will look after him for you." Sister Agnes pushed her brother towards the door with some urgency.

 

Dean started to fit, and Castiel felt sick. The babies also began to cry, and Castiel's heart broke. One last look at his family he rushed out of the room hoping his father could help his mate and it was not too late to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, leave it like this.... What will happen I wonder?


	8. How I met my Human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel worries about his mate but tells him a little about the first time he met Dean.

 

Castiel ran, he did not think about flying there, he came to a sudden stop turned the corner and skidded, slamming into the door to the faith room. He grunted and flung the door open, it creaked and came off its hinges. The angel looked around making sure no one else was in the room, but it was empty. The room was painted a buttery yellow. The walls held a large notice board and good news posters. There was a prayer tree to the left of the main door. They were different size chairs scattered around the room. There was a corner for children with bean bags and a small red table with craft items on it. The angel walked up to the small altar, grabbing the altar cloth and with his one free hand held the small crucifix and closed his eyes. 'Chuck, hear me, please. Dean needs your help. His body is sick; his grace is burning up. I can’t lose him not now.' The little angel begged, tears fell, but he did nothing to hide them. Dropping to his knees a position he found himself many times lately. He prayed again to his dad, hoping he would hear him.

A boom resounded around the room, and the little angel looked up with watery blue eyes. Wiping his eyes on his beloved trench coat, he sniffed. 'Was his father here for Dean?' The angel felt a tug on his grace, telling him to stay. The angel reluctantly remained in the room, sitting below the alter clasping his hands together. 'Dean, please be ok.' He prayed. Sending love back down the link telling his mate he was there for him and he was near.

Chuck materialize into Deans room, he was wearing a Boston Red Sox hat and hoodie. Looking like he had just been to a game.

“I did not hear sister; I was having fun.” The God looked ashamed of himself.

“Father we all need downtime. I am just glad you heard Castiel’s cry for help.”

“What is wrong with him child?” Asked Chuck worried for his friend.

“It’s his grace, and his soul they seem to be at war with each other.”

Chuck came over to Dean who had just stopped fitting. The hunter laid silent to silent, his fever raging his body. Chuck put his hand over his friend’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Get out of the room, take the children. I need to assist Dean, but it may harm them and yourselves.”

Sister Agnes and Doctor Carly took the children and left the God with Dean.

“Dean listen to me. I will help you. Your soul and grace seem to be irritating each other. It will be okay I promise. Your children were born like this, but you were thrown into this, and your human body is rejecting the changes.”

God held Deans soul still then he pulled at the core grace and mixed them together, he poured his life aura into the mix, and they both settled. The soul and core grace, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle no longer at war with each other. Chuck stayed with Dean over the next couple of hours making sure his friend was out of danger, that his temperature had settled. Dean’s body had healed, and Chuck wondered if he had treated all of his friend's ailments only time would tell.

“Wake Dean it's time, your children and your mate need you.”

Green eyes flickered, and the hunter smiled up at his friend. “Chuck, what are you doing here?”

“You were sick Dean, but I fixed you.”

Dean smiled weakly. “I feel tired Chuck.” The hunter noticed the get up his friend was wearing. “Did you go to a game?”

The God laughed. “Yes Cas called me, but you come first, my family.

“Thank you, Chuck I know you’re a busy man.” Yawned Dean.

“My family comes first, I know they have not before. I know I have made mistakes.”

“We have all done that Chuck, you are forgiven.”

“You’re a great man Dean Winchester. Now let me get my son. You will need your rest.” The God hugged his friend, and he was gone, within the blink of an eye.

Castiel walked into the room and rushed up to Dean. “Father said you were better. I was scared, Dean.”

“I’m sorry Cas, I can’t remember much. There was something I was going to tell you, but it's gone.”

“It’s okay sweetheart; you were sick. You need rest; we will look after you.”

“Are the children ok?” Asked Dean looking around not seeing the babies.

“They are fine, now let’s get you into the bath it will make you feel better.”

“Okay angel, will you carry me? My legs don’t feel like mine at the moment.”

“Of course Dean. Let me go see to it, and I will come get you.”

“Cas, I- I know something was bothering me, you asked if you could look. Please look I need you to no.”

“Later my love when everything is settled. I don’t want you upset over this.”

“Okay angel if you think so.”

“I’m your Alpha, and I say so. I love you, my darling boy.

“Bossy angel.” Dean grinned.

“You love it.” The angel winked.

Dean just laughed and shook his head.

Castiel filled the bathtub up and carried Dean and placed him in the bath. Washing and soaping him up. Massaging his neck and scalp. Enjoying the sweet noises, he was drawing out of his mate.

Dean looked down and could see a tent in the angels pants. “Need help their angel.”

“Not while you’re sick Dean. I can wait, but when your better don’t think I don’t want you because I do.”

“Dean averted his eyes and looked down. “My body is-.”

“Marvellous and you have carried our children, I will want you always never think I won’t.”

“Do you think that we can’t have anymore? They said they could have done damage.”

“Did they not talk to you about this at your scan?”

Dean looked at the angel. “What scan? Did I have a scan.” The hunter looked confused.

“Don’t worry about it sweet boy; I will get to the bottom of this. Now let’s get you out of here and dressed before you get cold.”

So Dean did not even remember the scan that was a worry. He needed to talk to the doctor about Dean having an assessment for his depression. After he got his mate settle, he would go and find the doctor.

Making sure Dean was fast asleep. The children were asleep in the nursery, giving his daddy a break. Castiel went to find Doctor Carly. Her room was vacant, but the angel decided to wait for her. Upon seeing his mate’s notes on her desk, he made up his mind to look. Knowing it was wrong he needed to know what was going on, and this was the only way. Dean had an issue with his back, but they healed it with grace, they stated in his notes that the Rit Zein had done irreparable damage to his mate’s fertility. How was he going to tell Dean it would break his heart? The angel slipped out of the room to wait for the doctor to come back.

“Castiel what are you doing here?” Asked the doctor in surprise.

“Deans sleeping and the children are in the nursery, but I need to talk to you about his mental health.”

“Come in then.” The doctor moved Deans notes out of the way, but Castiel said nothing after all he had seen them.

“Dean and I have discussed him being assessed and maybe going on medications. Having someone to talk to about this issue will be of befitting to him.”

“We can do that here, and you can fly him in for sessions?”

“Yes, of course, I will. I know it’s all confidential, but I will need to know about any medications he’s on because I need to be the one that gives them. I can’t trust him to take them or take too many.”

“I see yes that’s acceptable. I’m sure Dean will see it that way.”

“I will talk to him about it. I still have certain trust issues around Dean’s mental health. He understands this I feel if he gets the help that will get better. It did not help when he was carrying the triplets I found him in the kitchen with a knife.”

“We will have to look out for post-natal depression of course, also keep a close eye on his mental state. With the issues, the Rit Zien left him with.”

“He does not remember, and unless he remembers on his own, I won’t have you telling him Carley.”

“You can’t keep something that big from him Castiel.” The doctor seemed shocked at the notion.

“I can; I am his mate. It will do no good for him to dwell on that. May be you are wrong, and he will get pregnant. I will tell him when I feel he can handle it. Just he’s to weak.”

“The tests don’t lie, brother, do you think this is wise?”

Castiel stood up and stared down at the doctor, looking quite intermediating. “Do not cross me sister not on this, not to keep my mate safe.”

The doctor held her hands up. “I won’t say a word Castiel; I care for Dean as well.”

“Good, then that’s settled. Let us know when you can do the assessment and get help for Dean.”

“I will place this as urgent and get it sorted this afternoon.”

“Good I need to get back. Talk soon.”

Castiel left, feeling better than he had. Dean would be mad that he meddled, but he would not find out. Castiel was his mate, and he needed to start acting like it. The angel looked in on the Cherubs and talked to them and then went to the family room to see if Dean was awake yet.

Dinner would arrive soon, and the angel wanted his mate to eat and get strong so they could leave the hospital.

Castiel softly stroked Deans face. “Sweet boy wake-up, it's supper time.”

“Cas I was dreaming.”

“Was you sweetheart, what about?”

“Mmmm you, and the babies, we were at the nest, and we had a picnic.”

“That sounds wonderful darling. Your supper tray's here I want you to eat at least half today.”

“Did anyone tell you, that you’re a bossy angel?”

“Many times.” Smiled the angel. “You need to eat my love, or we will never get home.”

Castiel help Dean sit up, and his mate drank a glass of water. Novice Sofia brought the supper tray and left again. Looking on the tray, the hunter turned his nose up. Carrots, pork loin spinach, and potatoes.

“Yuk Cas I’m not eating that.” Dean turned his nose up at the food on his plate.

The angel has to admit it did not look appetizing. “What do you feel like eating my love?”

Dean thought what he would like to eat. “Lasagne and garlic bread and apple pie.” The hunter said with conviction.

“If I get you this you have to promise to eat at least half of it love.”

“I will angel, I promise.”

“Castiel called for Gabriel telling him the reason why he needed the food. That he and Sam and Charlie could visit the next day. But Dean had to eat before they came.”

Castiel smiled and walked out of the room and out to the small court yard.

“Hey little bro, Charlie, and Sammy are baking up a storm, and we will get him eating and home.”

“Thanks, Gabe, it’s not like Dean not to eat, but he’s been in the wars so to speak.”

“If I had known Cassie, I would never have- If there is anything I can do. I feel like I let my family down.”

“You did nothing of the sort, without you Gabe they would have run off with my babies. You saved them don’t you see. We need you, big brother. Now let me get this to Dean, and we will see you all tomorrow.”

“Send him our love, and I can’t wait to hear the baby’s names. See them again and Dean-o.”

“I will be here for you at ten okay, now go make sure Sam and Charlie had not burnt down the bunker.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes opened in horror. “Yeah, I better be on that.” The older angel vanished, and Castiel shook his head.

Castiel walked swiftly back to Dean. “They send you their love and will be here at ten tomorrow. I forget they don’t know there Cherubs names.”

“Yeah that’s strange, I can’t wait to tell them.”

“Now you have a promise to uphold, did you want to feed yourself or did you want help?” asked the angel smoothing a stray hair from his mates face.

“Hum well.” Dean looked away slightly embarrassed that he would need or want help.

“It’s okay if you require help baby, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Yeah, I would like help, if that’s okay,” Dean whispered.

Castiel helped Dean took a napkin in his pajamas and heaped some of the lasagne of a plate his brother had provided. The angel made sure it was not too hot and fed the first bite to his mate.

“That’s amazing.” Moaned the hunter smacking his lips.

“Good” The angel fed most of the creamy, tomato pasta to his hunter with bites of crusty garlic bread.

“I want pie now please Cas.”

Satisfied his mate had eaten half of the pasta he scooped up the flaky pastry and apples. Dean managed half of the pie until he could eat no more.

“I know you are not well.” Muttered the angel.

“How?” The hunter asks his mate.

“No way would my mate leave half an apple pie.”

“Any one would think I was addicted to apple pies.” Grumbled, the hunter in a huff.

“You are Dean Winchester. Within the first two days of meeting you, I knew three things about you. You were stubborn, loyal and had a thing for pie.”

Dean burst out laughing. Castiel soaked up the sound it was music to his ears.

“You were an angel new to earth what did you think about all that?”

“That you were strange, but the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.”

Dean turned his jade green eyes upon his angel and swallowed thickly. “You did?”

Castiel smiled at the memory. “Yes, It was strange because I had not thought of Chucks creations in such a way before. You use to tell me not to get in your personal space, and we would stare at each other a lot.”

“I thought that was an angel thing.”

Castiel just grinned, his nose crinkled up. Dean loved that smile. “That was all me.” He winked. “It was a game I wanted to see if you would stop me, but you never did.”

“Crafty Angel.”

“Got me what I wanted.” The angel shrugged. He trailed his fingers lightly over Dean’s face. “My light, my always.”

Dean pulled his mate down. “I love you so much Cas.”

“As I love you.”

They laid in each other's arms giving each other comfort until it was time for their children to have a feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Litte worry. Sweet and cute.


	9. The matter of lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hides his pills still feeling unwell.

 

Dean had woken up early. The older hunter had wanted the babies to be put in their best clothes with his family coming. The hunter was excited, and it rubbed off everyone he met. He managed to eat most of his pancakes that morning, and his mate was pleased with him.

 

“Hey, princess daddy has a killer outfit for you.” The older man grinned at his little girl. She cooed back at her daddy. He dressed her in a little orange dress that had her looking like a flower. The hunter topped it off with a little headband that had an orange flower adorned on it.

 

“You look very cute I hope Uncle Sammy or Aunt Charlie brings a camera. So little Teo you're next.”

 

The new dad dressed the little boy in a green onesie that had little bikes and trucks all over it. Then he turned to his little Ryan. “Papa will love you in this baby boy” He laughed. The outfit made him look like a little bee, with yellow and black stripes and a little sting sticking out of his butt.

 

Castiel walked in and saw all his children dressed up. The angel's eyes lit with amazement when he saw, Ryan dressed as a bee.

 

“What do you think papa they look so cute.” Gushed Dean not caring how he sounded.

 

“They do my love, you have done well.”

 

“I hope one of them brings a camera. I can’t wait to start filling a photo album.

 

“Of course my love but they do things like that online don’t they?” The angel looked flummoxed.

 

“Yeah, but you can’t hold that and look at that all the time can you.”

 

“Don’t worry we will get you one.” Determined to make his mate happy with anything his heart desired.

 

Just before ten Castiel went and got his family and brought them back to the room.

 

“No mentioning us having more children, or his depression. Just keep things happy and focused on him getting better and the kids.” Warned the little angel, not wanting Dean to get upset.

 

“He’s okay though Cas?” Asked Sam with concern for his older brother.

 

“He will be fine Sam. Just he needs our help at the moment.”

 

“I have news for him.” Said Sam looking worried. “Dean needs to know I won’t hide it.”

 

“It better not upset him.” Frowned the angel.

 

“Well, I hope not. You have learned by now Cassie not to hide anything from Dean.”

 

Castiel went slightly red. “Yes, I agree with that brother. Well, let’s go, or he will wonder why we are not coming.”

 

“Charlie sent this camera and apologized that she can’t come. She’s found a job and starts today. She wants to stay close to the bunker and wants more independence.”

 

“Good for her.” Nodded Castiel in acceptance of his adopted sister-in-law.

 

They walked into the family room. “Hey, Dean.” Sam rushed up to hug his brother.

 

“Come see the babies.” Grinned Dean. "Wears Charlie?”

 

“She’s got herself a job says she’s sorry, but it’s her first day.”

 

“Good for her, I’m glad she’s putting down roots.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I want to tell you. Me and Gabe well you know we are an item. He’s asked me to become his mate.”

 

“Oh wow, you two. That’s amazing Sammy.” Grinned Dean hugging his little brother.

 

“Yeah, and I want to go back to school. I start at KU in the fall.”

 

“Sammy I’m so pleased for you. Will you live in the bunker?”

 

“Yeah, Gabe can take me to college it’s too far to travel. I want to be near my family. I know you guys will be going back to the nest, so I need to put down some roots like Charlies doing.”

 

“You really are family now Gabe” The older hunter smiled at his friend. “I’m so happy for you both.”

 

“I thought you might be mad at me Dean.” The older angel told his best friend.

 

“Why would I?” Dean asked in puzzlement.

 

“For defiling your little brother.”

 

Dean snorted. “I think that times long gone. No, just look out for him won’t you?”

 

“Sure will kid-o.”

 

“Oh, Dean the babies are dressed adorably. I have the camera, and we can put them in an album I found.”

 

Gabriel clicked his fingers. A red album fell on Dean’s bed. It had the babies first years, printed on it in golden letters.

 

“All we need is their full names. I put their date of births down and their weights." Explained the Archangel.

 

"This is unbelievable Gabe thank you so much." Sniffed Dean with tears in his eyes. “Well the little princess is called Lani Elara, the bigger boy is Teo Zhane, and little man is Ryan James.”

 

“I love them; it matches them perfectly.”  Gabriel turned and gasped at Deans back.

 

“You have wings; you’re an angel.” Gabriel bowed in respect of his new brother, and Dean did the same back to his friend.

 

“Dean, what does he mean?” Asked Sam needing to no.

 

“Cas told you when he took me and bonded with me. That I may change. Well, this is the change, I have become an angel like my children. I have a soul and grace. We are the new angels of heaven."

 

“Wow that’s amazing can you smite stuff?” Sam went into geek mode wanting to know every little detail.

 

“We don’t know much Sam." Said Castiel cutting in knowing Dean would not want a barrage of questions flung at him at the moment. “It will take time to see what he can and can’t do.”

 

Sam realized he would get no more answers today and left it. “I wish I could see them.”

 

“You can’t see the Cherubs wings?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“No, I looked but saw nothing.” Sam huffed in disappointment.

 

“When we are mates you will see Sammy.” Explained Gabriel “Not long now my love.”

 

"Changing the subject slightly, when will you be home Dean?"

 

“I have to have my mental health checkup and have to eat more than I can come home.”

 

“Okay not long now then. The bunker is ready for you. I guess you’re coming there first?"

 

“Yes just to have family around, when I feel better we will go back to the nest and spend time between the two places.”

 

“Well come on Sammy we best get you back.” Gabriel clicked his fingers again.

 

“This is what they made for you yesterday Dean-o. You eat up and get better. Come home to us.”

 

“Thanks, guys I will. I need to be home.”

 

Castiel looked with concern at his mate. “I will see you both out.” Sam and Gabriel hugged Dean and said a whispered goodbye to the children.

 

“He’s not doing too well is he?” Commented Sam, worried for his big brother.

 

“Better than he was, he’s just had three babies and his minds, not the best. He will be okay he just wants to get home.”

 

“Keep us, updated little bro, if there is anything we can do?”

 

“I will do no worries.”

 

Castiel walked back wondering how Dean would do with his assessment later.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean talked to his therapist and got on well with her. She was firm and kind. Her name was Ambriel, a lesser angel but she knew what she was talking about. They put Dean on two types of medication one for depression and one for anxiety. To see how he went with that. Dean was told he had to give them to Cas to look after, but that made him feel like he was not trusted. The doctors’ pager went off, and she apologized.

 

“I need to go see this patient Dean, would you mind making your own way back to your room?" The flustered Doctor asked.

 

“Sure no worries.” Dean shrugged.

 

“I will make a date for your next appointment with your mate.” The Doctor nodded and rushed out of the room.

 

Dean just nodded back. When the doctor had gone, he looked at his notes that were lying about. There were his after all. He wondered about the scan Castiel said he had, but did not remember. Dean read through the notes and found the fact he was now infertile by the attack on him by the Rit Zien. It was marked on his notes that Castiel had been to see the doctor and had asked for this not to be disclosed to his mate. Also, any medication to be given over to Castiel because he could not trust Dean with not taking them and it even mentioned the knife incident when he was pregnant.

 

Dean did not know what to say. Or do for that matter. There were two bottles sat on the doctor’s desk that were empty. The hunter poured the pills into each of them. He walked to the vending machine around the corner and put in a couple of dollars and pressed for the mints. Dean added the mints that looked like his pills into the bottles. Dean then went into the tiny craft room and found two little tie up bags and popped the real pills into them. Then he tied them around the bottom of his wings. His mate would not see them only he could get to them after all. When he got home, he could hide the pills.

 

Dean walked back to his room, feeling he had fooled his mate. Knowing the truth and he would milk this for all it was worth. He would not cry or scream he was past that. If Castiel did not trust him, there was nothing more to say. If he could not tell him something so important maybe he did not want any more children with him in the first place.

 

He would ask Chuck for suppressants also when he got back. The God had healed him after all, and there was a chance everything was back to normal. Dean walked back to his room feeling better than he had. Two can play at his mate’s game that was for sure.


	10. Time to go home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes home but Castiel finds his secret.

 

 

Castiel had noticed Dean had been more distant with him and he was not sure why. Well, he guessed it could be a trust issue with the pills. The angel wondered about his brother’s words, and he knew he had to sit down with his mate. The angel could not keep this hidden any longer from Dean.

 

“Dean would you sit; there is something I’ve been keeping from you. Please don’t be cross, I kept it from you because I thought it was for the best, but maybe I was wrong. I did it to keep the knowledge from hurting you, but I can’t do that anymore.”

 

Dean looked at his mate and saw he was really hurting. So he just sat and nodded.

 

“Before you were ill, you had a scan; I was not sure what for. I looked in your notes you had an issue with your back, and they healed you. I guess it was done when you gave birth. They did test’s, and you're infertile. I suppose I feel like I should have protected you better, like your mate, I could have done something.”

 

“Like what Cas? If you were in there, it could have made matters worse. Thank you for telling me but please don’t keep things like this from me. I know it hurts, but I have to deal. You can’t wrap me in cotton wool my entire life.” Implored the hunter.

 

“I wish I could. I wish I could protect you, even from myself sometimes. I made a promise to you, and I will keep it. Before your seizure, you wanted to tell me something, but you did not remember after. May I look in your head, I promise to not seek any other information. I just need to know what your worry was.”

 

“Yes sure that’s fine, but only that. The therapy I need to keep that between Amber and me for now.”

 

“I agree, do not worry.” So the angel got closer to Dean and pressed his fingers to his temples. He searched for the time Dean was ill and wondered what he had kept from him. There it was, and he broke away.

 

“Did you find it?” Muttered Dean not looking at his mate.

 

Castiel lifted his chin so he would face him. “Yes, sweetheart I did. I will still be your mate, and give your orders, be bossy like you call it. The Cherubs won’t think any different of you, they will listen, and you will always be their daddy. This is between me and you, no one else. I guess it’s my fault because you have not had a steady Alpha. I will rectify that.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha. I need that.”

 

“Why are you so unhappy my love?” The angel gently caressed Dean’s face, and the hunter's eyes flickered shut.

 

“I’m just tired; I want to go home. I want to be out of this place.”

 

“I will talk to the doctor see what we can do. I can’t make any promises, but you’re doing much better.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.”

 

“Rest, while the babies sleep, love.”

 

“Sure Cas.” Dean laid down, and Castiel pulled the blankets up. Grabbing his blankie and his teddy and snuggling his mate.

 

“Sleep well, my love.”

 

“Love you Cas.”

 

“Love you to my sweet boy.”

 

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

 

Castiel went to see the doctor who informed him that if the next set of blood tests are ok, Dean could go home. Castiel was happy and informed Gabriel to get the bunker ready. The angel flew back to the nest and made sure it was dust free and tidy that the baby rooms were ready and they had everything they would need.

 

Dean’s blood test came back fine, and they were ready to leave. They would all have to come back for monthly check ups, and Dean would have to come back twice weekly for his therapy sessions. The angel was happy he was taking his little family home, to start their new life. This is where he knew he would have to start to be a better mate and a good papa for the babies.

 

Castiel flew the children back first making sure they were secure in their bouncy chairs, and Gabriel and Sam were on standby to look after them. He had put all their belongings away, and it was just Dean he needed to collect.

 

“Are you ready my love?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” The hunter smiled.

 

When Dean reached the bunker, everyone shouted surprise. There were pink and blue balloons adorning the den. A banner ran across the room saying congratulations. There were a cake and pie, and finger foods sat on the table, and Dean could not believe it. Jody, Bobby, Alex, Claire, and Donna was there.

 

“Oh, Chuck I can’t believe you guys all came.”

 

“Idjit of course we came. I want to see my grandchildren.” Grumbled Bobby.

 

“How are my baby brothers and sister?” Cooed Claire happy for her kind of dad.

 

The girls picked the babies up and smothered them with love.

 

“Err.” Coughed Jody. “We have an announcement to make.” The sheriff getting closer to Bobby.

 

All eyes turned on Bobby and Jody.

 

“Bobby and I have become engaged.” She held up her finger showing a small ring.

 

“Oh wow, that’s amazing guys. You're like my mom now Jody.” Dean grinned at the flustered Sheriff.

 

Charlie squealed and ran and hugged her friends.

 

“That’s great guys.” Sam joined in the happy banter. “Me and Gabriel are going to mate; it’s kinda like angel marriage.”

 

“Well, this is one hell of a celebration.” Laughed Donna just glad that she belonged to this haphazard family.

 

“Do we have to have words boy.” Bobby turned his eyes on the older angel stood eating candy at the back of the den.

 

“No Sir we're good.” Blanched the Archangel not wanting to get in trouble with the older man.

 

“You hurt my boy, and we won’t be.” The old man muttered.

 

 

Dean was getting tired; the babies needed feeding. The Alpha realized this was his chance to assert himself.

 

“Dean, baby go and feed the children and get ready for bed.”

 

Dean smiled and picked up Teo and Ryan. “Charlie, can you bring Lani please?”

 

“Sure Dean no problems.”

 

“See you soon guys; I will say goodnight now.” The hunter told his family.

 

“Aww don’t go, Dean, stay.” They all shouted in protest. Dean looked at his Alpha not sure what to do.

 

“Deans had enough for one day. He’s just got out of the hospital and needs his rest. Go, Dean, I will be along soon when our guest have gone.”

 

“Okay Alpha.” Dean turned around and moved towards his bedroom. Charlie followed with her little bundle.

 

“Good for you Cas.” Grinned Gabriel. "Nice to see you putting your foot down."

 

“Deans a big boy he can decide stuff himself.” Grumbled Bobby not looking pleased with the little angel.

 

“No, he can’t.” Cut in Castiel. “I’m his Alpha and what I say goes. It’s about time I started acting like his mate, and I know what’s best for him. He would have stayed out here getting tired and missed his medication. Had a slip in his mood and would have felt worse for it. This way that was avoided. I did nothing wrong.”

 

“Good for you Cas.” Donna, spoke up listening to what the angel had said. “Dean needs help; I'm sure that his mate knows best.”

 

The angel smiled at the small deputy who had a strong bond with Dean.

 

“I agree.” Said Jody. “Dean's been drifting and needed someone strong to help him. He’s been through a rough time. I’m glad he has you Cas.”

 

“Well long as you look after my boy.” Mumbled the older hunter.

 

“I will Bobby don’t worry,” Castiel told the worried father figure.

 

“Gabriel can you take us back it’s passed the girl’s bedtime.” Asked Jody seeing that it was time to go back.

 

They all said good bye and Gabriel came back and helped tidied the den up.

 

“Thanks for doing this, making Deans night. It’s good that his family show that he’s loved.”

 

“No worries little bro.”

 

“I’m glad he has you Cas.” Confessed Sam. “I have been so worried about him, but I can trust you. You can be there for him more than I ever was.”

 

“I’m not perfect Sam. I don’t always get it right. But I do love Dean very much.”

 

“We all need to make amends for what we did. But you have gone out of your way to do that.”

 

“Thank you, Sam that means a lot. I will say goodnight.” Castiel walked towards the nursery finding his children fast asleep. Dean was sleeping in their bedroom also.

 

The angel looked at his sleeping mate and smiled. He spotted something not quite right with his left wing. There was something tied around the bottom of it. He pulled at it, and a tiny bag came away. In the bag was a pill bottle. The pills were medications he was sure of it. The angel went to get Deans pills and poured them into his hands, realized what a fool he had been. They were candy of some kind. Dean had hidden the real pills around his body.

 

Castiel was fuming but did not wake his mate; he would talk with him in the morning. The Alpha in him needed to calm down first. _‘How could he do that, keep them when he was not in the best of moods?’ 'Why would he put his life at risk like that?’_ Oh, he would get the answers that are for sure. Castiel moved his mate's other wing and found another bottle. Walking out of the bedroom he flew away needing a safe distance between him and Dean that night.


	11. Punishment of the brave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks with Cas. Dean chooses his punishment but all does not go to plan.

 

Dean woke the next morning a sense of dread settled in his bones. He could not feel what was wrong, but something was. Castiel was not there that in itself was strange. The hunter went into the triplet’s room and started to feed the babies. Gabriel came in and helped with the feed. Changed nappies and helped get them dressed. Gabriel had brought three little bear outfits, one in yellow one in orange and one in red.

 

“They look adorable.” Cooed Charlie as she took pictures of the babies.

 

They all did, and Dean was proud of his little family. They all grabbed a baby and settled them in the kitchen. The hunter putting all three babies in their bouncy chair. Dean had read music, or back ground noise was good for children to differentiate day and night. He had no idea if it worked on Cherubs. Sam had got him rock ballads lullaby’s for babies, so he put that on, and the children loved it.

 

“Gabe, have you seen Cas? He was not there when I woke up.” Asked Dean, feeling slightly agitated because his mate was not around.

 

“Cassie flew away last night, and he’s not been back since. No idea why. I called him, but he did not answer.” Shrugged the older angel.

 

“Maybe he’s gone to his Tibetan monks.” Sighed Dean, feeling that something was missing. “I need something to eat then medications.”

 

Gabriel cooked pancakes eggs and bacon for his family, and they sat around the table, eating in blissful silence. The triplets were making sweet baby sounds and content to watch their grown-ups eat breakfast.

 

Dean left the table and looked for the pills, but they were missing. The hunter realized with a shadow of a doubt that his mate had found then and that was the reason he was not there. _‘Oh, he was in a whole heap of trouble._ ’ Going back into the kitchen he decided to keep busy, baking brownies and pie. Making a lasagne for dinner that just had to be heated up when the time came.

 

“You okay Dean-o?” Asked the Archangel concerned about his friend.

 

“No, I’m in my Alphas bad books. I think I’m going to get punished this time.”

 

“Why, what did you do?”

 

So Dean told his friend. “I only did it because he had no trust in me and he was hiding stuff.” Huffed out the older hunter a disgruntled look on his face.

 

“Dean he stepped away because he’s angry with you is my guess. Yes, you are in for punishment when Cassie gets back.”

 

“He’s not going to listen to my explanation is he?” Sniffed the hunter getting upset.

 

“No probably not. Cassie can be rash at times; he’s so young.”

 

“He promised he would; we have a list of punishments, all five of them.”

 

“Go get a shower and some rest we will look after the babies, I will talk to him.”

 

“Okay, Gabe thanks.”

 

Dean walked off like it was his last day on earth. Yes, Dean had done wrong, but his little brother was going about this the wrong way. Getting Sam and Charlie to look after the triplets he searched for his brother and found him on a beach in Greece.

 

“So this is where you’re hiding.” The older angel sitting in on the warm sand, the sun beating down on his head. He clicked his fingers, and he had a cold glass of coke in his hands.

 

“I’m not hiding.” Mumbled the younger angel “I just needed time to think. I guess he’s told you.”

 

“Yes, he understands he gets a punishment. Even I agree that he needs one. The list Cassie, have you still got it?”

 

The angel took the punishment list out of his pocket.

 

“What does it say? Read it to me please.” Demanded the Archangel.

 

“That before any punishment we will sit down and talk. No shouting or behavior like that. If I’m irate, I will tell him, and then I will take a break.”

 

“You could have left a note. Dean thinks you will just get on with the punishment. That you will break the agreement.”

 

“I guess I thought about it. Why won’t he trust me?”

 

“Because you don’t give him any reason for him to trust you. Cassie, he tried to kill himself, he got bonded, and then he had children, all in a concise space of time. That man is the strongest human I have ever come across. But he still suffers I see it. You give him the traffic light system, he even told you about the nail. You won’t trust him. If he wanted to harm himself, he would have done so. When he held that knife in his hand, he could have called Sam or me, but no he called you. Punish him for the lie, but the concealment is all on you little brother. You pushed him to do that. Go back to him be the Alpha that he needs.”

 

Castiel nodded got up and brushed his clothes, of sand. “See you back home and thank you.”

 

“That’s what big brothers are for Cassie.”

 

Castiel flew back to the bunker and walked in. Gabriel landed beside him.

 

“We will look after the Cherubs you go deal with Dean.” The little angel nodded and walked to the bedroom.

 

Dean was not sleeping too anxious to let his body relax. Hearing the door open he saw his mate.

 

“We need to talk Dean.” Blue eyes bored into his skull, and the hunter could not maintain eye contact for long.

 

“I messed up,” Dean whispered green eyes looking down.

 

“We both did. But I can’t let you get away with lying and hiding the pills. I pushed you into this, but I will leave it up to you to see what punishment you feel fits the crime. I have brought you this; it’s a pill box, a compromise of sorts. I know you may forget to take them so this opens up each day.” Castiel handed his mate the box. “Is this acceptable?”

 

“Yes, that’s, thanks.” The hunter nodded, still not looking up.

 

“Now I will leave you ten minutes, and when I get back, I will need to know what punishment you have chosen.” Castiel walked out of the room saying no more on the matter.

 

Dean knew his mate was angry with him, that Gabriel had spoken to him. No way would Castiel back down like that. Dean looked through the punishments. Realising what he had done, Castiel had not trusted him, yes, but he could have spoken up about it. He did not have to get mad and hide them. The hunter knew he was wrong to conceal them and lie to his mate. There was only one punishment fitting the crime, and Dean knew what he had to choose.

 

Ten minutes later his Alpha walked back into the bedroom. “What have you chosen?”

 

“I just want to say I’m sorry. I was angry with you I know you had read my notes. I could have talked to you about it, but instead, I hid the pills. I was childish you're trying to be what I need yet I can’t be what you need. I guess I need to open up more, talk to you about what I want, what I feel is unfair.”

 

“That’s all I ask love.”

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

Castiel moved swiftly and sat by his mate. “I will love you always, we all make mistakes Dean, myself more than most. I won’t stop loving you because of that.”

 

“I need the top one Cas, the top punishment.” The hunter trembled slightly.

 

Castiel’s eyebrow rose up. “You sure about this Dean?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Take your clothes off,” Castiel commanded.

 

“Will they hear me?” Dean whimpered looking at the closed door.

 

“No, not to worry, now everything from this moment onwards, you need to listen to me.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Take your clothes off. No talking now.”

 

Dean did what he was asked, taking his clothes off and folding them because his angel was always neat.

 

“What’s your safe word, Dean?”

 

“Coda.”

 

 

“I will check in after every five smacks, and we will use the traffic light system. Green for okay, yellow slow down if you need me to stop use your safe word. Lay across my knee.”

 

The angel helped his mate to lay fully across his knee exposing his ass to him. The angel stroked the white flesh of the globes of his mate’s ass.

 

“I did not know you knew anything about safe words.” Muttered Dean slightly red in the face.

 

“I have been alive for a very long time my love; there is not much I don’t know about humans and sex. You will count every smack; you miss a smack we will start again is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“You will get ten for lying to me and a further ten for hiding the pills. Do you need your hands tied, because if you stop my hands, I will add more on?”

 

“Tie them up please Alpha.”

 

“Very well.” Castiel undid his tie and wound it around Dean’s hands. Making sure it would not cut off his circulation.

 

“This stays on until I take it off do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Castiel knew he would have to dial back his strength. Dean was part angel, but the Alpha had no idea how much angel strength he could take. Castiel brought his hand down hard and left a red hand print on Dean’s left ass cheek.

 

“One,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

 

Castiel again brought his hand down on the right ass cheek this time. Marvelling at the heated flesh.

 

“Two”

 

Castiel brought his hand down again and felt himself harden in his slacks.

 

“Three.”

 

‘Smack.’ The sound echoed around the room.

 

“Four.”

 

The angel hit the top of Dean’s leg this time. The hunter squirmed.

 

“Five.”

 

“You will stay still, or I will add more to your punishment.” The angel growled.

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“What is your colour?”

 

“Green.”

 

"Mm you should see your ass Dean, it looks amazing like this."

 

 

The Alpha could feel Deans cock hard against his legs dripping copious amounts of pre-cum. His mate was getting off on this that was for sure.

 

‘Smack.’

 

“Six”

 

Castiel brought his hand down faster.

 

“Seven, Eight.” Gasped Dean, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Castiel brought his hand down again, and Dean screamed out.

 

“Nine”

 

‘Smack.’

 

“T-Ten.” Shook the hunter his body trembling.

 

“What’s your colour, Dean?” The hunter could not get his words out.

 

“Dean tell me now.” Shouted out the Alpha his harsh tone brooked no argument.

 

“Green Alpha”

 

“Good.”

 

Castiel was hitting alternate now, making Dean’s legs and ass red. Loving the patterns and hand marks he was making.

 

“Eleven, twelve. I’m sorry Alpha. I won’t lie to you again.” Babbled Dean, crying so hard

 

“Oh, I know you won't my love. That’s five more for talking. You will learn Dean that when I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey.”

 

‘Smack.’ Castiel brought his hand down again.

 

“Thirteen.” Dean cried out.

 

Castiel stroked up and down his mates back; he was shaking his body trembled.

 

“What’s your colour love?”

 

“Green Alpha.”

 

“Are you sure Dean? You're not lying to me?” Castiel was getting uneasy about how his mate was handling this.

 

“No Alpha green please. I won’t lie to you not again.”

 

“I’m not sure I believe you, Dean.”

 

Castiel delivered two more blows to his makes back side.

 

“Fourteen, fifteen. Please, Alpha I won’t lie.” Babbled Dean. “Please don’t hurt me, not like dad.”

 

Castiel was about to hit Dean again his hand in mid-air when he heard the tiny voice of his mate pleading with him. ‘ _What John did, what?_ ’ But he had seen into Dean’s head all that he had suffered.

 

“Dean baby, I’m not hurting you. This is the punishment you had chosen don't you remember?” The angel was troubled, what was he going to do?

 

“Please, Cas I can't. Coda.” The hunter screamed out.

 

Castiel undid the tie and held his trembling mate to him. “Shhh baby its ok. I have you I will always have you. I need to see, whatever the therapy you have been having. It's unlocked some memories; please let me see Dean.” The angel pleaded with his mate.

 

“Ok Alpha.” Sniffed Dean.

 

Castiel with trepidation put his fingers to Dean’s head and saw the horrors that his mate had been through. Chuck had made the human brain into an amazing thing, but even an angel could not get past a block like Dean had. Oh, he saw it, the belts and the abuse he had suffered. No way would Castiel have let the punishment commence if he had known all that.

 

They both cried, angel and hunter. “I’m so sorry Dean. I love you so much.”

 

The angel healed his hunter without question. Grabbed his mate and cleaned him up. Made him drink some juice to get his fluid back up.

 

“We are never doing that again ever.” Sniffed the angel, burying his head into Dean's shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry Cas; I let you down.”

 

“Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry about. You can never let me down. Your so brave Dean, I will look after you from now on. I promise all is forgiven and we will work this out.”

 

Dean snuggled into his mate, and Castiel wondered if he could bring John back so he could smite him again.


	12. Dean Winchester the Atom bomb...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows there is something wrong and protects his family.

 

Six months had gone past. The Cherubs were chubby and happy little things. Dean’s medication was changed, and he had to stop feeding the babies he was sad, but he did not want to harm his children. They had switched to formula, and they seemed to be doing well on it. The problem that now faced Dean was, his heat, it would come soon now he was no longer breast feeding. He sent up a silent prayer to Chuck asking him. _‘If he was alright down there, i.e. his fertility. Could he have some form of birth control because he did not want any more children just yet.'_ The next moment a bottle popped onto his nightstand with two pills in it. One green that he would take before his heat and one red after his heat. The hunter grinned he could not wait to tell Cas.

 

Gabriel and Sam had taken Lani with them because Teo was a little under the weather. Dean knew it was just an excuse to spend copious amounts of money on his children.

 

“Charlie, can you look after Teo for me? I need to go by some cold stuff for him. I’ll take Ry with me.”

 

“Sure Dean, wares Cas anyway?”

 

“Not sure, he said he had things to do.”

 

“Ok well take your phone, call if you need anything.”

 

“Sure will do.” The hunter rolled his eyes like he could not go shopping without help. He loaded up the Impala the older hunter loved his baby, but she was not practical for three children and all the items they came with. So he was looking for something bigger and badass. For the moment though he had put a car seat and a small buggy sat in the trunk of the car.

 

Dean drove towards the town, but his spider senses (The hunter called it.) tingled. After what had happened with Cas, he started calling it that. Much to the strange looks his got from his mate. Sometimes he wondered if Metatron had left out all of Dean's favorite movies on purpose. Knowing that dick he did just that. The Impala started to splutter, and she came to a shuddering halt. Now through thick and thin no matter what baby was the one constant that never let him down. _‘He had done routine maintenance on her so why had she just stopped?’_ The hunter thought to himself.

 

The older hunter now on high alert got out of the car. Little Ryan was trying to eat his socks and seemed to be having fun doing so. Cas had given him an angel blade Dean not getting his own yet. The road was long and straight not another car passed him. There was a small wooded area to the right of him, and flat prairie lands for as far as the eye could see. Dean tried to calm his breathing down, but it became rapid, sweat dripped down his tee shirt, making marks on the dark fabric. His stomach rolled, a wave of sickness passing over him. Standing up straight he smelt sulfur permeate the soil ridden air. Through the window, he whispered to Ryan.

 

“Baby boy, protect yourself we have visitors.” Little sky blue eyes turned stormy and his little face scrunched up. The baby did not cry, but whimpered and wiggled in the car seat.

 

Five demons came out of the shadows of the trees and moved slowly towards the Impala. Dean turned. He had seen them out of the corner of his eye.

 

“What do you want?” The hunter spat shaking slightly but getting hold of himself. He could not show any weakness in front of these things.

 

“You and that abomination that you have there. We will kill you both, and then we will kill your family.” Hissed the demon.

 

“Have you not watched any villain films?” Tutted Dean shaking his head. “You don’t give the good guys your plan, your lot never wins,” Dean smirked at the demon who was looking puzzled.

 

The Demon that had just spoken was short and stocky with yellow teeth. “You won’t make it out alive Winchester.” He wheezed.

 

Dean stepped further away from the Impala, and the demon flicked his finger at two of his friends. Two of the demons came forward with cocky grins on their sallow lips. They got to the Impala but soon as they tried to get near they bounced right off. Growling they tried again. But it happened again; they could not get inside the car, to get to the Cherub.

 

Dean had to smile it looked like his boy had put up some kind of protective bubble around him and baby. The hunter knew all five would be pissed off and come for him. Knowing his little boy would be safe he pressed his hand calling for Gabriel and the link he called for his mate. His wings came out a proud and magnificent site, and a couple of the demons backed away.

 

“What you’re an angel now?” Hissed the demon who had done all the talking.

 

“Sorry did you not get the memo in hell?” Shrugged Dean with a laugh on his lips.

 

The demon rushed him and before he knew it yellow teeth was flying high in the air skidding down the road.

 

Castiel was standing there, in all his celestial glory. He glowed brightly as the sun his eyes blue not quite showing his real core grace yet. The Seraph looked over to make sure his baby was okay and was satisfied the Cherub could not be harmed.

 

Two more demons tried to come around the Impala and rush Dean from that side. The angel in full smite mode, extended his arm, and they flew into the woods coursing a path of trees to fall in their wake. Crashing and groaning the sound rattling the flat prairie lands.

 

Three demons out of commission the other two laughed and were holding something in their hands. Castiel was distracted Dean could see he was looking at the first demon he had thrown down the road. Bells rang in the hunters head; they were going to hurt his mate, no he was not going to allow that. Dean jumped at the last minute; the demons throw what looked like blazing holy oil at the little angel. Castiel realized at the last moment. Dean grabbed his angel, flung his large chocolate wings around his mate. His core grace bubbled to the surface. The green light blinded the area, winds picked up, and tornado sirens sounded in the far distance.

 

“Dean, love you can stop now, I’m not in danger anymore. Ryan is safe.” The angel got to the floor where his mate lay, his wings tangled up, in odd angles from his body. The hunter's arms were out stretched, and the green glow dissipated seeping back into his core.

 

Castiel looked around the area; it seemed like a nuclear bomb had gone off. No trees, no crops not a living thing in sight. Even the sun had gone into hiding.

 

 

Chuck, Gabriel, and Sam landed next to the Impala. The baby was crying now, and Chuck went to get his Grandson.

 

“What the hell happen?” Exclaimed the Archangel looking at the clear destruction.

 

Sam rushed over and tried to get to his brother.

 

“No Sam, don’t touch him.” Barked Chuck trying to stop the baby from crying.

 

“What’s wrong with him Chuck? What happened?” Asked the younger hunter. Apparently upset with the situation.

 

Castiel sat next to his mate; he was covered in muck and grime, shaking hands slightly carded through Dean’s fine hair.

 

“Demons attacked him; he needed medication for Teo who’s got a slight cold. Cas was with me, and you had taken little Lani. They had made the Impala stop somehow. I’m still working on that. Dean got out, and little Ryan here protected himself and baby.”

 

“I came when he called me.” Croaked Castiel, tears freely dripping down his face. “But did not see that two of them were going to through a bomb loaded with holy oil at me. Dean saved me, he jumped and then this happened.”

 

“Deans stronger than we all gave him credit for.” Submitted Chuck, jiggling the unhappy baby in his arm. “Even I did not realize the extent of his powers. He will need lessons to contain them better. We can’t have him blowing up a place if he needs to protect his family.”

 

Chuck waved his free hand; the area was restored to its former glory. “I don’t think demons will come after them again in a hurry. Take him back home son; he needs to recharge.”

 

“I should have been protecting him, not the other way around.” Sniffed the angel, stroking his mates face. Fearful apprehension etched on to his face, his blue eyes stormy and his hands shaking with sadness.

 

 

“Do you think he would have done any different Castiel? Dean loves you and will always protect you with his life.” Chuck said softly and kindly to his distraught son.

 

“I know.” Castiel looked down and smiled at his mate. “He’s wondrous, and I am blessed to have him. Will you bring little Ryan home?” The angel turned to his older brother.

 

“Yes, and we will get the stuff Dean wanted. Don’t worry Cassie we are here to help.”

 

“That’s what family are for. Look after my brother.” Instructed Sam.

 

The little angel picked his mate up checked to make sure Ryan was, in fact, okay and flew back to the nest. Dean would heal better there he knew for certain.

 

Chuck turned on Sam and Gabriel. “Castiel will take him back to the nest if you need help with the babies, Mae Ann said she would help. She’s grown fond of Dean and the family.”

 

“We will call her if we need help.” Gabriel smiled at his dad.

 

“Also congratulations on getting mated. For Dean and Cas, this is just the start. They will need your help.”

 

“We will be there for them.” Sam nodded his head.

 

“There is a war coming, be ready.” The God placed the baby in Gabriel’s hands. Smiled and vanished.

 

“What did he mean a war?” Enquired Sam not liking the sound of that.

 

“The prophecy, the real apocalypse. Demons won’t want to be shut away and neither will the angels.”

 

“So my family’s in danger again.”

 

“Yes sounds about right.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed his mate. “Back to the books for me then. Let’s get this little one home. When Dean’s better we need a war meeting but until then pizza and ice cream?”

 

“You know a way to an angel’s heart.” Grinned the Archangel.

 

Sam laughed, and they vanished with the Impala. Not seeing red eyes disappear into the trees.


	13. The calm before the storm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat and Chuck and Crowley visits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Religous context may be offensive to some people.)

 

Castiel bathed, cleaned and set Deans wings and left him to rest on their bed. The older hunter had still not gained consciousness. The angel was anxious but knew his mate needed time to recharge his spent energy. He communicated with Gabriel making sure the babies were well and did not need their parents at the moment. Castiel would have to fly back to the bunker for feeding time to expel some of his grace.

 

The angel was proud of his tiny son protecting himself like that. He was also proud of Dean, the fact he fought off five demons and protected him. All while his mate had not been well.

 

Dean’s therapy sessions were still twice weekly, and they took their toll on his mate. The angel knew Dean was disappointed that his prescription was strengthened. No longer able to breast feed. The new dose also made him have mood swings and feel sick; it would take him time to get used to the new regime. What he could achieve on a good day was staggering after the devastation he saw from his core grace. No one should ever mess with his mate, and he felt better knowing if he was not around that Dean could look after himself.

 

At feeding time Castiel flew to the bunker and put grace in the bottles. Teo was given his cold medicine. The children were bathed, dressed and a story read to them. Tonight Castiel told them about Noah and his Ark. The angel had first-hand knowledge after all. After they were down for the night, Castiel sent a little prayer into the night’s sky and blessed them. He flew back to the nest.

 

Dean was sat up in bed, his hair a mess and patterns on his face where his head had rested on a pillow. His eye lids were drooping. Like he would drop back to sleep at any given moment.

 

“Baby boy how do you feel?” Asked Castiel wanting to keep his mate awake.

 

“Like I was hit by a truck.” The hunter groaned. “Why do my wings feel so painful and stiff?”

 

“They were twisted out of shape. I had to set them, love.”

 

“Oh, that’s not good.” Dean sat up like he had just received an electric shock. “The babies are they okay?” The hunter started to panic.

 

“Calm down my love; they are fine. Sam and Gabriel are looking after them. I fed them, and they have been bathed and put to bed. Teo had his medication, and he seems fine.” Castiel ran his fingers up and down Deans back trying to soothe him.

 

“That sounds sweet. I should be there for them.” The hunter hung his head in shame.

 

“You are entitled to rest, baby. You’re a great daddy love.”

 

“I guess.” The hunter mumbled under his breath.

 

“Dean you know I don’t like you talking or thinking bad things about yourself.” Growled the angel not looking pleased.

 

“Sorry, Cas just tired and these meds make me feel moody.”

 

“I no love, I wish I could help you.”

 

“You do Cas, just by being here.”

 

“I will go make you dinner. Why don't you watch that doctor you like with the boots?” The angel grinned.

 

The hunter knew he needed to talk to Cas about something. For the life of him could he remember? His head was all fuzzy, but it was niggling at the back of his mind, and it bothered him. Well if it were that important it would come to him he was sure.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Things got back to normal, or what the hunter’s life classed as normal. Gabriel and Cas seemed to spend a lot of time in heaven leaving Sam and Dean time to bond. Sam researched the upcoming war and Charlie was off enjoying her new job. Dean felt slightly itchy his skin felt too tight, and he felt hot. He hoped he was not coming down with something. Maybe he caught Teo’s cold but that had been over a week ago.

 

“Sam I’m going out, we need shopping,” Dean said looking through the empty shelves in the pantry.

 

“Ok Dean, call if you have any issues,” Sam said absentmindedly.

 

“Yeah well if I do just look for the giant hole where the town used to be.” Dean sniggered.

 

Sam laughed his shaggy hair bouncing freely. “Chuck won’t be pleased if you flatten Texas.”

 

“No, I guess not.” Snorted the older hunter.

 

“Can you grab some more ice cream? We're out.”

 

“Sure no worries. Gabe left me a list. Are you sure you're okay to baby sit?”

 

“Yeah no, worry’s, there no trouble.”

 

“I guess they will be when they're more mobile. Cas says they sleep more for the first year and then bang they want to become angels.”

 

“Keep you on your toes or is that wings?” Surmised Sam.

 

“Not sure Sammy, but I can’t fly remember.” Laughed Dean with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Oh, Papa Cas will love that.” Grinned Sam.

 

“Yeah won’t that be fun. See how angelic he is then.” Dean snorted.

 

The older hunter grabbed the list, wallet, and keys and got in baby. The hunter was still fuming that the demons did something to her. They still had no clue, but she was fine, so he did not have to smite any more of them. Dean got to the shops and parked up. He was just about to get a trolley when Crowley popped up by his side, startling him.

 

“Fuck, Crowley what the hell are you doing? What is it with you creatures, you all need a frigging bell.

 

The king of hell growled, grabbed Dean and he felt the world tip sideways, and he found himself in a hotel.

 

“What the hell is this all about dude?”

 

“I can smell you for miles Dean. Did you want heaven and hell to descend on you? You have a price on your head my friend, and you’re just shopping?”

 

“My family needs food what else would I be doing.” The older hunter shrugged not at all bothered.

 

“Get them to deliver love it’s a thing. Wears your mate? The fool letting you out in your condition.” Grumbled the demon more to himself then Dean.

 

 “Huh.” Dean looked at the demon with a confused expression on his youthful face.

 

“You’re in heat had you not noticed?” The King of hell tapped his black shoes impatiently.

 

“Well no, it’s only happened once, and I was not paying attention.”

 

“Your skin is tight; you feel hot. Ring any bells love?” The demon rolled his eyes at the younger man.

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Dean sat on the plush bed. “I need to call Cas.”

 

“Do it and fast.” The demon snapped. “I can keep my lot away, but the winged dicks won’t listen to me.”

 

They both jumped when they heard a voice in the room. “It’s okay Crowley. I will take it from here.” The God said with an unpleasant look at the demon.

 

“Well nice to see you, Chuck, best be going people to see, souls to collect. Take care of yourself, Dean, need me call me love.” The King vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 

“Dean you need to stay in the bunker from now on. You and the kids.”

 

“Sure, Chuck. If you think we need to.”

 

“I need to talk to you, Dean. It’s the first message. It’s important that you listen.”

 

Dean looked at Chuck and not only saw his friend but a God. He glowed brightly like a thousand suns. Saw creation and the world’s being made. Dean saw planets he never knew existed with life teaming on them.

 

“Dean I am the Alpha and the Omega. Who is, and who was, and who is to come, the Almighty.”

 

Dean was in a trance; he could not look away even if he wanted to. Chuck's voice was commanding so kind and soft and, enticing.

 

In the light, Dean saw stars, seven of them. They turned in to angels. He saw seven churches with odd sounding names. They did not look like buildings, not on earth. Then he saw himself. The hunter was stood in warrior robes, all in green to match his core grace. The Omega shimmered like gold with a silver sword that matched the stars in the sky. Castiel, Gabriel and a boy that he recognized as Ryan stood next to him. Ryan also had a sword it was made of gold, doubled edged and it was so bright, like the sun. Then he knew with conviction in his soul that he would win with that.

 

Chuck mumbled again. “I am the first and the last, don’t be scared Dean I will always be here for you. Death and hell I hold the keys, and I will live for ever.”

 

“What does that all mean Chuck? It’s just a riddle.”

 

“You will know when the time comes son, you were born for this.”

 

“What are Gabriel and Castiel doing up there in heaven?” Dean asked needing to know.

 

“Writing to the churches, I have given them the rule.” The God spoke like that would mean something to Dean.

 

“But Cas, he’s not an Archangel.” Frowned the hunter, looking puzzled.

 

Chuck smiled. “He will ascend, it was foretold so shall it be. Call for him Dean; you need him.”

 

The God vanished, and the hunter was lost for words. ‘ _What did this all mean? Why was Crowley helping him?’_ Dean did not know what to think.

 

“Cas baby I need you. Some creepy stuff is going on, and I’m in heat.”

 

The sound of wings echoed around the room, and he caught sight of his mate. Castiel looked, well dull; his angel was always bright it was like when he had become human. The angel had lost that angelic glow.

 

“Baby, are you ascending?” Dean asked his mate.

 

“Yes, I fear so.” Moaned the angel, leaning heavy on the wall.

 

“I’m in heat Cas. I can get a toy to help me.” Dean did not want to trouble his ailing mate.

 

“No mate of mine is going through heat with a toy.” The angel growled.

 

“I’m not sure you're up for it Cas.” Dean was concerned now.

 

“I will be okay baby boy. I won’t let you down. Now go get a shower, clean up and I will call Mae Ann. Our family will need all the help they can. This heat may go on longer than normal. Your medications may have messed with it, I fear.”

 

“You will still need to fly back for feeding time. Can you store your grace for their bottles?”

 

“I could, but if anyone got hold of it, because of my status change, it would be disastrous. No, I need to call Gabriel to come to us.”

 

“Ok, Cas.”

 

Dean turned and went into the shower and washed up. The hunter dried and put soft pajama bottoms on and padded out to the bedroom. When he came out, he found his angel was fast asleep. He clicked his fingers, and a large pink dildo landed in his hand. ‘ _Dildo it is then.’_ The hunter smirked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off the book of Revelations. I had to change some of it to fit the story. I don't wish to offend anyone. I am Christan myself, my views are very modern. They would have to be, writing gay fanfiction.


	14. You are my Light...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk, its domestic fluff.

 

Dean was riding his favorite pink dildo. He still loved the colour, and Castiel indulged his passion for it. The hunter had so many panties now. Also skirts plus silky baby dolls. You name it he had it. Dean would often show them off to his mate, but they had yet to go back to sexual relations since the triplets were born. The hunter often wondered if the angel had gone off him. You did hear about it; partner’s losing interest once the kids were born. I mean his body was a mess of scars and stretch marks. His stomach sagged, and he had not lost his pre baby weight.

 

“I can smell your distress from here, whatever you’re thinking you’re, wrong now stop it.” Growled the angel narrowing his azure blue eyes at his mate.

 

“I was not thinking about anything.” Dean pouted.

 

“You know how I feel about lying Dean. I won’t put you over my knee, but I can still punish you in other interesting ways just remember that.”

 

Dean huffed and turned away. The dildo still up against his ass, he turned the thing up higher, and he screamed out.

 

“I thought I told you I would help you.”

 

“Yeah but passing out did not help me did it.” Hissed the hunter.

 

Castiel ripped the dildo from Dean’s ass, and it vanished. “Corner of the room now, ten minutes then you will explain what’s going on. Go.” Castiel’s tone was hard, and the hunter knew if he disobeyed it would be worse for him.

 

Dean got off the bed and slowly went over to the nearest corner where he could look outside. Grinning thinking he out smarted his angel. He sat and watched the world go by.

 

The angel touched Dean’s shoulder, and he jumped a mile.

 

“I did not mean to startle you sweet boy whatever is the matter? Up on the bed now please.” The angel was genuinely concerned for his mate and the way he was behaving.

 

Dean stood up his legs had gone slightly numb he wobbled. Sitting down but not looking at his angel he mumbled what had led him to the hotel room.

 

“I was going shopping, and then Crowley stopped me. We need food Cas. Anyway, he said he could smell me, and he was worried demons and angels would find me. So he left me here. Then Chuck came said strange stuff, and he left and then you came.”

 

“What strange stuff?”

 

“You will have to look Cas because I’m not sure.”

 

Castiel placed his fingers on Dean’s head and looked into his mate’s confused mind. “Yes, I see that’s odd. We need to write this all down. Sam would be a good help.”

 

“It reminds me of something and for the life of me I. The churches Chuck speaks of, there aren’t like the buildings on earth are they?”

 

Castiel looked impressed at his mate but expected nothing less of Dean. “No, not as such. We have a garrison, and you know I commanded the Eighth Garden. Heaven has thirteen Gardens they represent the thirteen apostles. The churches are a group of angels. Of course, by your law thirteen is unlucky. The thirteenth person at the last supper Judas betrayed Jesus.”

 

“Yeah but the devil kinda over took his body not entirely the dude's fault.

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean.

 

“What I read don’t look at me like that.” Huffed the hunter.

 

“Your knowledge of certain subjects astounds me sometimes. Anyway, you are correct. Also the Christian crusades, the Catholic Church wanted them to end, and the fighting broke out that was on Friday the thirteenth, of course, much the same at the last supper.”

 

“That about the holy grail?”

 

“Yes, the Knights Templar had the Holy Grail but were attacked.”

 

“Do you know where and what it is?” asked the hunter getting excited at the prospect at the one creature that may know the secret to an age old mystery, was his mate sitting by his side.

 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel smirked. “I’m a high up angel, and no I can’t tell you. I don’t think you realize how high my rank was. The Eights Garden commanded all the garrisons. Anna was my boss before she left. Then I took over. Dean the Eighth Garden is what you humans call Eden, and only four Archangels and my father were higher in rank. I rebelled, I fell for you.”

 

Dean gasped at the honest in those blue eyes. The hunter never realized until that moment what his angel had given up for him.

 

“That’s why you beat me up in the alley way because you gave up more than just your family. You gave up that rank and power and your ascension.”

 

“Yes, not many angels have a day named after them.”

 

“I’m sorry Cas. I never deserved your love or loyalty. I know you will get mad for talking like this, but I’m like any other human that walks this planet.”

 

“Dean don’t you see. When I was given the command to save you. It was an honour. I was going to bring you back and then would get my reward. I was prideful, and you know what they say.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I never gave the righteous man much thought. It was the first time I was scared a warrior like me showing weakness and in hell of all places. When I saw your light, at first, I wondered what it was, some kind of trick. I kept flying because I felt loved and a sense of home, which I had never felt before. I had never encountered these feelings before. You saved me, I was lost, and they would have killed me. You grabbed me, long before I grabbed you. I touched you and left my mark. I loved you from that moment the feeling so intense; I never wanted to let go. I brought you back up. You were so scared, you held me, even though you had been beaten for so many years. We're so kind to me so loving. Dean, you were not a monster. How could a monster do that? It broke my heart when I had to leave you when I made your body, made you whole again. I stepped on the trees and.”

 

“That was you, stepping on the trees?” Laughed Dean, “Wow you angels must spend a fortune on shoes.”

 

Castiel snorted. “I wanted you to hear me and you could not. I needed you to see my wings but you could not. I was disappointed. Never knew Michael had messed with you.”

 

“Yeah well, he’s a dick I’m glad he’s in the cage.”

 

“So am I Dean.”

 

Castiel moved around the bed. Held on to his mates hand, looked into peridot eyes and kissed his forehead. “You may never understand, but you’re my Light. Do you get that now when I say that? My always. Dean, I love you, but that word is too small for what I feel.”

 

“Oh Cas, just hold me please.” Whispered Dean so shuck up with what his mate had told him.

 

“Of course Dean always.”

 

The hunter and his angel held on not knowing what the future held but knew they would have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I chose number eighth garden for Cas? The number 8 represents Infinity and everything good in the universe which is infinite, such as infinite love, infinite supply, infinite energy, infinite time . . . in other words, 8 represents complete and unending abundance without any lack. Fits well with Dean and Cas I think.


	15. The dreams of home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go through a hard sad and hard time together. They come out stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Miscarriage is mentioned and we see Dean go through it.)

 

 

Dean sat on the old worn red couch, a sleepy baby girl in his arms. He rocked the boys with both feet, in their bouncy chairs. Gabriel and Sam were watching a movie, and Charlie was in her room. Cas was not feeling so good; he was in moult. Becoming an Archangel was not going to be an easy ride for his mate. The younger angel was sleeping at the present moment in time. Dean wanted him to rest.

 

They had been back a week, ridden out Dean’s heat. He remembers the nips and bites, the press of his mate’s hot thick cock. Cas worshiping his body. Those long fingers, the angel had left delicious bruises behind. The hunter could touch them, feel them under his shirt. It sent sudden arousal spiking through his body. Dean felt sexy again, wanted. The hunter had told Cas this, and the angel had him in every position possible, showing him without words what he thought to his mates thoughts.

 

“Dean, Dean-o are you with us?” Gabriel waved his hand over his friend’s face.

 

Dean blinked. Sudden awareness coming back in to focus. “Yeah sorry, Gabe had things on my mind.”

 

“Mmm bet you did. My question was, what you want for supper?” The older angel smirked knowing full well where his friend's mind had just been.

 

“Oh, anything will be all right.” Dean waved his hand not committing.

 

“I feel like Thai.” Mused Sam.

 

“Come with me, Sammy. I know an amazing little place.” The older angel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Sam nodded his head and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. They vanished with an audible pop.

 

Charlie poked her nose around the door of the den and wanted to know where everyone was.

 

“Dinner, I speculate Gabe’s taken Sam to Thailand for supper.”

 

“Huh well nothing like authentic meals, he spoils us.”

 

“I’m going to put the children down, then check on Cas, see how he’s doing.”

 

“Need any help?”

 

“No, it's fine thanks, Char.”

 

The redhead nodded and plonked herself down in front of the movie they had started to watch.

 

Dean put Lani in the twin sling along with Teo, and he picked up little Ryan. The little boy was growing like a weed and was catching up with his brother and sister. They were healthy weights chubby little things, there wings silky and glossy, fluffy like duck down. Cas had told him they would moult after their first birthday one of many times before they hit angel adulthood.

 

Dean set the babies down on the waiting bath mat. They babbled and gurgled to each other. Running the water, he made sure it was at the right temperature and put the happy cherubs in their bath seats. Splashing and squealing having a bit of fun. Dean smiled, putting the many toys they had in with them. Washing their grubby faces and talking to them he loved bath time.

 

After bath time it was a diaper change, story, and a bottle. The cherubs never demanded to be fed at the same time much to the hunter’s relief, so he did them one at a time changing the feeding patterns. Lani was first in the morning, Teo at lunch and Ryan at bedtimes. Not like human children they only needed three feeds a day. Putting them in bed and kissing them. The hunter moved to his princess and stroked her hair. It was going a darker brown now; her eyes were a mixture of green and blue.

 

“I love you to the moon and back princess.”

 

The little girl's eyes fluttered, a smattering of freckles like constellations lit up her tiny cheeks, and he kissed her on the forehead. Lani slept much better by herself. They had worried about the bond but nothing happened, and she spent all day with her brothers anyway. The two boys, however, would not settle without each other. Teo was like his papa’s clone. Black raven hair, and sapphire blue eyes, that would look into a person’s soul, very much like Cas.

 

“Night baby boy, love you to the stars and back.”  Dean kissed Teo on his cheek, and the little boy drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean’s mini clone was Ryan; his green peridot eyes had flecks of silver and gold in them. His hair was light brown the baby had freckles all over his body much like his daddy.

 

“I love you to the heavens and back.”

 

Ryan cooed, and Dean smiled. He put the night light on and grabbed the baby monitor, and walked to his bedroom.

 

Castiel was spread like a giant starfish on their bed. The covers shoved on the floor in a large heap. The angel wore only black cotton boxer shorts and nothing else. The angel’s skin had a sheen of sweat, drips of perspiration dripped on to the sheet beneath him. Dean could see his wings, a skeleton of bone although feathers were growing back. The hunter wondered if they would change colour, after all, they had only turned black because of his foray into hell. But he looked and saw the feathers were a deep black, midnight blue, purples, greens and reds, so dark they intermingled into the dark and only showed up when they were caught in the light. The hunter knew they would be a truly magnificent sight when they were back to normal.

 

“Cas baby are you okay?” Dean asked his mate gently stroking his mattered hair out of his face.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“Baby do you need a drink? Anything to eat?”

 

“No just leave me.” Came the abrupt reply.

 

“Ok sorry.” Dean got up and kissed his mate on his heated skin. “I love you, wish you better soon.”

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

Dean crept out of the room and hoped Cas would feel better soon.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

It took three weeks for Castiel to feel better. Dean had been feeling strange and sick. Wondered if he had picked up a virus. Gabe and Sam wanted him to come out knowing his mate was being difficult with the change. The older hunter needed a break. Dean got dressed up, well black jeans and a red tee shirt. His black leather jacket that Gabe had given him, for better memories.

 

They were at Danny’s, the local bar down the road from the bunker. It was friendly they had good beer on draft and live music on a Saturday. Ghost of the Robot was playing it was a rock band from California that was doing a tour, and they were not too bad. Dean was having a very good time, not drinking too much just a pleasant buzz.

 

“Well hey there.” Mr, dark, tall and blond came up to him, black coat very brooding.

 

“Oh hey, you’re in the band.” Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah names William, but my friends call me Will.”

 

Dean held his hand out. “Dean.”

 

“You like the set?” The vocalist asked.

 

“Yeah, dude, love rock music.”

 

They talked, and it was easy. Gabe and Sam joined in. No flirting nothing to make Dean feel uncomfortable.

 

“Well I need to go call my boyfriend, you chaps have a pleasant night.”

 

“You too Will, hey can I get your number?” Dean asked.

 

“Sure pal.” Dean and Will exchanged numbers and waved goodbye.

 

“Great you’re making friends Dean,” Sam told his older brother.

 

“Yeah, Sammy me to. It was nice just to talk without worrying ya no.”

 

“Well let’s get back, I need to pick Charlie up from work, and I want to drop you off first,” Gabriel explained.

 

They paid their tab and left, feeling happy. Dean did feel happy, for the first time in a long time. Cas was looking after the kids, and his family was safe. No one to save, no one in trouble. The hunter never felt that before. His medications must be working, or maybe this was just how it was meant to be.

 

“It’s great to see you smile Dean. Glad to have my big brother back.” Sam engulfed him in a giant hug.

 

“You Sap Sammy.” Dean laughed but held a little tighter to his younger brother.

 

Dean still felt a little queasy and thought a couple of slices of toast might help. Hoped it would go, if not he would make a doctor’s appointment. He seeped some peppermint tea and took the toast to his room.

 

“Hey Cas how the triplets?”

 

“Fine, we had a good bath time.” The angel stopped, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Are you ok my sweet boy?” The angel asked concerned for his mate.

 

“Yes, I will be ok just feel sick.”

 

The angel nodded and carried on. “The babies are fine, we played, and they went down. I- Dean I can feel your distress love.”

 

“I guess I’m coming down with something.”

 

“Well come to bed have your toast and tea and let me help you.”

 

“Sure Cas.” Sighed Dean needing his mate at that moment.

 

Dean drank his tea and ate his toast, snuggling up to his mate.

 

“How are you feeling Cas any better?

 

“Yes, much better thank you love. The ascension is almost over. I will be at full power soon.”

 

“Good, I feel so small now compared to you.”

 

“Why? You’re strong, that’s why I ascended to keep up with you.” The angel grinned.

 

“Flatterer,” Dean smirked.

 

“I think I will have a bath, maybe make me feel better.”

 

“Let me run it for you.”

 

Dean got undressed and put his stale clothes in the laundry basket.

 

“It’s ready my love.” The angel called out

 

“Thanks, angel.”

 

Dean walked over and was just about to climb in the warm water. There was a whoosh sound, and the hunter was sent flying into the bath. A loud boom sounded, and a large crack split down the bathroom wall

 

“Dean, Chuck, no my wings.” Cried out Castiel in shock.

 

Castiel dragged his mate out of the bath. Dean’s face was bloody, and he was not moving.

 

“Cassie, what in fathers name was that?” Asked a panicked, Gabriel.

 

“My wings, they sprung out of the second dimension. I had no control over them.” The little angel sobbed. “They hit Dean. Oh, it must be like getting hit with three freight trains at once. He’s still half human Gabe.”

 

“Hey, he will be okay lil bro. He’s got concussion most likely.”

 

“I can’t heal the mind; I can heal his cuts though.” Castiel healed the cuts on his mates face.

 

Dean came around with a splitting headache

 

“Dean thank, Chuck. I was worried I’m so sorry.” Cried Castiel the thought of hurting his mate in any way horrific to him.

 

“It’s fine Cas. What happened anyway?”

 

“My wings hit you I don’t have the control I thought I had.”

 

“Hey come on angel it was an accident.”

 

“I know baby boy, just feel so bad.”

 

Dean opened his arms and pulled his angel in.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean woke to look at the clock. The lights blinked three in the morning. His stomach was killing him. He needed the bathroom, so he got up. Cas was fast asleep the rise to the rank of an Archangel taking its toll on his grace. The hunter turned the light on in the bathroom, and he shut the door with a quiet snick. Sharpe pains gripped the hunter’s abdomen. He doubled over. ‘ _Oh shit that fucking hurts._ ’ Dean hissed, trying to keep the link he had with his mate quiet. He put walls up so he would not alarm him. The younger man pulled his boxers down, and there were streaks of fresh blood in them. Putting his hand near the entrance of his anus, he pulled it back to look, and his hand was now covered in blood. The next strike of pain hit him like a ton of bricks. The hunter knew he was losing their baby, the sickness, and the heat the impact of the wall.

 

 _‘No Chuck this can’t happen I was happy.’_ Sobbed Dean. Now in utter despair. Falling to his knees, clutching his stomach. The hunter sat and cried not sure what to do.

 

The baby monitor in the bedroom came alive, and all the cherubs started to scream. It woke Castiel up with a jerk. Why was the baby’s crying it was not like them. Dean was not in bed maybe he was seeing to them. Not hearing his voice on the monitor he went to the nursery and did not find his mate. Gabriel came running in with a look of alarm on his face.

 

“Cassie something’s not right wares Dean?”

 

“I don’t know they started to cry and?”

 

“Find him, brother, now. I’ll look after them. Cas there scared. Their daddy’s it distress can’t you hear it?”

 

Castiel could, how had he not noticed it. The angel rushed back into the bedroom and saw the chink of light under the bathroom door.

 

“Dean are you in there?”

 

The angel waited, trying to sense the bond. _Why was it shut off?_ It felt lonely and cold, and he was scared. The angel did not like this at all.

 

“Dean I’m coming in sweetheart.” The thoughts that filtered through his head were too enormous to mention. The angel opened the door and saw his light on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. His mate was clutching his belly and muttering something. The angel rushed over.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? What’s?”

 

“I’m losing her Cas. I’m losing my baby.” The hunter sobbed.

 

Then it hit the angel, his mate was pregnant, and he was miscarrying the baby, and it was all his fault.

 

Dean lay in bed listless. Red eyes, motionless staring into space. Silent tears dripped down his pale face.

 

“What do I do brother?” Pleaded the little angel sad blue eyes looking at his older brother to make this all better. “This is my fault; he won’t let me near. He does not want me.”

 

“Cassie he’s just lost a baby, he needs time. He loves you, just let him process.”

 

“He told me he was happy, for the first time he was happy.” Cried the angel needing to fix this but had no clue how.

 

“Just be there for him okay. We are all going to take the cherubs to the park for the day, give you space. Take your time.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe.”

 

“That’s what families are for.”

 

The angel did everything, but Dean did not move. Castiel felt sad; this was his doing he had hurt his mate. Dean loved pizza, from that place, with his name, he needed to eat and maybe if he enticed him.

 

“I’m going, Dean. I will give you space.” The angel got up and flew away.

 

The hunter sat up, had Cas actually gone? Had he pushed him away? No, he needed to come back. Dean rushed through the bunker with his advanced speed and reached open the door. He called to the heavens crying out in pain.

 

“No, Cas, please. I’m sorry, don’t leave me.” The hunter’s chest heaved with sobs, knees being cut to ribbons on the gravel. All he had on was boxes. “Please, angel don’t leave me not you. I can’t live if you leave me too.”

 

Castiel had heard the shouting, and he was puzzled. Worried he rushed back. Seeing Dean’s heart break, he rushed over to his lover and picked him up. Healing him of his wounds.

 

“Olani oia emna ol hoalth. Oh, no Sweetheart I've not gone anywhere. No, I love you no matter what. I’ll always be here for you. Please don’t cry.” Castiel flew them to their bed.

 

“Don’t leave me Cas, please. I can’t please.”

 

“Shhh, sweetheart I can’t leave you, ever. You're my light my always. Oh, my precious Dean, my righteous man how I love you. This is my fault; I wish I could change it. I tried but its time locked.”

 

“What like Doctor Who?” Frowned Dean.

 

“They had that correct my heart. I’m sorry.”

 

“That means it was meant to happen; there was a reason.” Whispered Dean sadly.

 

The angel nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

“Please just hold me Cas, don’t let me go.”

 

“Never, Olani hoath ol. En Olapireta.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who the famous band member is?  
> Please don't be upset with me about what happened. 
> 
> Enochian:  
> Olani oia emna ol hoalth: I am here my love  
> Olani hoath ol: I love you  
> En Olapireta: My light


	16. First, Second and Last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cherubs turn one and Dean talks with Chuck.

 

  
“Cas come on we need more balloons.” Came the frustrated call of the older hunter.

“Love.” Smiled the angel. “We have enough it's perfect.”

“But I just want.” The frown on his hunter's face was adorable, but he would never tell his mate that.

“En Olapireta its perfect, they will love it. All our family will be together, and it will be wonderful because you are in fact wonderful.”

Dean went a little red, and the little angel held his mate with strong, capable arms.

Since they lost the baby, they seemed closer. Castiel feared his mate would blame him and would no longer want him. But Dean sought him out more than ever. Needed the reassurance and touch. The support from their family had helped enormously. Dean was still seeing Ambriel twice a week with the hope that would be cut down to once a week. Then maybe his medication could be lowered. The hunter had even opened up to him about what they talked about. It was sad of course it was, but he was trying so hard to be a better mate. A better papa to the triplets. Dean needed his support still, and he would be there for him until the sun stopped burning in the sky.

“We’re here.” Shouted Donna rushing over to Dean.

“Hey you, bring any doughnuts?” Grinned Dean hugging his friend.

“What kind of friend would I be?” The bubbly blonde winked at him.

The girls had two large bags of brightly wrapped presents for the cherubs and sat down with them and started playing. Jody had brought the cake and sat it in the kitchen.

“The cake.” Dean jumped, ran over to his now unofficial step mom of sorts. Bobby and Jody got married last month and never told anyone.

“What do you think?” Asked Jody a little nervous.

The cake had three toy blocks with the baby’s initials on each of them. Each block sat a little cherub with wings and one candle.

“It's amazing mom.” Grinned Dean, hugging Jody.

The older woman's face lit up with the praise. “One's chocolate one's red velvet and one's cream and jam sponge.”

“Yum, I must say I love the taste of chocolate molecules.” Chuckled Castiel. Looking fondly at the cake.

Dean frowned. “Babe I just need to pop into the bedroom for a minute.”

“Okay love are you well?” Asked a concerned Castiel

“Yeah, just need a break.” The hunter shrugged.

Dean had needed little brakes sometimes. His anxiety got a little too much, and his heart would feel like it beat out of his chest. So he would take himself away.

Castiel sent him a message through the bond. No one else could hear. (Call me if you need me, love.)

(I will Cas. I love you.)

(Always)

Dean sat on the bed. He opened his bedside drawer and took out the bottle Chuck had given him. It contained the two birth control pills. It had been three months, and his third heat was just about to hit. Should he take them? Could he go through pregnancy again, or risk losing the baby? It was a lot to think about.

“Chuck, can we talk in privet please?” Dean looked up to the ceiling and hoped his friend would hear him.

“Hello, Dean.” Chuck was sitting with his legs and arms crossed upside down on the ceiling.

“Oh, hey Chuck.” Dean would have laughed, but his thoughts were leading else ware today.

“You need to talk?” Asked the God turning around and sitting on the bed.

“Yes, you coming to the party?”

“I won’t miss my grandchildren’s first birthday.”

“Great dude. I still have not talked to Cas about the pills.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t want to keep anything from him. He’s been so good to me. That’s what I want to ask you. Can you grant me a wish of sorts?”

“Like what Dean? I can’t help with the war or world peace.” His friend looked tired and worn out.

“Chuck are you sick? Look if you need to talk I’m here you know. We are family.”

The God smiled, and a warm feeling sped through him.

“Your wish has been granted, Dean. You’re not selfish at all. Your kind and sweet and perfect. Your soul is one of my best creations. Now, are you feeling better? Shall we go and party?”

“Yes, maybe you can sing for us?”

The God clicked his finger, and a guitar appeared.

“Sure I can do that.”

Dean held the door open for the deity. “I meant what I said Chuck.”

“I know Dean, you're a good friend.”

  
XxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
“Happy birthday Ry, La, and Te Happy birthday to you.”

“Cake Cas?”

Green eyes followed his mates every move. Watching the angel cut the cake, and dig into the delicious chocolate sponge. Scooping it up with his fork, popping it into his mouth. It hit his tongue, and blue eyes grew wide, flavor flooded hitting the angels taste buds, they exploded, and it was a revelation. ‘What the’ He whispered to himself.

Dean smiled, Pleased he could give his angel a small slice of happiness. (I love you Cas. I can’t give you a lot of things, but I can give you this.) The hunter told his mate down the bond wanting to keep this between them.

The little angel sort his mate out. Blue azure eyes soften, the gift he had been given was immense. ‘Thank you.’ The angel mouthed, but that was just not enough, not this gift. Oh, his baby boy was going to be rewarded for this. The angel enjoyed his first taste of food since he lost his grace and he looked forward to sampling more, no doubt supplied by his mate.

Squeals of laughter broke out, and little hands clapped with glee as Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam blew bubbles over the cherubs head.

Dean wore a short sleeve shirt today, silver scars weaved a web of long forgotten sadness, and he looked down and rubbed them. No longer caring if others saw his past written so clearly like a parade of his life. The angel came behind snaking his arms around his mate’s waist. Hooking his head and resting it on his shoulder. Stroking the veins of silver, proud of the display of bravery.

Castiel beamed with pleasure at his family, warming his heart, and grace. The angel had given everything up for this. This moment it was all worth it, was perfect.

“I told you, my love, these scars do not define you, and they cast you as strong and brave. You are not weak; you are a survivor, not a victim.”

“I am Cas, I see it I truly do. My family loves me. I still have my bad days. I still have hateful feelings towards myself. But on those days I have my children and you to bring me back. Look Cas look what we made, we fought, and we struggled, but we did it. This was all worth it.”

“Yes, my love. I would not want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. Let’s go play, and I need more cake.”

Dean turned around and laughed. It started from his toes and seeped out of his belly. He kissed his angel, and Castiel gasped at the golden halo that cast a shimmering light over his mate's face. Truly angelic and no longer human. His mate had ascended pure and innocent, and it all belonged to him. The angel would protect this with his life. For whatever was coming would bring darkness, but his light would always bring him home.


	17. The tide of change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mishap with dessert and a message from Chuck.

 

 

Three little feet ran around the bunker, the Cherubs were now three years old and into everything. Dean had a hard time catching up. Cas and Gabriel were always away in heaven these days due to the impending war. The hunter had insisted this Thanks Giving all the family even Chuck were having a break and sitting down for a meal. Alex and Claire were finishing College and doing well. Claire doing English Language and Lit degree. Wanting to become a teacher much to everyone’s surprise. Alex wanted to do sports therapy. She was a keen soccer player and loved baseball, even played on a female team. They all supported the girl’s anxious to keep them away from hunting if at all possible. The girls still kept their training up knowing there was an impending war looming but led a normal life.

 

Bobby still ran the junk yard. Jody was still the Sheriff and Donna, her deputy. Sam had gone back to college and was finishing his degree in old books and older languages. All the years of research coming in handy.

 

Dean wondered back into his bedroom to grab a shower, and he jumped. There on his bed sat Chuck in a white shirt and white pants.

 

“Chuck, what are you doing?”

 

“I have a message for you.” The God said in a monotone voice so unlike him.

 

“What, again?” Frowned the hunter. Dean had not figured the last one out all those years ago.

 

**“You are righteous; you will see the throne.”**

 

Dean suddenly felt sleepy, his limbs heavy like led weights. Closing his eyes, he saw a vision of a throne. Made of Gold, red ruby’s adorned it. A giant rainbow arched overhead. The hunter heard a trumpet loud in the sky. The scene changed, and the throne multiplied, and there were twenty-four. Sitting in them were old men with white beards. They had gold crowns on their heads. Dean felt like he should bow and they inclined their heads in acknowledgment.

 

Flashes of light lit up the dark sky and rumbles of thunder was now heard overhead. Out of the darkness came a lion. The cat was large with tan skin and a bright orange mane. He padded over to Dean and sat by his feet. The hunter did not feel like he was in any danger. The lion had bright blue eyes that reminded him of his angel. The second creature to sit next to him was an ox, big and vigorous. It was black and gray with thick brown horns that curled into themselves. The creature let out a bellow, and he sat down. The third creature was a chimera a face like a man and a body of a lion. The creature walked up to Dean and turned and sleepily curled up by his feet. The next was a large eagle his bright yellow eyes, blinked back at the hunter. The large bird called out his lonely cry, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

 

**“You are the righteous man. You have brought us the beginning the middle and the end. We will close with you. Holy lord fight by our side and the church of angels will sound out, and the demons will fall and the stars will rise.”**

 

Dean found himself sat on the bed clutching the bed sheets, tears streaming down his face. That was insane, so intense like it was real. Needing to talk to Cas about all this but not wanting to spoil the meal. He got up and went to wipe his face, trying to calm his breathing down. Chuck made sure his mate did not sense any distress which he was thankful for.

 

The hunter walked out still slightly at odds with what he had seen and heard. Looking around the common area, he could not see the Cherubs, and that was not a good sign.

 

“Ry, La, Teo ware are you? Three toddlers flew at their daddy and giggled with glee.

 

“Okay monkeys what have you been up to?”

 

They were all in their best clothes, and he wanted them smart for when the family came. But he had spotted chocolate smeared over Ryan’s face. His blue tie and green waist coat were also covered in the sickly substance. Teo’s green tie and blue waist coat also had brown smears. Lani’s pink dress was dripping in brown.

 

Dean was not pleased one bit. “Gabriel did you by any chance put the desserts at the edge of the table?” Shouted the older hunter in pure expiration.

 

Gabriel walked in and saw the puppy pile and three messy children. Noting his friend had called him by his full name.

 

“Oh eek, sorry Dean.”

 

“This is your mess you will clean them up before Cas gets back,” Dean shouts at the older angel not impressed.

 

Three bottom lips wobbled.

 

“No, that won’t work on me.” Scolded Dean. Who walked off and went into his bed room.

 

Gabriel sighed. Looked up and saw Chuck.

 

“I may have delivered the next message. I upset him it’s all my fault son.”

 

“Oh, that’s why he’s a little off. Well, let me clean these monkeys. I will get Cassie.”

 

The children were washed and changed and sat down in their chairs.

 

Castiel knelt down near his baby’s and smiled at them.

 

“I see you had a little accident with some dessert.”

 

“Daddy’s mad.” Sniffed Teo.

 

“Daddy wanted it perfect, and we messed up papa.” Said Lani sadly.

 

“We’re sorry papa.” Cried, Ryan.

 

“I don’t think it’s me you should be saying sorry to. Why don’t you go make daddy a card, he’s not feeling well, and you've made him a little sad.”

 

“We will papa, make daddy better.”

 

The cherubs rushed off to make their daddy a card and Castiel walked towards their bedroom.

 

“Love how are you feeling?”

 

“Head ache. I-I messed up.”

 

“No, they're okay, they no better.”

 

“They will hate me.” Cried Dean, tears welling in his forest green eyes.

 

“They love you, Dean, there three years old.”

 

“I just don’t want to be like John.” Dean trembled with the words.

 

“Sweetheart you will never be like that man.”

 

“Sometimes I feel-“Sighed the hunter.

 

Castiel intertwined their hands and kissed his mates knuckles

 

“I no En Olapireta, I no.”

 

There was a tentative knock on the bedroom door, and the triplets rushed in.

 

“Daddy look what we made you.”

 

They looked so happy with the card they made that Dean did not have the heart to scold them for getting glitter or glue on their clean clothes. They were children, babies and clothes washed.

 

“What did you make my babies?” Dean could not help smiling at their happy little faces. It was infectious, and it seeped into the empty place that he was heading.

 

“Card to make you feel better.” Giggled Lani.

 

“So you’re not sad daddy,” Teo said.

 

“We love you, daddy.” Ryan carried on.

 

“I love you two monkeys now get up here so we can have a family hug.”

 

Three little cherubs flew on the bed and snuggled between their parents.

 

Castiel reached into to kiss his mate. “Thank you.”

 

Dean just smiled resting his head on his mate's shoulder. Listening to his children and feeling loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my daughter was small the same thing happen. Mum put the chocolate cheese cake to near the edge of the table. Not too pleased at the time lol


	18. The angel and his sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's back story.

 

 

Dean argued with his mate that morning, it did not happen very often these days, but when they did, it could get quite heated. This time the hunter just walked off, telling the angel he needed space, packed his bags and drove away in baby. The Cherubs were unsettled, but Dean talked to them telling them all would be okay.

 

The hunter even puts up angel warding so no one could find them. The one constant thing about Cas was his tendency to be possessive of him. Now, most days it was found the hunter could cope. Sometimes it was hot and sexy as hell. Sometimes like today it was overbearing and suffocating.

Dean had even talked to Gabriel, and he had confirmed that angels were possessive but ‘Cassie took it to the extreme,' and he had no idea why.

 

The Archangel thought it stemmed from his depression and what happen to him early in their mating, but Gabriel thought that was tenuous at best.

 

“I get the protective part maybe I over do that.” His friend told him. “I still feel guilty but Cassie, I don’t know it’s like you will vanish at any moment. He’s scared I don’t have any idea where that comes from.” Gabriel had left after Cas was born so had not known him has a Cherub.

 

Dean drove for miles and grew tired. Booking into a motel, it was better than the ones they had stayed in when they were younger. The rooms were stylish, clean and the beds were comfy. There were fresh sheets, not strange stains and they were not itchy on the skin. No way was he staying at a dodgy motel with his kids.

 

“Mae Ann, can we talk?” Called out Dean.

 

“Yes Dean how may I help.” The virtue materialized and sat on the only chair in the room.

 

“I need to talk about Cas. Did you know him when he was small? We fought, I left him, just for a small time. Even Gabriel has no clue why he’s so possessive and so protective of me. I don’t think it’s all too do with my depression.” The hunter explained to his friend.

 

 

“Castiel was small, tiny; he had white wings. Now angels are not born with white wings. It’s a human conception. Angels start to have color, and they become what’s written in their wings or eyes. Their core grace then grows with them. Your children are different because we can see what they will grow into. Their wings and eyes tell us, already. Their core grace develops with them. Now Castiel had none; he was a blank slate.”

 

“What does that matter?” Puzzled the hunter not getting the relevance.

 

“All angels have a destiny, and Castiel had none. It was classed as a bad omen, very unlucky. So he was ostracised and picked on. So small and it was unfair. He had no friend’s, and his family turned away from him. I was a virtue not allowed to be with the angels. Don't think I did not want to help my brother Dean.

 

"I don't think that." The hunter said looking away sadly.

 

 

Mae Ann nodded and carried on with the story. "Castiel battled for his rank, in everything he did. He would go to the silver city and read, devour tombs, learn to fight and he was good, he was bright. Some angels were scared of him. They could not stop him climbing the ranks of the warrior order, and he joined the eighth garden. God demanded it, and it was so. God had a plan for Castiel, but the angels doubted him. It was noted he was to become the Angel of Thursday. Castiel reached the highest rank, and others hated it.

 

The order came that Castiel would save you he was happy, prideful. I was worried for my brother. Castiel had started to think for himself ask questions. I believe they wanted him to fail. I know he felt that. Castiel would die that day. They made it so he would not come back. You saved him in so many ways, Dean. I think when you tried to die a small part of him died too. The part where you were his everything. That maybe you did not want him just like everyone else in his existence. When he finally got you, he had to hang on to you. What if you left? What is something happens? He had to keep you safe it was his job. What if he let you down? Castiel’s scared Dean, he takes too much on, please talk to my brother, and don’t leave it to long.”

 

‘Oh Cas, why did you never tell me?’ It all falls into place. Poor angel having to go through that.

 

“Thank you, Mae Ann.”

 

“You’re welcome Dean.” She flies off and leaves him in silence

 

Dean wipes the warding off the room and sits and waits. “Cas come to me.” The hunter whispers.

 

The sound of wings echoes around the room. Castiel stands near the door. His beloved trench coat, crumpled, his blue tie loosen and hung half way around his neck. The angel’s eyes looked red rimmed, and he’s playing with his fingers, looking ashamed with himself.

 

“I no angel, Mae Ann told me everything.” Dean looks at his broken mate.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Angel come to me please.”

 

The angel walks slowly and stands before his hunter.

 

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m- please don’t leave me.” The angel pleads voice so broken it breaks Dean's heart.

 

“Oh baby, no.” The younger man opens his arms up. And scoops his angel in them

 

“Just please don’t keep anything else from me. Promise me that.”

 

“I was ashamed. I’m a warrior, Dean. An Angel of the Lord and.”

 

“I no angel, but like you say you're a survivor, not a victim. We are stronger together than apart.”

 

The angel brakes down in his mate’s arms and cry’s. Dean has never seen him like this so human. The hunter hold’s him and tells him he’s loved and it will all be okay. Any angel dick's a part from Gabe he runs into will get an angel blade up there- Well it won’t be pleasant no one hurts his angel.

 

“Who’s the possessive one now Dean,” Castiel smirks and kisses his mate.

 

“Let’s just look out for each other angel.”

 

They hold each other, and all is okay in their world once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have asked why Cas is like he is. This I hope sheds some light on the matter.


	19. Gabriel belones here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreams and Gabriel gets involved.

 

Lani is having a sleep over with Charlie and her girlfriend, Fiona. The twelve-year-old loves her aunts and is often over at their apartment. Teo is on a camping trip with Sam and Uncle Gabe, and Ryan is with his Uncle Bobby teaching him how to fix cars. Castiel is in heaven trying to figure out this pending war but not having much look. The cherubs have been having lessons on their new powers. Ryan more so than Teo and Lani has he will have the most important role to play.

 

 

 

 Dean takes the lessons, and both he and Ryan have been learning sword fighting. The hunter thinks they are awesome. They have the day off because the training has been intense and Chuck says they all need a rest. Dean is at the nest he loves the quiet and peacefulness of his little home in the mountains. The hunter spots a bible sat open on the kitchen table _. ‘Strange.’_ He thinks to himself. Dean flicks through it absentmindedly something catches his eye. The words, there in the Book of Revelations that's it. The visions the stuff Chucks been telling him in the dreams.

 

Dean goes to bed early no children no mate. The hunter bakes a pizza and some garlic bread. Cas does not like him eating junk, but he’s not here so what the hell. Dean watches the new Beauty and the Beast movie because why the hell not. The hunter had ordered some new toys no mate he might as well get off and get new sexy clothes. Then he settles down and sleeps.

 

Dean was walking’s through an extensive library, and he had picked up the scroll, that’s sat idly on a large wooden table. It’s musty and yellow with age, and he knows it’s important. There’s a chair that’s made of gold, and he sits in it, it feels just right. By the chair were a harp and a little white woolen lamb. The words he heard whispered through the silent air. _‘Open the scroll, open the seven seals and your blood will lead you to the new heaven.’_

 

 

Dean mulls this over in his mind. The last apocalypse his blood had started the whole thing, and the angels needed him to stop the seals being broken. What did it all mean? The churches were a large group of angels, okay he got that. The stars were heaven again tick. The seals on earth brought forth the devil but what about the seals in heaven? His blood open’s them maybe it was opposite? Maybe his blood started it but the gates would close, and that’s what was missing on the tablets. That’s what they could not discover. He needed to get to heaven, the silver city. He needed to sacrifice himself for the good of humanity. They would fight for a better peaceful planet, but first, he had to die. ‘ _Oh Cas would not like this, and that’s why he could not tell him_.’ The hunter decided there and then.

 

 

Dean slept better and woke up feeling strangely calm, he walked into the bathroom and washed, used the toilet and washed his hands. When he was dressed, he went into the meadow and called for Gabriel. The older angel picked him up. Telling him Sam and Teo had gone for a run. Gabriel made them a breakfast back at the bunker of pancakes and Dean made the coffee.

 

 

“So you worked it out Dean-o?” The older angel asked, unusually serious his honey eyes flashing.

 

“Yeah took me time.” Snorted the green eyed hunter.

 

“I need to give you the scroll. I have all the ingredients when you feel it’s time. You start it, and you will die, you have to finish it no going back. It will kick start the whole thing.”

 

“Starts and ends with me.” Muttered Dean.

 

“Yeah, you’re like a key. I don’t like it don’t think I do.”

 

Dean looks up at his friend. “I know, I get that I’m this ancient key that I am going to help save the world. I feel ready, just a little sad.”

 

“Dean, you do know your blood line right?”

 

“Yeah Cain?”

 

The Angel shakes his head and grins. “Adam and Eve, move forward the line of David.”

 

Dean’s eyes open wide “No fricking way dude.”

 

“Yeah, you’re royalty, Dean.” The angel laughs. "Belong to us all along.”

 

“I’m your boss.” The hunter laughed.

 

“Yep, well family.”

 

“When you found out that you killed me a hundred times did you die yourself?” Dean said with sudden amusement in his voice.

 

“I had almost had a heart attack.” Laughed the angel, "Biggest joke ever pulled on me."

 

“Why is Sammy not the key? Not saying I’m glad he’s not.”

 

“Always the first born. His soul was tainted always will be.”

 

“I don’t want him to know Gabriel, please don’t tell him.” Gabriel realized he was not talking about his Sam from the look on his friend's face.

 

“I won’t Dean that’s not my place.”

 

“He will stop this; he will cause mayhem you know that.”

 

“Yeah I do, it’s for the best, and he’s my brother. I hate to say that, but Cassie will put a spanner in the works. They always underestimated him.”

 

“Yeah, they did. I will see them again after the battle?”

 

“You will be rewarded, Dean, you will be with your family.”

 

“Even if it’s to say one last goodbye I need that Gabe.”

 

“I promise you that much my friend.” Gabriel came around the counter. “You have given so much. I wish it did not have to happen, but it has to be you.”

 

“I love you, Gabe, your my best friend and you're my family never forget you have a home, you belong.”

 

Honey eyes looked into green, and he smiled. “I will thank you; I will protect you all. Eat, you will need the energy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Archangel smiled, winked and then vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to happen!!  
> Thanks for your support and comments x


	20. The key to the heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sacrifices himself again. (I can't tell you too much it will spoil it.)

 

  
Dean packed in everything, days out, picnics, trips to the beach, family time. The hunter knew his time grew short. He worked on his body ate healthy much to his brother's humor. The older hunter trained and worked hard. His mate missed a lot with his work in heaven so only notice his body was healthy and appreciated it. Dean had his heats and took his medication for it. Thinking he was far too old now to get pregnant his children were turning nineteen in a months’ time. The Omegas heat was hitting fast, so he stopped birth control. The sex was hot and fast and lasted three days, Castiel had not noticed anything strange and returning to his work after it was over. Dean, however, thought it a little odd but he had been stressed, and that can mess with heat. Plus he was getting old, and maybe they were getting shorter now.

 

Ryan was home doing his homework for his computer course he was doing online. Not able to go to college like his siblings but he never voiced his sadness out loud, his destiny was set in stone much like his dads.

 

Lani and Teo were at college at KU. Dean was very proud of his children and was sad that Ryan could not have a life like his brother and sister. That he had a life that was planned that the boy always took everything in his stride, laid back, wanted to know every detail and studied carefully. He was quiet but noticed every detail; he would have made an excellent hunter.

 

Ryan and Dean were very close more so than Cas. Talking about their love for classic cars and rock music, pie and burgers when they were allowed. Ryan disliked how his angel papa bossed his dad about, but when the dynamic was explained to him, he was okay, with it. Saw that his dad and papa was madly in love and that they were not harming each other.

 

It was midnight and a full moon; Dean crept downstairs with the yellowed scroll clutched in his hand. Down to the lower level’s, he went like a shadow making no sound. The older hunter had stored the ingredients here for years. Gabriel had struggled with things like unicorn horn and hippogriff nail. In the end, they had found them. Dean had a small iron cauldron and been boiling the brew for three nights. The strange concoction needed to be drunk on the apex of the full moon, the second night when the mood was at his brightest and fullest. When its magic was at its full, and closest to midnight.

 

The hunter had a bath and washed in myrrh oil. Just dressed in his dressing gown and Batman slippers, he removed them. The chalk line was clear in the candle lit room. A wide circle or white markings that encompassed the room. Gabriel using his mojo so Dean could get into the room anytime he wanted to. No angel nor human apart from him or the older Archangel could stumble on the room; they needed it kept a secret. Castiel or Sam would stop them if discovered. Castiel would rain righteous fury down on heaven if his mate was hurt or the plan that Dean was to die, again. No Cas could not be told.

 

Dean sat in the circle and the final ingredient the unicorn horn was added. The unicorn’s never got on the Ark they messed about, so it left without them, that’s why they became extinct. So Gabriel had to use his mojo and go back in time. It had drained his friend, and Dean had looked after him. He needed an alibi, so Sam and his mate would not ask why the older angel had suddenly disappeared on them. Dean hated to lie to Sam never mind about Castiel.

 

Dean looked at the smoking concoction, the silver sparks shot to the ceiling and spiraled up Dean’s hand as he gently touched the sparks. They mesmerized him reds; pinks lit up the room. Sadly he took it off the heat and looked down at the incantation.

 

Written in a language so old that no one knew its name or origins. Dean read it like it was ingrained in his soul like it was a part of him, heart, knowledge, and home. The fire warmed his veins has the words flowed from him like a meandering river, he was the key, and the words were the lock he was about to open. This was his true destiny, and he was ready. This was what he was born for, and he was brave, strong, and he could do it. Feeling loved and his family by his side Dean reached out and laid his head on the soft silk pillow he had brought down for this occasion. Looking up at the words, but he knew them by heart, smiling. The only words he whispered ’I do this for you.’

 

 

(I am the key, I am the start the middle and the end)

  
(I am the open, the close)

  
(I shine on you, to bring you joy and peace, to rid the evil, sickness, war, and death.)

  
(I am the king of kings, the wing among your sails)

  
(The fire, the wind, the stone, and rain.)

  
(My soul will guide you, I will fight for you)

  
(I am ready, I know sorrow, love and hardship and happiness.)

  
(It ends with me and starts with me.)

 

 

Dean closed his eyes on the earth for the last time. He was not scared, he felt at peace. The scroll fluttered to the ground, and it shook. His soul floated up to the heavenly realm and was welcomed with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was fluff and now the battle comes. But I only write happy endings.


	21. Never underestimate Thursday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets an unexpected angel, baby greets him.

 

Dean had often wondered why Crowley had said that angels and demons would take him. Apart from the five demons in the woods, he had not seen any creatures. The hunter had puzzled over this. Had he scared the demons off? Were the angels under orders? Now his mind was working overtime, floating towards the silver city, the heart of angels, should he worry that a church of angels would attack him? Chuck and Gabriel had not given any clues to what would happen when the ritual was complete. Well, time would tell.

 

 

Dean was stood in a white room in heaven he surmised. The walls were white, and the floors were white. There was a long table in the center of the room; it had a baby blue cloth down the center. There was a crystal candle harbour that caught the light and sent rainbows dancing on the white walls. In the middle at ceramic bowls of all sizes shapes and colors that held stented rose petals and floating tee lights. There was no door, of course, no way out. _'Like they would be one_.' He scoffed shaking his head in disdain. Unlike the last time, no food or beer was present. Castiel had helped him out the last time he was trapped in a room much like this. The hunter felt calm though not uneasy, and know someone would come for him. Upon hearing the familiar whoosh of wings, Dean saw Samandriel smiling. The younger angel rushed over and hugged him.

 

“I thought you were dead buddy, s’nice to see you.” Dean beamed.

 

“Dean welcome. I am glad dad brought me back for this task. I hope a friendly face would ease any discomfort.”

 

“Yeah, that’s great. You need to change though; the wiener hut threads are looking tatty dude.” Smirked Dean.

 

“Oh, I can do that.” The younger angel blinked, and he was now wearing gray sweat pants and a heart emoji tee shirt.”

 

“That’s much better.”

 

“I googled it.” The angel beamed. “Call me Alfie my name is long and I heard nicknames were a good male bonding ritual.”

 

Dean chuckled and pattered the young angel on the back. “Yes, sure Alfie that’s great.”

 

“How are you feeling? The transition can make some feel sick.” The angel looked worried for his new friend.

 

“I feel strange. Also, you do realize when Cas knows I’m missing he will raise hell on the heavens.”

 

The younger angel nodded and frowned. “Yes, my brother is, very protective of you. We can’t let him get in the way of our job Dean.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yeah he is, I know we will try and out run him, but he’s got extra mojo now so not sure we can do that for long. Alfie, can you answer a question?” The older hunter turned more seriously to his new friend.

 

“You can ask me anything Dean.”

 

“Why have the angels not come after my children and me? I mean it's great, but I was expecting it. They are not here waiting for me. I find that disconcerting.”

 

“Dad ordered it, of course, that you could not be hurt.”

 

“I guessed that would happen.” Mumbled Dean.

 

 Alfie nodded and carried on. “Some of my brothers and sisters split into church fractions, not even from the same gardens. They were not pleased, I can tell you. They spoke about dad being changed since he had been back and did not like it. Hated the fact there were Nephilim’s after two thousand years and the prophecy.”

 

“I was told only Chuck, and the Archangels knew about that.”

 

“They did but rumours Dean; you always get that. There were speculations it involved you and Castiel and your children. My- sorry, our family grew worried what it meant for them.

 

“They would attack us because of a rumour?”

 

“I have known them attack for far less. Anyway, I heard that Crowley had warned. Demons are kept in line with punishment, so it was easy for him to keep them in line. He killed many of them. Cas and Gabriel killed those that came near, that wanted to hurt you. When you decimated half of Kansas, they realized you were badass, had powers.” Chuckled the angel. “They stepped back. Crowley explained to the demons that it was not too bad to have the gates shut and he would let them go top side. They would need a reason, and he would still collect souls. He reminded them they had many souls in hell still to torment and they seem okay with it.”

 

“I would have thought they would have kicked up the most fuss, not so then.” Dean shook his head, Crowley ran a tight ship, and that helped.

 

“It was not just the demons and angels that would get trapped behind the gates. All creatures would get put into purgatory and would not be let out. Our brothers and sisters have had a free rain for so long we have forgotten our real path. Castiel and Gabriel found it, many followed them like me. We needed to help humanity keep everything in order; we had forgotten that. Castiel warned the fractions that if they harmed you, he would kill them. I had never seen him like that not even back when I was alive the first time. You’re his mate now and the cherubs. So he killed those who got too close. Chuck intervened and sent judgment down; the angel’s realized that there was a change coming and we all needed to be on the same side. The world needs cleansing the ‘ _Day of Judgment’_ is coming, and you are the start of this. That’s why they are not here because they know its right that you have a job to do. Dad told them what the prophecy said, that paradise on earth would rain and we would have peace on earth and in heaven.”

 

“I should have guessed that Cas and Gabe were involved. I am glad that the angels are on our side now, I suppose they were worried. So what do you need me to do?”

 

“You need to open the seven seals of heaven. Traditionally you're meant to be on a white horse, but Dad thought you might like, well look.” Grinned the angel.

 

Dean looked around and saw a set of double doors, they were wooden and looked old and cumbersome. The hunter struggled to open the doors; he managed just. The light was blinding outside, and he shielded his eyes. Nothing but blue skies, not even a smattering of fluffy clouds could be seen. The sun was a strange Indigo hue and gave off a pleasant warmth. There was a slight breeze that caressed the hunters face. There were fields of golden corn that danced bobbin their heads to a rhythm of an unheard melody.

 

There was a grassed area near the front of the house with a bee hive and plentiful flowers. The small creatures buzzed happily, and there was a sweet smell in the pungent air. Dean knew that Cas would enjoy this place. But there by the white picket fence, on the peridot graveled road, stood the one thing he thought he would have to give up when he came here, ‘ _Baby_.’ Sending a silent prayer of thanks up to his friend and father-in-law. Dean smiled and walked up the stone path to his one true companion that had always been there for him in life’s toils.

 

The hunter ran his hand over baby’s gleaming paintwork and sighed. Dean jumped when Alfie rolled down the window and spoke to him. The hunter lost in melancholy thoughts of his past.

 

“So are you ready then?” Alfie asked not realizing Deans state of mind.

 

“Yeah sure, just never thought I would get to see her again. Do you know what we are looking for?”

 

“Yes, the first seal is to obtain the crown of seven stars.”

 

“Dude, what in the world does that mean?” Dean asked perplexed by the little detail he had just been given for such an important task.

 

“Just drive Dean. You will feel the pull when we’re getting close.” Said Alfie not in the least bit perturbed by the hunter's worry.

 

Dean started up baby and set a course going due north; it felt right, so he did not question it. He was trying to fiddle with the radio stations hoping for a connection of some kind when all of a sudden they heard thunder and a loud booming bang overhead. Black cloud’s skidded across the sky blotting out the sun. A gust of wind that whipped leafs scattering over the car blew up out of nowhere. Trumpets sounded a warning, and smoke was seen over the horizon. Dean thought the black clouds looked like wings and said as much to his angelic companion.

 

Startled by the sudden change in weather and the loud warning bellows. Dean peeked at his new friend. “I think Cas has found out, that I have gone missing.”

 

The angel looking a little pale swallowed thickly. “I think you might be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. Love you guys x


	22. I will save this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out what Dean has done and why.

 

 

Castiel was tired of working for a goal that he knew little of the ending. He flew home and checked on Ryan who was fast asleep. Making sure the bunker was secure, he went to his and Dean’s room. They had used the bunker more for the children now. The nest a place where he took his mate for quiet time's, not that they got a lot of that lately.

The angel looked in the bedroom but did not see his mate. Sending out feelers he could feel his bond but it was so faint it worried him. Almost like Dean was no that was just stupid. A shiver ran down the angel’s spine something was not right he felt dread. Where was his mate? Moving around the bunker looking for the thread of life, the bond that drew him closer to Dean. The angel walked to the second level of the bunker. Why was his mate down here? Castiel thought. And at this time of night. Coming to the room he felt his mate’s essence in he tried to get in, but he knew it was warded and he could not gain access. What was going on? Why was Dean in this room? Why could he not get in? The angel started to panic, and he called for Gabriel.

“Cassie what’s the matter you sounded-.” The older angel realized where he was. “Oh, Cassie.” Gabriel sighed and looked upon his younger brother sadly.

“What’s going on Gabriel? I’m not in the mood for games.” Castiel growled out in frustration. “Why is Dean in this room? Why can’t I get to him?”

“Cassie I can let you in, but you can't panic ok. It’s meant to end like this I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean you’re sorry? What’s wrong?” The angel shouted now needing more than ever to see his mate.

“Cassie it's his time he needed to go. Look it was the only way he could access heaven, to fight there was no other way.”

"He's an angel Gabe-"

"But he still has a human soul Cassie, the spell was so he was not tied to you so he could do his job, do you think I like this?"

The angel waved his hand, and the door opened. Gabriel had tears brimming in his honey colored eyes. Castiel barged past his brother. The younger angel saw Dean in the wide chalk circle his head laid on the silk pillow, his eyes closed.

“Dean what, no he’s not breathing Gabriel.” Castiel put his healing hands on his mate, but nothing happened. “Help me." the angel screamed. The bunker shook with the shock of the true angelic voice, dust and plaster rained on Dean’s prone body, and Castiel placed his body over his vulnerable mate.

“I’m sorry Cassie so, so sorry.” Wisperd Gabriel not knowing what to do. He and Dean had a rocky start, but they were firm friends and family and this hurt seeing him like this and the pain it coursed his younger sibling.

“No Dean you can’t leave me, you can’t.” Sobbed Castiel.

Castiel picked up the paper with the spell and read the words. Angels could read all languages, and it hit the angel. The dreams and visits from Chuck were about the prophecy. Dean was the key, and he had to open the metaphorical lock. His mate had become the hero yet again. Saving people, putting himself before others. He had risen to heaven and was fulfilling his destiny leaving him here on earth to take care of the children until Ryan was needed.

The younger angel knew that he could not be with Dean, as the bond was cut off. The angel started to feel hurt and angry. Why had his dad taken the one thing that he cared for the most? The war may not start for years, and he would not get to see his Dean. Yes he loved his children he would give his life for them but Dean was his best friend, he saved him in so many ways. No, they could not just take him, not like that. The angel started to glow; his core grace grew brighter.

“Oh shit.” Shouted Gabriel rushing away for cover.

Castiel’s wings came out; he was an Archangel after all. Maybe they should have thought of that before they took his world. Castiel clicked his fingers and his golden breast plate appeared, his purple tunic and brown boots and his brown leather pants. Golden epaulets denoting his ascension and rank stood proudly on his shoulders. A silver sash stole across his chest. A double edged sword was sheath in a scabbard on his right hip. The sword emitted power, imbued with grace highlighting it with a purple glow. It had a silver handle that was shaped like snake heads. The eyes of the snakes were inlaid with jade and sapphires. His wings were black and glossy they arched high above his head, they shimmied in the candle light. Notes of reds and greens, intermeddled in the primary flight feathers. Castiel’s halo was doubled he flicked it, and it rang around the room. Castiel glowed brighter than the sun and oozed power. Oh, he was angry, no he was enraged. No one messed with his mate, his Dean, not even Chuck.

Gabriel watched from a safe distance with a small smirk on his face. They always underestimated his little brother he was secretly glad that Castiel was going to mix things up, in the silver city.

Castiel kissed Dean, and waved a hand over his body, making sure it was safe and cared for. He walked out of the room with purpose. The angel went back up to the top rooms and knocked on his son’s bedroom door.

Ryan opened the door sleepily and wondered who was wanting him so late at night. First, he saw to brightly glowing blue eyes then he saw his papa when he did he bowed in respect.

“Son I need to rescue your, dad, he’s in trouble. Get your, brother and sister, back here as soon as you can. We need you soon get yourself ready.” Castiel’s voice was deep and commanding, and assertive.

Ryan’s eyes glowed green, and his wings came out. The sea and sky captured in his eyes and wings.

“Yes, Sir.” The Nephilim whispered, worried for his dad but doing as he was asked.

“Good Boy. I don’t know when I will see you again, but no we love you all so very much.”

“I never doubted that papa.”

The Archangel smiled and stroked his son’s face. “Olani hoath ol.”

“Olani hoath ol papa.”

  
Ryan watched his papa fly away and got his phone to call his siblings; this was it there were going to war. With a shaking breath, he wiped tears from his eyes; he just hoped they would all survive this after all this was what he had been training for his entire life. The young angel hoped he could make his family proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I have re-written it so many times. Mmmmm -Sigh Grrr
> 
> Olani hoath ol - I Love You x


	23. Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Seal is broken and Dean hides from Cas but is that a mistake?

 

 

Dean swore loudly, “Sami how long before Castiel arrives?” asked the panicked hunter.

 

The angel looked up at the gathering storm in the western sky and shivered. “Not long he won’t change vessels he will be to scare to harm you I hope.

 

“I would love to see Cas, all smit-y, all mighty angel.” Smirked Dean his imagination wondering off. Shaking his head and looking at his new friend. “But this is not the time. You have to fly me, leave baby here. Wares the first seal?”

 

“You sure that’s wise, he’s a warrior, Dean. A damn good one at that. You know what rank he holds?” Asked a wide-eyed Samandriel.

 

“Yeah, that’s why we have to beat him, Sami, we have to get him pissed so when the last seal is broken, he will be an unstoppable force.”

 

“Well, I hope you know what you’re doing Dean.” The younger angel turned towards the hunter with puzzlement in his eyes. “Why do you call me Sami? That’s not my name.”

 

The hunter shrugged. “I like nicknames, and anyway your name is way too long. Now we best get out of here.”

 

“Fine and I do like it.” The younger angel smiled.

 

The angel and hunter landed in a forest, it had just rained and the heat of the day sent steam hissing up out the canopy top. A multitude of tropical birds sang a cacophony of notes that jarred the senses. Their vivid colours painted a pleasant picture, in the treetops, adding splashes of colour to the deep greens of the forest backdrop. Creatures the hunter had never seen before moved around the forest floor, not paying much interest to the invading animals in their mist. Strange flowers and vines wound around the tall trees; there sent was heady in the slight warming breeze of the day.

 

“Wow, this is amazing.” Gasped Dean never seeing anything quite like it before.

 

“This is the first garden of heaven; it’s not unlike your Amazon rainforest. We need to find the tabernacle.”

 

“What like the ones in the bible?” Questioned the hunter.

 

The angel seemed impressed that the hunter knew this. “Yes, one of the first seals. The building is around here let’s look. Dean, we must hurry Castiel will follow your bond he will know you’re here.”

 

The hunter and angel walked through the trees, water dripped down Deans neck, sending a shiver down his spine. It was warm and sweat mingled with the water droplets; his clothing soon became damp with the moisture. They walked up a steady incline, winding around trees and stepping over roots and rocks in their path. A snake slithered by Dean’s feet it was awash with vibrant colours. Reds and yellows, and blues marked the reptile’s scales. Its red eyes, alert for any prey the two men had disturbed in the undergrowth. Dean was not scared of snakes and thought it was rather pretty but, he wondered if it was poisonous.

 

“This won’t bite me will it?” Dean whispered the hunter looking at the strange creature as it slid by him.

 

“No, nothing can harm you here. Look there’s the temple.”  Said the angel in excitement.

 

They both ran over to a clearing. The temple stood alone, in the grassy meadow. The sun beating down was a pleasant surprise after the dampness of the forest. The Temple itself was made out of large red brick and towered above the treetops. It had a vast amount of steps going up to the top on the side they stood. It was the shape of a pyramid, with the top cut off. At the summit of the temple stood a simple one-story building. Enochian symbols were etched into the brickworks, making patterns that made the plane temple look pretty and striking. Dean was about to step foot on the first step, but the angel stopped him.

 

“You have to be worthy Dean; there are traps. No one can simply go up.”

 

“What do I do?” The younger man whispered, looking around and seeing a stone that jutted out of the steps. The hunter had not taken much notice of this before. Walking over to the strange brickwork, Dean looked closer it was made in the same red brick; as the temple. There were black symbols etched into the pillar. When the hunter looked closer, there were two handprints moulded into the red clay. He placed his hands on the brickwork and shouted.

 

“I am the beginning and the end, the end and the beginning.”

 

They both waited holding their breath; then a loud click could be herd, from underneath the stone steps. The black Enochian symbol on the pillar lit up, and the inky black dye socked into the handprints. The pillar of bricks started moving downwards, grinding slowly, as if it had never been oiled. Once it was entirely down it joined the row of steps; Dean gingerly stood on the first step.

 

Suddenly the symbols of the temple lit up, red like fire, the temple glowed even in the bright sunlight. The hunter’s breath caught, at seeing such a sight. Dean started the assent walking up the steps he lost count of how many but once at the top he had a fantastic view of the first garden. The forest stretched as far as the eye could see. He looked all around, but to the west, he saw a black shape in the stormy sky, much like wing’s, thunder sounded, and Dean looked at the angel next to him.

 

“Cas will be here soon, let’s get on with the seal.” Dean was a hunter, he was always a level-headed person, but an angry Cas, that was some scary shit right there, he was worried if he was honest with himself.

 

“You have to say the words Dean, but here farther gave me this knife. You have to bleed on the altar, and it will start. Do not be scared, this is your destiny, it was all about this day, no matter what you hear from this time onwards, you are a hero, you are amazing, and you will win this.”

 

Dean swallowed hard; the words were hard to take in. Cas and his therapist had been working on his lack of self-esteem. There was one person he was dreaded seeing and he knew he would, was his dad. The hunter felt a sudden tug from his and Castiel’s bond but he buried it deep he had a job to do, he had to save the world one last time. Angel and hunter both ran into the one room that was on the top of the steps. It was a dull room, painted in white, it had windows but no glass, and they all pointed to the directions of the compass. It had one doorway and a flagstone floor. There in the middle of the room was an altar. This was the temple of Chuck.

 

Dean and Samandriel walked over to the large alter in silence. The angel stood back and bowed his head in respect. The golden alter came up to the hunter’s chest and was the size of a pool table. It sat on a giant blood red velvet step, the red a contrast against the gold. There was a black strip around the top edge of the golden altar; it had Enochian script displayed proudly.

 

“What does it say?” The hunter asked his friend in awe of the thing before him.

 

“Only the righteous may bring glory.” Samandriel told Dean in a breathless voice, clearly affected as much as the human.

 

Dean herd another crack of thunder and nearly jumped out of his skin. Swearing under his breath his heart beating out of his chest. Rain started to thud onto the roof of the temple, making an impatient sound.

 

“Dean we must hurry.” Came the panicked cry of his friend. “We need to get this done before he gets here, he will be angry, get this done before we face him.”

 

The hunter stood near the golden alter looking at the knife the angel had given him. It was the size of the Demon knife, but this had a bone handle with Enochian script in red. The blade was silver and cut into the edge was the Enochian symbol for man. It was double-edged and looked wicked sharp. Dean pulled back his shirt and instinctively cut his left arm. Crimson blood started to drip onto the golden altar and Dean spoke the words he knew by heart that would begin the desecration of the world reverently.

 

“I am the beginning and the end, the end and the beginning.” Green eyes locked on the golden altar of Chuck, and it moved. Dean jumped back, and the golden alter dropped through the floor with a thundering crash. The hunter looked through the hole and saw the alter spinning towards a planet below. Earth, no way that can’t be he thought.

 

“Our plane of existence is near because of what’s going on, watch all time will stand still for this moment.” The angel told the hunter, holding him back from the black gaping hole in the temple floor.

 

The golden alter plummeted down towards the fiery layer of the Earth, and with a blinding light that resonated over the entire globe, the Earth shook, and they both felt the aftershock. They could see red lights spark upon the surface of the green and blue planet below them. They heard a trumpet sound out a loud and clear warning to the heavens.

 

“It has started, Chuck help us all.” The angel whispered grasping his hands in prayer.

 

Dean nodded not quite believing what he was seeing. All of a sudden a bright light shone through the hole blinding the hunter and the angel. The temple started to shake, stone and mortar rained down on them, a thundering roar shook the building, and a crack split the floor in two.

 

“Dean we need to go the buildings falling.” Samandriel grabbed the hunter, and they fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long. I had the flu after my daughter started High school so this has taken time to write. It will take time to be Beta'd also. Thanks for your support. xx


	24. Don't look bck in anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to find Dean.

 

 

 

Castiel rose up to the heavenly plane like a bullet out of a gun. The Archangel realized the two dimensions, Earth, and the Heavenly realm were close. The young angel had never seen them touch before not in his long memory. Castiel was a young angel compared to the other Archangels and some of his brethren, but he had never heard of this happening before.

 

Castiel shone and moved like a comet hard as stone, fast deadly in his assent but blindingly hot and bright in the night’s sky. He rose and stood at the gates of heaven. It made him smile when the humans started using the metaphor for the gates, they were white pillars and were made up of Enochian symbols. Souls would reach the pillars and travel on the several heavenly roads. Some traveled in limbo, not quite good for heaven but not bad enough for damnation. Trapped souls, or those who had issues still on the earthy planes, would reside in limbo. There was a road for those who sought redemption and those, who were heroes in life. Most people got their own little slice of heaven.

 

 

Castiel sent a thread of grace out through his and Dean’s bond; he could see the thread of silver and gold. The bond could never be severed, it was pulsing, and the Archangel tried to see where his mate had gone. His rage simmered to a boiling point under his skin. Wanting to shred his vessel but knowing he could not. The angel mulled things over in his mind. ‘ _Dean may have ascended to the heavenly realm but would that mean he could see his true form?’_ Well yes, he could, but Castiel was worried. ‘ _Dean was a hunter, and he hunted things like himself, would he be scared of his true form? Or disgusted?’_ No the angel would not take that chance he would stay in the vessel, he was used to.

 

Castiel looked around not seeing any of his brothers or sister’s that troubled him; there was always someone on the roads that paved heaven. The Archangel searched and followed the mating bond. ‘ _Was his mate in his own privet heaven?’_ He would have one, even tethered to himself, a quiet place he could rest if he wanted to. The Archangel did not like to enter it, this was Dean’s sacred space, but he needed to talk to Dean and see what was going on. So the angel flew to his mate's haven, thunder followed him, the sky’s became black, and rain started to fall. Castiel took little notice heaven was always sunny, he was slightly worried about the change in the weather, but this did not deter his mission. The angel landed next to a house, up from the house was Dean’s baby with her doors open. This puzzled the angel, _‘Why had Dean abandoned her?’_ ‘ _Had something happened?’_ Looking around he noticed a feather; it was a caramel brown, an angel with his mate. A growl grew from his chest and rumbled like the thunder overhead. ‘ _Who was with his mate and why?’_

 

The angel rose again, and this time the bond took him to the first garden. Now he was not in charge of the first garden, and there were protocols for this kind of thing. He should ask permission from the garrison leader, but he did not have the time or want to do that. Landing in the tepid heat of the rainforest, he was not molested by a choir of angels, nor did he hear anything on angel radio. The dark clouds and thunder followed him, he narrowed his eyes and looked around wondering what direction to fly.

 

Castiel closed his eyes, he sniffed, the smell of jasmine, wafted sedately in the air, vanilla, and lavender, potent scents from tropical blooms, assaulted his senses. But the smell of his mate, cinnamon, leather from baby’s seats, and a tang of honey and baked apples, came strongly through the trees. The angel followed the sent and found himself stood in a clearing, high above his head stood a temple.

 

There was a resounding crash, and heaven and earth shook sending him to his feet. The bird’s scattered into the air calling out an alarm, animals rushed across the grass in fright. Castiel noticed the top of the temple a small building stood; it shook so much it started to collapse. The angel tried to fly scared for his mate's safety, but he hit a brick wall, not able to put a foot on the steps of the temple. The Archangel tried to fly up and around but found it was like a bubble and he could not get near. Castiel saw his mate and Samandriel fly out of the small building at lease Dean was safe.

 

The Archangel looked up; lightning streaked across, the now turbulent skies. The black clouds rolled fast against the inky backdrop, and he felt the icy wind's mess up his tidy wings. The ground stopped shaking, but he knew Dean had set the first seal off. It had started, the war was coming, and he needed to get to Dean, he needed to protect him. With a heavy heart his midnight wings sagged against his back, he sat up rubbing his bruised body. He stood and tried to get a reading on the bond, but he could not find it, and it scared him. Dean was the only one that could do this to him, scare him. With as much power that he could muster, he rose up and flew in the direction that his mate had gone.


	25. Wild wild horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel lands and fights to see Dean. Dean opens the second seal.

 

 

When hunter and angel touched down, it was at a large ranch. Dean raised his eyebrow at the angel, but Samandriel just shrugged.

 

“This is the second garden, its one big playground for cowboys. I think dad liked John Wayne movies.”

 

“Don’t tell me he’s around here some ware.” Laughed Dean looking around him just in case.

 

The younger angel grinned. “Maybe he is, you never know with dad.”

 

“Well, the family did own a farm that’s how he knew how to ride. Anyway if I go gaga over one of my heroes not sure Cas would like it.”

 

“He would not like that if I know anything about mates and I have heard tails of how my brother is with you.”

 

Dean flushed red. “Yeah, he can get intense.”

 

“But you love him.” Smiled the angel softly.

 

“With everything I have,” Dean said with a dopey smile on his freckled face. “I think we need to stop running I need him.” Groaned the hunter. “Just what was I thinking?”

 

“I think you’re doing the right thing, Dean, he won’t stop, and he’s like an atom bomb waiting to go off.”

 

Dean looked around he could see a herd of horses of different shapes and sizes. One was a Rose-Grey a sturdy horse and stood out to the hunter he went over, and the horse trotted over to him.

 

“Hey pretty lady, you nowhere we need to go?” Dean kissed her on her velvety nose.

 

The horse snorted and started to trot off but looked over her shoulder. She flicked her red tail and began to move off slowly.

 

“I guess we need to follow our friend here.” Laughed the hunter, starting to walk after the horse.

 

The hunter and angel followed the red horse for some time. The land shape was arid, and dry, red rocks and tumbleweeds, dusty roads, and hot sunshine. The hunter never felt hot nor thirsty, they walked for miles, but he never felt tired or in pain. On the horizon, they saw a medium size tabernacle. It was covered in white cloth; the golden pillars glinted in the blazing sun. The horse stopped, and Dean stroked her red main. The hunter thanked her, and she sped off back in the direction they had just come.

 

Dean went over to the temple to take a closer look. Next to the temple was a table with a large bowl of sweet smelling oils. The angel told the hunter he needed to take his shoes off and bathe his feet before he entered the house of ‘Chuck.' Dean did what was asked of him, and washed his feet. Drying them off, he looked to the sky but saw nothing that bothered him, hoping Cas would come to them now, he needed to talk to his mate.

 

Dean and Samandriel walked into the inner walls of the temple.

 

“We need to leave an offering.” stated the angel looking perplexed.

 

“Well, I don’t have a herd of sheep on me Sami.” The hunter huffed.

 

“No its fine that was then this is now. Have you anything on you?”

 

“Well, I traveled light.” Dean felt the weight of the Samulet around his neck and sighed. Taking it off and putting it in the golden offering bowl.

 

“I guess this is all I have.” Dean sighed sadly.

 

“This will do, do not worry.”

 

“But what if we come and find another one of these. Plus this means something to me.”

 

“We won’t this is the only one. I am sure dad will make sure you get it back. Dean, you need to enter by yourself I am not allowed not this time.”

 

The hunter nodded and walked into the center of the tabernacle. White drapes of silk hung around the walls; the poles again were made of gold. Reed mats replaced the flooring. The altar was made of gold much like the last. There was a red strip around the top this time it had horse’s depicted around it. The Enochian lettering was placed in vertical directions, and the hunter wished the angel was there to translate. Dean cut his left arm, and the blood ran, dripping slowly onto the golden altar. The horse pictures lit up, and they started to gallop around the strip-like some Disney movie opening title.

 

The hunter said the same words again loudly, and with a crash, the golden alter fell through the floor, looking down through the gaping hole in the floor he saw the altar fall to the Earth below. When it struck the outer layer, it sent a shock wave around the globe. Dean could swear he heard screams, he saw water rising, and some of the continents' changed shapes. It must seem like hell down there. The hunter tried to tear his gaze away, but he was mesmerized by it all. Only a crack of thunder outside made him jump out of his trance. He ran out of the temple and put his shoes back on. From the west he saw the oncoming storm and knew Cas was close, so he sat in the arid sand and waited.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Castiel landed in the second garden and was met by a church of angels.

 

“I need to see Haniel,” shouted Castiel in a demanding voice.

 

“You can’t come in here brother.” shouted the female angel that dared to answer the Archangel back.

 

The Archangel narrowed his eyes, and he grabbed her by the wings.

 

“I do not wish to harm you sister, but never talk back to me, do you know of whom you speak to? Now get me Haniel.”

 

“Yes brother.” she stammered.

 

Haniel herd the alarm he knew Castiel was here and was to keep him busy until the second seal was broken. Well, that was all well and good, but he was an Archangel and a damn fine warrior, there farther asked too much. He was a small garrison angel looking after the second garden ware not much happens, in fact, this was the first excitement to happen in a millennium. Well, there was that incident when Gabriel tried to dress up the horses and turned them into circus animals. It was fun, but dad was not amused. The angel moved slowly, his peridot wings hung low, he flew to the entrance hoping to give his brother and the righteous man time to activate the second seal.

 

Castiel’s patience was wearing thin, he would up and fly and search in a moment, but he needed to ask the garrison leader first. It was how it worked, and if anything Castiel liked to go by the rules. Well, he did until he met the Winchesters. Heaven was different though or was it? Why did he need to wait again?

 

“Castiel pleasure to see you brother, it’s been a while.” Smiled Haniel and shook his brother's hand.

 

“Haniel yes it has. Can I pass? I need to find my mate.”

 

“Why don’t I show you what’s been done to the garden, first.” Said Haniel slightly nervous about the proposition he had just extended to his brother.

 

“I don’t have time brother; I am on a mission.” He saw the look on his brother’s face and knew this was Chucks doing. “Let me go, brother, we both know you can’t stop me, only father himself and I don’t see him.”

 

“Fine I will grant your pass; just this is the way it’s meant to be Castiel.”

 

Castiel stopped but shook his head. “He's my mate I have to look after him, brother. It’s in my veins, in my makeup. I can’t just let this go.”

 

“No your right, be safe we will be by your side.”

 

“Thanks be to you brother, be safe.”

 

Haniel bowed in respect, and Castiel did the same back. The looming dark sky was lit up by fork lightning, the start of a tornado formed its demons tail danced its way to land, but did not touch the arid landscape. Castiel spread his inky wings high above his head and knew his path, Dean he needed to find his mate.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Dean was sat fiddling with the bowl of oils. All of a sudden a sandstorm approached. The hunter could barely see in front of him, he had herd tails of such storms, that they came fast, but this was ridiculous.

 

"Sami take us out of here I can't breathe." Coughed Dean fighting the lashing of sand on his face.

 

The angel grabbed his charge, and they flew out of the garden.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel saw the temple, but a sandstorm whipped up before his eyes. He poured all his power into the wind, but nothing happened. Screaming with rage into the storm.

 

"Let me see him Farther, let me see my mate."


	26. Back to the past and whispers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seals have broken the war is upon them and Castiel finds Dean.

 

Dean landed on wobbly feet and promptly threw up.

 

“Are you not feeling well Dean? Asked the concerned angel.

 

“Yeah, just angel air does not suit me, I guess.”

 

Sami handed Dean a bottle of water, and he took it gratefully. The hunter looked at his surroundings and saw vast fields of barley, wheat and what looked like vineyards in the distance. Egrets flew over a broad river to his left; people were fishing with nets. The houses were made of sandstone it was like something out of the bible.

 

“Welcome to the Nile Dean, the era of the pharaohs and the children of the Jews, the third garden of heaven.” The angel told the hunter with pride in his voice.

 

“Well, this is amazing, don’t tell me the temple is in a pyramid?” asked Dean with wonderment in his voice.

 

“No, it will be in a simple place they had to hide their religion remember.”

 

“Oh yeah forgot about that.” Remarked the hunter.

 

“Come this way; it should be near those houses.” The angel pointed out a small settlement near the banks of the Nile a mile up the river.

 

The road was dusty, and it meandered next to the river, sunlight caught of the blue water, sending rainbows dancing off the surface. Fish jumped out of the water, and wading birds paddled near the edge eating there fill. Dean saw no pyramids, disappointingly so but the people were a wonder. Smaller than him, he must look like a giant. They barely came up to his navel. They had a honey tone skin, and charcoal black eyes, black braided hair and the workers wore little on their bodies. Dean felt overdressed, but he walked on, looking at his surroundings like a walking history book. He could not wait to tell Sammy about his adventures.

 

“Dean, quickly now, this is the third garden of heaven. We are back in time they can’t see us, but we can't linger long.”

 

“Sure buddy, no worries, watch out for Cas.”

 

“I will don’t worry.”

 

Dean walked into a small dwelling; it was all on one level, made of sandstone. There was a small living area at the front of the house, with separate seating areas. This was draped with colorful cloth, while reed mats were placed on the floor to keep it tidy. There was a game sat on one side that intrigued the hunter much like the modern day solitaire. Pots of cream and ointments sat in clay pots on the windowsill. At the back of the house was a cooking area, mats were also on the floor, for the family to sit and eat.

 

Dean walked out of the back door and found a small garden. It was blocked off on both sides, by further dwellings but it had a little outhouse in the rear which held what he was looking for. Inside the small building, it had been set up for worship. It had been covered in white silk sheets on the insides and ceiling. The floors were made of the same reed mats as the house. Dean wondered whether to take off his shoes, but he knew he did not have time, so he sent a silent apology to Chuck. The golden altar stood in the center of the room, on a stone plinth. This time around the top he noticed was painted silver; it looked like scales that were tipping on one side. The hunter wondered what that meant. Dean cut his left arm chanted the words he knew by heart his crimson blood splattered onto the metal, with a hiss. Smoke rose from the droplets curling around his hand.

 

‘ _Fu- fudge what’s going on?’_ He wondered out loud nearly swearing, green eyes wide with speculation. The golden alter tipped this time and stayed that way unmoving. The hunter pushed it, but it would not move. There was a crack of thunder, in the distance and the room suddenly went cold. The wind got up outside, he could hear doors banging and items being blown over. The hunter got his right arm and cut that with the knife as soon as the blood hit the alter it cracked down the middle sounding like a whip. Dean jumped back, and half the golden alter fell through a hole in the floor. Then the other half fell though, moments later. He knew he had little time to watch, so he ran out of the house.

 

“We need to go Dean.” Samandriel shouted. “Somethings not right.”

 

“Somethings blocking the bond, I can’t feel him.” Cried, Dean. “I agree let’s get out of here.”

 

Rain lashed his face, and hail big as golf balls started pelting them.

 

Castiel saw what was happening wide-eyed and could see his mate getting hurt. “Dean” Castiel shouted he saw his brother trying to protect his mate from the elements. This was not _‘Chuck’_ something else was at play here.

 

“Brother please take Dean and get him out of here, I will follow.” Shouted Castiel over the noise of the rain and hailstones.

 

The younger angel nodded and picked Dean up and vanished.

 

Castiel rushed into the house and sought shelter until the storm was over. He wanted to look around see if he could find anything that would tell him what was going on.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Samandriel healed Dean; he could not understand how the hunter was hurt he was not in his corporeal body so he should not feel or gain injury this was troubling.

 

“Dean are you okay?”

 

“I am fine thanks for your help Sami. I can’t feel Cas again, I’m worried.”

 

“So am I, we need to keep going I think something's trying to stop us. Stopping Castiel getting to you. He won’t let that stop him though.”

 

“No, not my Cas. Let’s carry on then.”

 

They both walked towards the next altar that was standing near a waterfall; its cooling water fell into a bright blue pool. Dean and Samandriel walked the edge of the pool; they could see fish swimming below the surface, different types and a variety of colours. Ambling towards the golden altar that was sat on the banks of a rocky outlet. Droplets of water landed on the table; Dean wiped the excess off with his sleeve. There were four symbols depicted around the edge of the golden alter this time. Famine, conquest, war, and death. Dean took the knife out of his pocket and cut his left wrist, chanting the words of his incantation. The golden alter cracked and fell into the abyss, falling towards the crippled Earth. The hunter saw four figures on horseback ride towards the ailing planet. With fearful abandonment, he looked away and knew nothing could stop the ongoing storm now.

 

The fifth and six seals went without any issues no sign of his mate though. The angel flew Dean to the seventh garden of heaven. The hunter found himself in a large cemetery, his stomach lunged again, but he was not sick this time. Looking around the place the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, it gave him the creeps. Yes, he was a seasoned hunter and had been in many graveyards, but there was something about this place that made him become full-on alert.

 

The hunter and angel walked in silence up a graveled path that weaved itself up a hillside to a two-story building. The building had a large chimney that stuck out of its roof. At the side, it had an entranceway for a couple of cars. Dean knew this was where the dead were brought to be cremated. Inside there was a handful of rooms, a reception area, room to accept visitors, a place to showcase the dead and a room that could take a small service of remembrance. The top floor was all admin, offices although Dean wondered why they needed so many. The hunter was soon feeling the tension, with this seal, all hell would break loose and that was not an understatement of terms. They found the golden altar in a small faith room downstairs. This was it no going back now.

 

Dean and Samandriel were getting ready to perform the ritual when overhead they heard a boom of thunder; rain started to pelt the window. The hunter shivered, and the mating bond flared to life once more. Dean gasped and clutched his stomach, and he was about to question why but it went from his head when he saw the figure of power and dominance stride through the door, his mate.

 

Castiel walked into the room, demanding respect and obedience. Dean and Samandriel both dropped to their knees in reverence. Anger and annoyance dripped off the Alpha angel in spades. Castiel’s blue eyes flashed purple with his core grace so very close to the surface. His six wings were spread high in an arch, demanding respect, a sign of his rank and power.

 

“Someone needs to tell me what’s been going on.” The Archangel bit out.” His voice loud and booming in the quiet room.

 

Green eyes looked up into hard and unforgiving blue ones. Dean had never seen his angel like this, not full out warrior, not even when the angel threatened to dump him back into the pit. In all this time Dean had never been scared of his mate, but now, he was starting to feel scared, apprehension, and fear. Something must have leaked through the bond, or shown on Dean’s face because Castiel’s eyes grew wide in shock. He rushed over to his mate and knelt down beside him.

 

“No, never fear me beloved, I would never hurt you, not you. It would end me. They took you away from me Dean; they did this to you. I am not pleased, at first, I thought it was Chuck, but now I fear its Lucifer’s doing. When I meet my brother I won’t be holding back, he won’t play me; he won’t take you from me not again.” The angel tried to hold back his anger, but it rumbled out and came out a growl.

 

Dean looked into those eyes he loved, how could he fear this creature before him, his Cas. “No, I'm always yours, never forget that.”

 

At that moment Castiel’s fingers brushed by the sword in his scabbard. It started to hum, the eyes of the snake began to glow. Dean’s eyes locked onto it and he knew it, it was like it was calling to him like it was a dream.

 

“Coronzon” whispered Dean.

 

The sword grew brighter lighting up the dull room; it sang a tune wanting to be with its true master.

 

The older angel looked down and unclasped the sword. He pressed it to his mate’s hand, and it sang in glee. The sword was old, older than time; it knew Deans bloodline, this would be the only way they could fight and kill Lucifer. Castiel was glad that his mate had something to protect himself.

 

The Archangel moved slightly and saw his brother shaking on the floor. “Brother I'm not mad at you, I'm pleased you have helped Dean, you will be rewarded. Now come get up, it’s unforgiven for an angel of your stature to be on the floor.”

 

“But I’m just a Throne brother.”

 

“Not anymore I’m upgrading you to a Power Samandriel. You have proved time, and again you are worth the rank. You will guard Dean and his family, for the foreseeable future.” The little angel puffed out his wings as the Archangel touched him, pulses of light and energy were filling his body he ascended on the spot.

 

“I won’t let you down Castiel.”

 

“I know you won’t. I trust you brother, with my mate.”

Samandriel knew Castiel would not trust many humans or angels with Dean and felt proud he was one of them. He would not let his new friend down nor his big brother.

 

Dean clapped the angel on the back. “Well done Sami that’s amazing. Now come on let’s get this over and done with. Follow me Cas, after the last seal is broken we will need you.”

 

Castiel grasped his mates arm and tried to get his words out, no longer a warrior just an angel in love. “I can’t lose you again Dean.” The angel’s voice cracked a little.

 

“You won’t, have faith in me Cas.”

 

“Paid Olani hoath ol.”

 

Dean smiled softly kissing his Alpha sweetly on the lips. “Ol Monons, olani hoath ol.”

 

Castiel stroked his mate’s cheek reverently looking into the depth of his soul. “Go, I will be here for you.”

 

Dean and Samandriel walked into the faith room leaving Castiel standing in the doorway. Dean cut his wrist, and the drops of blood landed on the golden altar. He shouted the incantation for the last time to the universe. They watched and waited, hearts beating rapidly as the final piece of the puzzle fell. The golden alter slid through the floor with resounding silence. It twisted and turned falling like a meteor and burned on impact.

 

Then they saw garrisons of angels fly towards the Earth. Some with weapons in their hands. Some with trumpets sounding some on horseback, some on the wing. The Earth itself looked unrecognizable, sea levels had risen, volcanos had erupted, and the surface looked strange and uninviting. Out of control satellite’s and space debris no longer controlled by man fell like fireballs raining down towards the surface of the stricken planet.

 

Dean and the angels walked out of the building no longer able to keep looking down. The sky turned from dark blacks and greys to orange, purples, and reds. The ground shook a little; they heard whispering as the dead started to rise from there resting place. At first, their silver body’s flickered like a television that needed tuning to the correct channel. After a time their bodies became solid. There whispering grew louder, and excitement sprung in the air. They came as Chuck had promised, their army. Lucifer would open the gates of hell though as heaven opened there’s. Dean knew they would be fighting the darkness soon.

 

“We need to be on earth for the fight.” whispered the hunter, to the angels by his side. “It’s time. Sami, I need to go with Cas, find my family if you can and wait for me please, begged the hunter.”

 

The angel nodded and hugged Dean, and Castiel. "Of course I will Dean, be safe." His Caramel wings sprung forth, and he spun into the air, he flew with the resurrected on his heel.

 

“This is it Cas, take me its time.” Sighed Dean not wanting to go, but knew he had little choice.

 

The Archangel nodded, and he grabbed Dean in his arms. Trying to shelter him, though he knew that would do little good, he knew his mate would be at the front of this fight. The angel hated the thought, but it would do him no good in worrying about it. He prayed that the right side would win and this would all end sooner than later. That they would all come out of this unarmed and they could all live the life they wanted. Free from harm, free from pain and obligations, free to live there life how they wanted to. Castiel knew he needed to be at Dean’s side because there was one person that his brother would bring to throw his mate off his stride and he had no clue how Dean would react to that. The war between heaven and hell all rested on his mate’s interactions with one John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Coronzon” Light Binger AKA Lucifer.
> 
> Paid Olani hoath ol/ Always I Love you.
> 
> “Ol Monons, olani hoath ol.”/ My heart I love you.
> 
> Ranks of Angels.
> 
> 1 First Sphere. 1.1 Seraphim. 1.2 Cherubim. 1.3 Thrones.  
> 2 Second Sphere. 2.1 Dominions or Lordships. 2.2 Virtues or Strongholds. ...  
> 3 Third Sphere. 3.1 Principalities or Rulers. 3.2 Archangels. ...  
> 4 Choirs   
> SPN Universe Archangel Rank top and Seraphs/Seraphim rank second.
> 
> Forgive me if my Ancient Egyptian is not correct if it needs changing let me no, long time since I studied it.


	27. The battle between Heaven and Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle starts, and the teams split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Graphic depiction, of War, Death, Fighting, Demons, Lucifer, Smiting, Swearing."

 

 

Dean had never seen anything like it, and never wished to again. The Earth was ablaze; no buildings stood, no trees, no flowers, nothing living survived on the planet. There were no colours except red, black and grey. Like it had seeped out of the world and fled into the cracks in the ground. Oh, there was fire, and heat, bone-chilling screams, and the Earth shook like it was crying for help. The hunter knew his family was stood behind him, on a mountain of rubble, they were facing a crater the size of France. Samandriel had informed him this use to be Texas but how he could ascertain this was a wonderment to the hunter.

 

Gasses hissed out of the fistulas in the Earth's crust, the smell of sulphur clung in the air. Magma bubbled sending red-hot fireballs in the sky, scorching the pitted ground. It was a good job no one needed to breathe, not a living thing could survive. This was hell on Earth. Black shadows crept over the crater, creatures that he had fought all his life getting ready with wicket looking weapons, waiting to strike. Dean turned to his children and his mate, near him.

 

“You need to go down there, try and cut them off. Our team will stay here, until its time. He will rise soon; we need to be ready. Ry you need to stay with me.”

 

“Sure Dad. I can do that.” The poor boy shook in shock of it all, his wings wrapped around him for comfort.

 

“Dean just, be safe okay. Call me if you see him. I mean it love do not face him by yourself, that’s an order from your Alpha.”

 

Dean nodded, and rubbed his face, groaning at the thought of having to face his dad. The older hunter watched his family go down to the hot zone and he prayed to Chuck they would be okay.

 

“Boy, what do you need us to do?” asked Bobby who had been flown near Dean.

 

“They’re going to use everything in their power to get me off my game, look I need to tell you this. You're my Dad Bobby, you have been there for me and, I love you okay.”

 

“The older man looked at the man before him and grabbed him and held him tight.

 

“Idjit, I’ll get Sam and his angel, Jody and the girl's to flank you, just be safe son.”

 

“I will dad.” Dean grinned at the older man.

 

“We have your back sweetie,” stated Ellen and Mary who were standing next to him now. You can do this we have faith in you.”

 

“Don’t worry Dean we have you.” Said Jo, “Not had descent fight in years.” The blond woman grinned and hugged her friend.

 

Dean smiled this was his family; they had him, the voices in his head could just vanish, he was loved and cared for. He could do this.

 

The earth started to shake, and they all had to hold on, out of the middle of the crater, a head and body began to appear. He was as large as a skyscraper. Black twisted horns sat on a large misshapen head. His eyes were as black as coal and cold as an arctic night. His teeth were sharp like pins; rotten flesh was entrapped in them. His foul breath, plagued the atmosphere, around them. He screeched rising from the pit, with jubilation that he was free from the cage. His face was a fiery red; sliver scars weaved across his skin. There was a gap in the side of his face, showing his teeth and muscle and sinew. Small insects crawled and ate away at his putrid flesh.

 

The creature had no hair that anyone could ascertain, large fish like scales ran down his neck, three slits on each side seem to open as he breathed in the toxic atmosphere. His torso, was muscular, from his nipples he had rings and a massive metal chain hunt between them. He had a large hole in his chest where his heart should be, but you could only see darkness, something slithered inside a living creature, had eaten away at any chance of humanity. His fingernails were sharpe like hunting knives, and wicked with intent. He bellowed again a smirk on his ugly face. His wings had long gone, just a mark on his back, he was no angel anymore, he was fallen, no grace was left in his body, he was hell, he would win this, and his race would reign over the planet. Lucifer had risen, and he wanted freedom.

 

Dean looked on as Lucifer rose from the pit, he was not scared, and though he guessed he should be. The hunter wondered idly what Cas would look like out of his vessel; he would genuinely love to see that.

 

“Well, he’s fugly.” Quipped Ryan next to him. Dean snorted. His wings unfolded, Coronzon started to glow again. It was time.

 

Before Dean could do anything small globes of light swarmed around them, flying fast, towards the crater, everyone gasped behind him. He wondered what they were.

 

“Look dad angel babies.” Ryan said in awe.

 

“The souls of all babies that have passed.” Said Bobby in a whisper. "It looks like they have come to help. They will cover you boy while we go down there.”

 

The babies started to swarm around the devils head, he tried to swot them away, but they were persistent.

 

One globe came to settle near Dean, she glowed purple and red, her little hand reached out, and he knew she was the baby he had lost. Tears sprung in his forest green eyes, and he made a promise to her that she would have a name and a place where she would always be remembered. The child giggled and flew off, to join her friends in their task.

 

Ryan sniffed beside him. “She’s helping us dad, I have no words.”

 

Dean looked up again and saw the babies doing their job. He straightened up, clearing his throat and wiping his misty eyes. "Let’s get down there while they have the diversion going; we can’t let this go to waste." Dean raised Coronzon in the air and he shouted his voice reaching his army.

 

“March forward guys and good luck. We can do this.” With a resounding cheer, they ran over the top and down into hell.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel saw the baby angel’s, watch with sadness as his daughter came upon his mate. Shaking his head from the melancholy of the moment he needed to focus. Moving forward, around the right edge of the crater, shouting out an order.

 

"This way, watch your step."

 

His team came upon a bank of lesser demons. They did not possess vessels; they had hoofs for feet, stood on hind legs much like dogs. There upper bodies were distorted, bone's stuck out of holes in their flesh, maggots oozing out of there dead eye sockets, teeth like razor blades. They held spears made out of human body parts.

 

“You won’t get past." They hissed in one cohesive voice. Ten of them stood with laughter on their blood red lips. Raspy voice's echoed gleefully that they were out of the pit and had fresh meat to hunt and maim.

 

Castiel just smirked, he held his hand and tilted his head to the side.

 

“What you going to do angel, you can’t hurt us.” There inhuman voice cackle with glee, not at all scared of the angel that was standing looking at them with disdain.

 

“You have no clue what I am, so long in hell, you forget what we are capable of.” Castiel's core grace flushed through his veins and lit up his eyes. The demons startled not sure what the angel was going to do.

 

The Archangel gave them no time to retaliate a shot of pure white grace exploded from his hand. It bounced to another demon and another, in all ten demons were lit up like fireworks, the light zigzag between the demons, lines of white grace pulled the creatures together. They screamed in pain; lights shot out of there pitch black eyes and gaping mewls. With them not having vessels they had no way to hide, they could not escape, with one last push Castiel gript his hand closed, and they all turned to dust.

 

“Wow Papa that was amazing.” Said Lani looking at her father with awe in her blue-green eyes.

 

Castiel went slightly red with the praise. “Let’s get going we need to help dad.”

 

“Sure papa.”

 

“We will run into many creatures just keep an eye out. Please stick with me.” The angel was worried about his children; he needed to protect his family.

 

“We will be okay papa.”  Lamented Teo, "Don’t worry about us, we have been taught well.”

 

They did not have to walk too far, to find their next fight. Castiel's team came across boulders of debris. In the middle of three large grey rocks, the creatures had made it into a makeshift cave. Vampires had tried to make a nest, hoping to lure hunters to their death.

 

“Look what we have here, angels, always wanted to taste angels.” The snarky vampire leader said. He was wearing tight jeans that hid nothing; a tight black tee finished his outfit. His hair was jet black styled with gel; he looked like he was going out on the pull not fighting for his life.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, not amused in the slightest. Using the anger that was still bubbling beneath his skin, he grabbed the vampire by his throat and dangled the creature high in the air and turned to his daughter and son.

 

“The only accurate way to kill a vampire is to rip off its head, you can use dead man’s blood of course but what’s the point. The angel pulled and with one snap the vampires head was severed unceremoniously from its body. The Archangel threw the head away looking at it with disdain, and it bounced down towards the bottom of the crater.

 

“Gross Papa.” Groaned Lani.

 

The other vampires tried to run, but Teo had a large blade and hacked off the heads with his father. They did not stand a chance.

 

“Good job guys,” said Castiel who seemed pleased.

 

Gabriel and Sam ran by them and shouted run. Now if an Archangel as old as Gabriel tells you to run, you do what he says without argument. Castiel making sure Lani and Teo were following ran in the direction of his brother and brother-in-law.


	28. Angel's of the Lord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel along with there brothers and sisters march on the devil. We find out whats wrong with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Fluff, Angst, Death, War, Supernatural creatures, Angels (The descriptions a lot nicer then Lucifer I promise.)

 

Dean ran down rubble that had once been a city street. He pointed to his team to go left and right, and they poured down into the crater. Screams and bellows could be heard the clash of weapons, the smell of iron and sulphur hung in the shimmering air. The heat was oppressive; his shirt clung to him like a second skin. The hunter tore it off his sweaty body, not needing it, dragging him down. Ryan stood next to him when Adam his half-brother, being worn by Michael flew down next to him.

 

“S-shit what do you want?” Stuttered Dean hoping the Archangel was on their side.

 

“Dean I have no strength to join you in this fight, but I can help, I can give my nephew my weapon.”

 

Michael drew the sword of redemption out of his scabbard and gave it to Ryan. “Look after this, use it wisely, it will know you, and after all you are kin.”

 

Ryan looked up at the angel; he looked tired and war-torn. “Thank you, sir,” Ryan said respectfully looking up to the angel again he bowed his head in respect, and the angel smiled.

 

“Fight well.” And he vanished.

 

“Well, that was, yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck not sure of what else to say.

 

“Dad this feels like I have used it all my life,” Ryan exclaimed in awe.

 

“Your uncle is protecting you. I am glad you have this. Come on son we need to get closer to Lucifer.”

 

The closer they got to the centre the denser the debris. They had to climb over, cracks in the grounds, seeping with hot magma, metal posts were exposed from concrete blocks they, stuck out of the ground waiting to impale any unlucky traveller. Large rocks and stone stood in there way, and they were glad of their wings. All around them fighting was taking place Bobby, Jo, Mary, and Ellen flanked them so they could carry onto their goal unmolested.

 

Dean watches a small lake of larva dissolve and gets sucked back into the ground; he could not quite make out what he was seeing. In the distance, the large looming body of the Devil moved again, and it was like a light bulb going off in the hunters head.

 

“Shit, I know what he’s doing.” Shouted the older hunter stopping his family in their tracks.

 

“What’s got into you boy?” Bobby stepped back looking to see the now empty lake that was a moment ago filled with hot molten lava.

 

“Heaven and Earth are two different realms, but at the moment they are close to each other, that’s how Lucifer can burrow out of the hole in the Earth's crust. Hell is below us literally this time. He’s sucking up all the power of the Earth; it will end with the planet dying nothing will be left, the only chance we have is to bring him down to size, fight him on our terms.”

 

“How can we do that honey,” asked Mary listening intently to her son thinking how proud she was of him at that moment in time.

 

"Cas and the angels they need to de-vessel, fight him, bring him to our level.” Commented Dean, with the command and intelligence he possessed but brushed away. This time, however, he embraced it and knew what needed to be done.

 

All of a sudden a hairy body knocked the older hunter backward, he called out in pain, hitting his head on concrete blocks below him. Looking into inhuman red eyes, the rancid breath of the werewolf snapping at his neck, trying to tear him to pieces.

 

Ryan, Bobby, and Jo tried to pull the wolf off Dean, Mary and Ellen grabbed the beast legs, but he was strong, growling and snapping, claws ripping into the older hunters flesh. All of a sudden a blast of white light seemed to burst out of Dean’s stomach. The werewolf yelped and got thrown twenty feet into the air, it landed with a sickening thud and got impaled on the spikes of metal that were protruding out of the ground.

 

“What the hell was that?” gasped Ellen panting kneeling down next to Dean to make sure he was okay.

 

“Dad, your- papa said only three things could protect an Omega. His Alpha, but when you’re pregnant it's like your immortal. You and the baby have some kind of protection device going on. He told me that no one, not even Grandpa Chuck would go near a pregnant Omega.”

 

“You can’t tell him Ry he will forbid it, I can’t-.” Trailed off Dean closing his eyes at the thought of disobeying Cas.

 

“Dad, the baby,” stated Ryan softly.

 

Green eyes met green, his son so like him. “Your Papa is an Alpha, thank Chuck you’re a level-headed Beta.” Dean sighed but went on. “If he orders me I have to just this once ignore that order, it will crush him. You know what happened how we got together?”

 

The younger boy nodded but said no more.

 

“I see how he looks at me like I could vanish at any one moment like I’m still not truly there. The bond can’t be broken, but that does not mean it can’t fracture or crack. If I went against an order this big, there would be no coming back for us. Your papa blames himself, always as done and I guess always will. I trust him with my life, but I don’t think he as ever fully trusted me, truly let go and loved me. There is this thing I can’t name holding him back. Trust takes time to build up, but so easy to break, and you can’t get that back. We can’t tell him, this has to be me, and I have to finish this.”

 

“The baby dad,” whispers Ryan trying again.

 

“They will be no place for her to live if we don’t win Ryan. So I need to fight, do this for you and her and everyone else who deserves to live in peace, have a family, have love and live their dreams.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Ryan asked not sure of what else to say.

 

“Pray for your Papa and hope this idea works.”

 

Bobby helped Dean up from the floor.

 

“Sweetheart, are you sure about this?” Mary asked concern in her blue eyes.

 

“Yes, I am. I am protected, he can’t hurt me, and I’m immortal.”

 

“But he can play with your mind.”  Groused Bobby.

 

“Oh, he will do, let him bring it on. I have my family at my side what does he have?”

 

The older hunter found himself in a five-way hug and knew with all certainty it would be okay.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and the twins ran, they could hear howls from the hellhounds behind them. Castiel turned, and he saw the King of Hell blocking the dog’s way. The younger angel pulled at Gabriel’s hand at stopped his brother looking at what Crowley was doing.

 

“Now, now Juliet, we don’t hurt our friends, do we? Now darling I have a job for you and your friends, come.”  Crowley turned and winked at the four men standing staring at him with disbelief in their eyes. “Boys” Were the only words he said, and he vanished.

 

“Well that’s I guess he’s on our side.” Sam moaned as he clutched his side.

 

Castiel turned around, his head on one side, his blue eyes alight with grace.

 

“What’s up with Cas?” asked Sam.

 

“He’s getting a prayer,” Gabriel said wondering what the message his brother was getting.

 

"Dean, he wants us to de-vessel beat Lucifer down to our size. He's draining the Earth of its resources hell is below us." The angel said with a proud smile on his face that his mate at figured all this out.

 

“Not the only Winchester with smarts, well we need to find a safe place to put our vessels.” Smiled Gabriel, pleased with his friend, how far he had come.

 

“I can help with that.” Came a low pitched voice behind them.

 

“Jimmy,” Exclaimed Castiel who ran up to hug him.

 

“Hello, twin.” Grinned Jimmy, hugging the angel.

 

“Hello Castiel, we have a safe place follow us.” Said Amelia smiling at the angel.

 

“Have you seen Claire?” asked Castiel.

 

“Yes, Claire is with Alex in the cave,” Jimmy said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I think there is romance in the air."

 

“Shhh Jimmy let the girls be.” Amelia smiled softly.

 

“Thank you for looking after her Castiel,” Jimmy said patting the angel on the arm.

 

“It’s the least I could do, after what happened.” The angel said sadly.

 

Jimmy and Amelia showed them to a small opening in some natural rocks; it looked like the edge of a ‘real’ lake once. Other angels sat down on the dry rock bed noticing their commander nearby. All Castiel's previous issues with heaven were forgotten. The angels needed a leader, and Castiel was it.

 

“Looks like you have your garrison back Cassie.” Gabriel smiled.

 

“We will need them, brother, I just hope I can do a good job.”

 

“Before the Winchesters, you were the best Garrison leader, head of garden eight. Head of all the churches. You stood behind us in rank Castiel, do you not see you’re worth brother? You talk about Dean, but you need to shred your self-doubts because our brother will use them against you.”

 

“Dean is a hunter and he-.” Castiel looked saddened at his internal thoughts.

 

“You’re worried he won’t want you once he sees your true form.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Cassie he loves you, let it go. Brother once and for all this burden you carry let it go.” Gabriel said without a hint of his usual smirk on his face.

 

 

They walked into the cave and saw Alex and Claire hand in hand talking around a makeshift table. The cave was massive; it had sandy floors. A salty tang was in the air, the smell of burning seaweed and kindle hit his senses. There was room for the vessels, and it was cold in the back. No time for them to decay without there angelic life support.

 

“Are we going to have loads of confused people, wondering about when you all leave your vessels?” Jimmy asked the angels.

 

“No after the incident with you, we tried to take only bloodlines that were sick or were not able to survive without us. We will only take people like you in emergency circumstances.” Castiel explained to Jimmy.

 

“Good that’s good, no idea how to explain what’s going on out there, to a bunch of people.”

 

“Sam you stay here with Jimmy, keep them safe. Gard our body's the demons will want them.” Castiel told the younger hunter.

 

“They won't get near,” Sam growled out. Gabriel kissed his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his long brown hair.

 

“After this is all over, me and you are, going to mate and go for a long honeymoon,” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s' ear.

 

Sam went slightly red and nodded. “I would love that.”

 

Castiel hugged Claire and Alex. “Look after them for me your mum and dad and our vessels.”

 

“We will Cas, don’t worry.” The young girl said hugging the angel who she had become close to.

 

Castiel and Gabriel stood by the dried up lake bed. ”Lucifer will be monitoring the angel radio, he’s still an angel fallen or not. We need to beat him down, get him human-sized so Dean can fight him. Our brother thinks he’s found an easy way out that won’t happen. We will go do a full out assault, no mercy, get ready to fly.”

 

The angels went into the cave one by one; the occupants did not need to shelter their eyes, the heavenly realm was touching the Earth nothing would happen if they saw an angel’s grace. Castiel and Gabriel were last they shed their vessel outside because they would be too large. Sam and Jimmy took the vessels back into the cave and prepared to fight anyone who would try to steal them.

 

Castiel felt free, he was the size of the Chrysler building, and his feet were firmly on the ground. The last time he had stood on the Earth was when he placed Dean’s body back in the coffin that Sam had provided for him, after selling his soul to save his brother from hell. Castiel was still dressed in his warrior outfit he had worn in his human form, but his skin glowed a soft golden colour.

 

His six wings unfurled miles wide, black from saving his Dean from hell, but they had a silver thread running through them, the feathers were soft and sleek, moving slightly in the cooling breeze that was blowing at his height. He adjusted his halo’s; it was circular in shape, golden and glowing in majestic reverence, the edges sharpened by himself when he preened his feathers, the object was holy but wicked as a weapon.

 

His human face as he called it was at the forefront of his body. The other heads around the side, one a serpent, purple eyes aglow with grace, wicked sharp teeth and a forked tongue that scented the air. He could bellow fire when he needed to; he roared with frustration wanting to fight. The third head was a horse’s head, a white main curled down its large body, a horn purple and white swirls in glittering vibrancy, and it grew out its forehead the point sharp and deadly. Its eyes, white with pure grace, it screeched wanting to get going.

 

Many stories old as time was born from angels faces, the angels went from Earth, but the stories never died. Castiel’s more human head moved to look at Gabriel, eyes glowed a deep purple, his grace, flickering wanting to seep out of his skin, wanting a fight since Dean had been taken from him, without permission. No one touches his mate, no one.

 

Castiel looked upon Gabriel who in this form was taller, then is vertically challenged vessel. Gabriel’s wings were different shades of brown, caramel, amber, buff and chestnut, silver and bronze weaved through his feathers. His skin also glowed with gold, and Gabriel’s grace was, a chocolaty brown, to match his wings. The Archangel wore a copper breastplate and a chocolate brown sash. The blue stars on his shoulder denoted his rank and title as ‘Chucks’ messenger. He wore brown pants and silver sandals. Gabriel’s heads were a lion and a fierce bear, creatures, with bite.

 

Castiel spoke in his true voice and called for his choir, Gabriel was his second, and they flew to the one brother they could not save, with heavy hearts, they knew that the brightest star in heaven, Lucifer would die on this day.


	29. It ends with Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends and things work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Mention of loss of a baby. War, Minor death, Happy ending, Love declaration, Fighting.

 

Dean shook his head like he had been under water and his ears were full of water.

 

“Cas is coming with Gabe and his choir of angels, we have to be ready, we need to move nearer, but he’s well-guarded it's not going to be easy.”

 

“It never is boy; this is war. Once were near he will send him to be ready,” Bobby told his adopted son.

 

“Sure dad, just, he’s been down there for so long, there won’t be anything left of him will there?”

 

“Oh honey, your dad died when I did, Johns not been the best dad, the best caregiver, you have both been through so much. You more than Sam, I am glad you had Bobby, but you brought Sammy up, I am so proud of you, no matter what anyone says I am proud of you and I love you.” Mary told her older son.

 

Dean’s eyes got misty, and he straightens up, looking at the sky for signs of his mate, his always.

 

“Look, dad, its papa and Uncle Gabe.” Gasp Ryan pointing to the northern sky behind them.

 

Ware, there had been clouds and lightning rain and tornados, hail and damnation from the sky, they saw a church of angels, their wings so wide it swept the dust and storms from the air only leaving starlight, and calm in their wake. Dean knew at once that it was Castiel he was seeing, the purple tunic and grace of his lover came closer. The angel had never told him what he would look like without his vessel; he seemed worried that the hunter would be ashamed of him somehow. The hunter looked at his mate, and he lost all capability of speech, he was indeed magnificent, and beautiful.

 

‘I don’t have words Cas; you’re out of this world, I’m honored to see you this way.” Dean prayed. **_‘Nice to see how you marked me now. I fall more in love with you each day angel.’_**

****

**_‘I love you, my darling boy, my one and only, my one true mate.’_** Castiel answered back.

 

 ** _‘Always.’_** Dean whispered.

 

Castiel seemed to glow brighter in the sky, shooting towards Lucifer like a comet on impact.

 

“We need to keep going,” Dean yelled to his team.

 

Bolstered on with the arrival of the angels, the humans marched on towards, the Devil himself.

 

 

XxxxxxxxX

 

 

Samandriel had taken it to heart, that he must protect Dean at all cost. He flew down and saw his charge and landed beside him, knowing this might be the last thing he did. The angel was not scared, this was his duty, and after all, he was brought back for this very moment, he was already dead.

 

“Hey Sami, we missed you, thought you would be with Cas and Gabe.”

 

“No, I thought you might need back up, for what my brother will send you.”

 

“That’s good of you, have you news of Sami and the others?” Dean asked worry etched on his handsome face.

 

“Yes, Castiel ran into Jimmy and his wife, Claire, and Alex, and Sam are looking after the vessels in a cave, there okay Dean.

 

“Good, the fewer thing's to worry about the better.” Cas had given Sam a job that was dangerous but still kept Sammy out of the fire so to speak. He would have to thank his mate for that if he ever got to see him again.”

 

“I will Dean, I will make sure of that. Does Castiel know you’re with child again?”

 

“No, and you can’t tell him.” Begged the older hunter.

 

“I understand.” Nodded the angel. 'Only more reason for me to protect you.' He thought to himself.

 

They came nearer the epicentre, Lucifer’s hands reached down to the ground, he was struggling to get out. They all looked skyward, and they hid behind rocks they knew the angels were going to start their assault soon and they had to keep clear it was not their time just yet. The sky lit up like the fifth of July, and the hunters knew it had started.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Castiel was happy; Dean loved him he should have known, that his mate was not like that, he always accepted him no matter who he was. This bolstered Castiel's confidence in himself; it sent fire through his veins.

 

“Gabriel we need to circle him, around him push him down, don’t let him break free if he does it’s all over.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel grinned and yelled at the angels to follow him. Castiel hovered and flew into the hot spot and went to talk to his brother.

 

“Castiel, what a pleasant surprise, were are your pet monkeys? I’ve heard my men have found there hiding place; there coward's Castiel the lot of them.”

 

“Brother end this, come back to us, and repent of your sins.” Shouted Castiel.

 

“Sins, your one to talk, you have killed more of our brothers and sisters then I have, you let the leviathans on earth, you should be on my side brother, your sin itself.” Laughed Lucifer, spittle dripping down his chin.

 

“I have done wrong, but I have been forgiven, I have made mistakes, but for the right reasons. I have never rained Hell on earth; you are killing all of us, there will be no one left to rule Luci.”

 

“You’re sad and jaded Castiel, always was, moaning and crying, bullied because you were different, poor baby Castiel, all on his own.”

 

Castiel just smiled and laughed.

 

The smirk that was plastered on his brother ugly face lessons.

 

“Brother I have loved, and even if you kill them I have more family then you have, more faith and more then you will ever know. They will be my always, all you have is darkness, you can say your words, but they can't hurt me, not anymore. I have found my happiness; my life is complete, my love even if I never get it back, was worth it. You will never feel the tears of a new-born, the sound of your child calling out to you, the feel of your lover, giving you pleasure, giving you their heart, there soul. I feel sorry for you brother I have had that, and even if I lose that today, I will still go to my heaven and no what that family and warmth feel like, it will comfort me for eternity.”

 

Castiel smiled again and called out to Gabriel. “You can start now brother bring him down."

 

“No” Yelled Lucifer. The Angels pounded him, ground him down, so he was made to fall, fall again as he did from heaven, they shot grace and warmth at him, love that flowed through Gabriel and Castiel flowed through the host. Lucifer had never felt that before and it hurt more than, any weapon could.

 

Chuck had given them all free will, free will to love, but when he vanished the angels forgot to feel. Only two angels became what Chuck wanted the angels to be, love, humanity, and Castiel and Gabriel did that. All that love and hope and warmth pores out of there grace, and it makes Lucifer scream in agony. Love was and is and will always be the most powerful weapon on this Earth. Castiel knew this when he had seen the look in his mate's eyes he knew this. The burden of their first meeting, the thing that was holding him back, slipped, Dean was his, and he was Deans, and nothing would stop there love not again. There love transcended through time, and all would be okay. Castiel had learned the lesson, which Chuck had been trying to teach them that his Dean had been showing him and the Archangel knew it would bring his brother down to his knees.

 

Dean saw, all this through the link, knew what Castiel was doing tears streamed down his freckled face, and the hunter knew that all would be okay, that Castiel truly loved him, that all was forgiven and forgotten. That he would face the Devil, and it would be hard, but like his mate, he would win because he had a love of his family behind him and the Devil could never comprehend that. The last spark of light went out, and Dean walked the last mile to ware Lucifer laid in the dirt. His ragtag army near him, but doing nothing but standing there staring at the angels and Deans team.

 

"You won't win this." Lucifer hissed, "I won't lose again, not over a mud monkey."

 

There next to him popped up John Winchester, he looked like his dad, older, salt and pepper hair, stubble on his handsome face. Dean saw more of Sam in him, and the older man stared at his older son. The older hunter waited for the barrage of abuse he knew with certainty would spill from the lips of his father.

 

"So you fucking an angel son?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

 

"Yeah, you have grandchildren," Dean said folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

 

"I see, what's their names?" John asked.

 

"Ryan, Lani, and Teo."

 

"Triplets?"

 

"Yes, Dad."

 

"This Angel he treats you well?"

 

"Yes, dad Cas is great."

 

"Good, don’t have to sort him out then."  The older Winchester grinned.

 

Dean ran to his dad and hugged him.

 

"Hello, son, I've missed you."

 

"Yeah, me too." Dean tried his best, but he cried in his dad's arms.

 

"You need to finish this son; you can do it.  I know I was always hard on you."

 

"Hard." snapped Lucifer. "You abused him."

 

"I know," mumbled John, "I regret it, he was more of a dad to Sammy then I was. I won't play your games Lucifer; I won't play fuck up mind games with my son. Dean's become someone better than I was. Better dad, a better man. I am proud of you son, honestly. Finish this. You can do this."

 

Dean looked down at the broken form below him. “You can repent, you can come back with us, and try to be a better person.”

 

“What and make nice with the mud monkey's, no thanks." Snorted the Devil, "Rather bunk with these idiots behind me.”

 

“I feel sorry for you that you can't see the beauty of this world, the kindness, and the love it had to offer before you set war and famine and petulance and death upon us. This world will be better once you have gone, but we will mourn your death, you were once the brightest star in the sky, now you’re like a black hole sucking us all in, all because you can't love."

 

“Love is for fools.” Growled Lucifer.

 

“No love is for the brave, and the 

 

Unnoticed a demon had crept up on them, it screeched with rage and, tried to speer Dean. Samandriel cried out and got in front of his charge.

 

"No Sami," yelled Dean, the angel, took the full force of the weapon.

 

Lucifer’s eyes widen in shock, "Brother no." He whispered.

 

"You stupid angel, I would not have died not with the baby." Dean cried out.

 

"I protected you both." He coughed. “I did my bit. You must do yours."

 

"No Sami stay with me." Pleaded Dean, tears well in the hunter's dull green eyes. "Please save him, anyone."

 

"You can't the weapons come from me." Growled the devil on the ground.

 

Dean laid the angel down, and a bright light started to admit out of his eyes and mouth, his wings left black marks on the ground.

 

"He was my friend." Yells Dean, "He protected the baby and me. Is this what you want for us all to die?"

 

"No, I can't, do it, Dean, end this now, you know what to do." Came the calm voice of Lucifer.

 

"But what about-"

 

"I can't be good Dean; it won't happen. I have no heart, no soul. I am rotten; there is no hope never was. Did you no Cas he prayed to me for centuries afterward. I use to help him; they mocked him for being different like Gabe and myself."

 

"How can I do this Lucifer?"

 

"I killed my brother after this Dean you have to." Begged the broken angel on the floor. It won't end until you do. It ends with you always as done. Please just, I can’t do this anymore."

 

Dean nodded, closed his eyes, and sadly looked upon the broken angel, he grabbed Coronzon off his belt and stabbed Lucifer until he knew he was no more. There was no fanfare, no music, and no end credits. Just dust, Dean dropped to his knees and prayed and hoped Chuck would hear him. A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder.

 

"He was the brightest star in all of the heavens. My first son. Not sure where I went wrong. The Three angels that were different, one became hell, one ran away, and one rebelled and learned about love on the way. We are all ready to fix this place up, get it back to paradise. If anyone does go, corrupt Crowley will look after it. We will call for Ryan to take my place in heaven. The gates will close until lessons have been learnt. You both have taught him well. Tell me, Dean, what do you want as your reward?"

 

The older hunter smiled at his friend, and Chuck laughed.

 

"I can do that no worries."

 

People lived, the good people, the Earth became green, no draught, enough rain, no earthquakes, or volcanos. People lived in peach and harmony. There were creatures like unicorns in fully restored rainforests. No more pollution, no more waist. They learnt to live and let the planet breath. Children free to be children, to play out doors without risk or harm. People worked in job’s they wanted, no one went without food shelter or family and friends. Paradise was on earth and was here to stay.

 

 

 

Nine months later.................

 

 

 

Dean sat in a rocking chair in the nest Castiel had built for them. The surrounding area was there's now, and Chuck had built a house for Sam and Gabriel to live. There was a road so they could get to the nearest town, and Mary, (John had to go back to hell and could not stay.) Jody (Never did find her family) and Bobby, Jimmy and Amelia, Claire and Alex had all relocated to the area. Donna and Charlie now lived together, but said there was nothing going on but Dean was not so sure, he saw how the redhead would look at the deputy. Jo had met a new man and was studying to be a nurse, Ellen ran the Roadhouse with Bill and was happy with her lot in life. Sami and Gabriel had tied the angel not so to speak and travelled around the world only coming back when Dean was ready to pop his fourth child out.

 

“How do you feel sweetheart,” asked Castiel handing Dean a cooling soft drink.

 

“Fat, my back hurts, and I want her out now.” Moaned the older hunter.

 

“I no baby boy, she will be here soon I promise.” Soothed the angel.

 

“Yeah I know, just wish it would be over soon.”

 

Castiel kissed him on the forehead and smiled. “You love it.

 

“That I do angel.” Dean grinned. “So have you got to go back to heaven?”

 

“Ryan seems to be doing well so far. Things are going slow, but it will take time. I have time off to look after you, they won't miss me, and Gabe said he would cover for me if anything comes up.”

 

“Lani and Teo rang there have midterms so I told them to concentrate on that and you would fetch them when this one was born.”

 

"I can do that." Nodded Castiel.

 

"The world is so different, no wars, no sickness, no famine, no badness. The grass is greener and the flowers smell sweeter. I love the fact I don’t have to hunt and don’t feel bad about it, nothing bad topside anymore.”

 

“Chuck kept his promise. I can't wait to raise more children with you in this new world my love.”

 

"Oh yes, and how many are you expecting to have." Dean raised his eyebrow.

 

"Depends, we can practice, they say it makes everything perfect." Chuckled the angel.

 

Dean laughed. "That it does angel."

 

"I love you, Dean."

 

"Always my angel."

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

On a sunny Monday morning, at half past nine. Hope Mary Winchester was born, 7lb 2oz of pink, screaming baby. She had no wings, just green, blue eyes, and wisps of blond hair. She was a mix of her daddy and papa, everyone who saw her fell in love in an instant, she had both her parents and her extended family wrapped around her little fingers.

 

Dean and Castiel called there angel daughter Lilly and planted an Apple tree. If they wanted to remember her, they could sit under it and do so. They also put up a memorial to all who lost their lives that day. Samandriel and Lucifer were the only angels that died. They were all true heroes, in their own way.

 

One day Chuck hoped angels would live on earth and be integrated and help his people as he once wanted. We are all different he said in so many ways, we should embrace that difference. It's our difference's that makes us special and unique. Embrace it, be whoever you want to be, reach for your dreams and inspire others to do the same. Words the new world lived by.

 

Fin x


	30. It Ends x

Just a thank you to those who have supported me on this fic. Times I have harsh words, but you made sure I never gave up.

Never judge a person, spelling and grammar are not so important has the context.

Always be kind, respectful and helpful. You don't what the person on the other end of this computer is feeling your words could harm them. Think before you say anything. 

Keep writing, be inspired don't let anyone hold you back from your dreams. You're amazing, be whoever you want to be and don't let others pull you down.

Love always Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those that continue to support me. I could not do this with out you. All my love x


End file.
